Finding One's Heart
by DragonAngel3
Summary: COMPLETE An arranged marriage and how each of the four guardians find their heart's desire. SenshiGeneral
1. Chapter One

To be named  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon.  
  
Summary: Just a little (or possibly big, not sure yet -_-') story with all the usual clichés. A royal princess and a certain prince are engaged against their will and also of their four guardians. Discover how each of them will find their inner desires.  
  
Chapter One  
  
'You wished my presence, mother?' A soft tinkling voice rang across the grand hall where presently the Queen sat on her throne. Queen Serenity was to outsiders a cold yet cunning Queen who never let her emotions get the best of her. But to the court of the Moon Kingdom, she was a caring and kind-hearted woman albeit one who kept a distance.  
  
To the blonde blue-eyed girl who spoke, she was a Queen and mother who always put her people first. Someone who Serena must strive to act like, her mother was her example, always a good Queen first, a mother second.  
  
'Serena, you are aware that your 18th birthday is but a month away?' 'Of course mother.' How could she not know of it, the palace had been abuzz about it for a while now, practically non-stop. Especially Serena's four personal guardians and best friends. Why Mina had waltzed into her room each morning with a different ballgown saying that this gown was perfect for the party celebrations.  
  
Serena sighed. It wasn't like she wasn't excited about her birthday, I mean how many girls get a Palace Ball held for their 18th birthday? (Not me! -_- ) However Serena was so sick of all the preparations! All the dress fittings, discussing invitation lists and dinner placements, were enough to bore anyone senseless. Serena would rather be outside practicing sword fighting or archery or even horse riding but nooooooo she was stuck inside deciding which flower to have as centerpiece.  
  
Stupid flowers! No one is going to notice if they don't match the chairs and tables and carpet and every other godforsaken thing in the room!  
  
'-the peace.' Ended the Queen.  
  
'Err... Could you please repeat that mother?' blushed Serena. Queen Serenity frowned. Her daughter was always so .. so.. spacey. The Queen knew of Serena's habit of running away from etiquette classes and other such things, to go fight with the stable boys or challenge the guards to duels. Serena couldn't remember which fork to use at dinner if her life depended on it but ask her a question about swords or weapons and she'll give you a lecture. If it wasn't for the fact that Serena had proven herself capable as Sailor Moon, the Queen wouldn't allow her daughter to be doing such manly things. It was on the condition that Serena behaves as lady-like as possible in front of others that she was allowed to do the activities which she so clearly enjoyed.  
  
'I said.. As you are now of an age, I have decided to betroth you to a handsome young prince of Earth. The marriage will be quite an advantage for us and will help keep the peace.'  
  
Serena's jaw dropped. Betrothed? Marriage?  
  
'The prince and his royal guard will arrive in time for your birthday celebration and I will announce it then. You are dismissed.' Said the Queen, her features betraying nothing.  
  
Serena curtsied and left. Inside her head one word kept revolving round and round. Marriage???  
  
..ooOoOOOoOoo..  
  
After that eye-popping news, Serena went to find her best friends to talk it over with. She found them in the Royal Princess garden where only her and the guardians were allowed entry. It was their sanctuary away from palace rules and allowed them to be more relaxed.  
  
The four ladies stopped talking when they saw Serena approach. She was walking but not taking in where she was going. Serena was all lady-like in front of her mother but in the gardens she was as loud and rude as any guard when she wanted to be.  
  
'Rena?' Mina called, waving a hand across Serena's face. Mina was the leader of the guardians. She was tall, fair and blonde. She was one of those people who are always smiling with a few kind words to say.  
  
'Hellloooo? Anybody or thing up there??" asked Raye as she pounded on Serena's head. Raye was a warrior at heart. She had long raven hair and a very short temper. She was well taught in all forms of martial arts and made sure the other girls were too. This snapped Serena out of her daze.  
  
'My mother just betrothed me to some prince of Earth.' Serena said softly. She looked up to some major guilty faces. 'You KNEW? And didn't TELL ME??!!!' Serena plopped down and burst into tears. 'Betrayed by those I trusted the most! What has the world come to?' She continued to wail and all birds in vicinity immediately flew away.  
  
'Oh cut the dramatics, Sere. We only found out yesterday.' pleaded Lita surprised that she still had her hearing. Lita was a great cook. She could have people lining up for miles to taste some of her dishes if she wanted but mostly she was happy to make sure that her friends esp. Serena was well- fed.  
  
'What if he is an ugly perverted old man huh? How would you feel then? I would've lost a day in which I could've run away or something.' Serena thankfully stopped crying and was now poking Raye, much to her annoyance.  
  
'Actually we checked for you. We questioned many people and they all say that the Prince..... Darien is his name, is quite handsome with many ladies willingly throwing themselves at his feet.' Said Ami surrounded by books which she was constantly reading. Ami was the intelligent one, she was short and petite. Ami never lost her temper and is always so confident.  
  
'What if he's a handsome perverted old guy who bonks every girl he sees then? What would I do then?' for all her ditzy-ness Serena was still rather naïve and was waiting for her knight in shining armor to sweep her off her feet.  
  
Mina sighed and wrapped an arm around Serena. 'If he is a pervert then he would personally answer to us.'  
  
'We'll give him a pounding he'll never forget!' Raye smiled always looking for a fight. 'That's only if he is a pervert right?' questioned Ami who was backing away from a smiling maniac Raye.  
  
'We'll be here.' Assured Lita and Serena felt much better.  
  
These four guardians were the girls Serena grew up with. They were like sisters to her and they were protective. They had chased away many an unwanted suitor and were constantly looking out for Serena. The four girls were quite beauties and had suitors themselves but decided to focus most of their time on protecting Serena.  
  
How much trouble can one lousy prince cause when she had four big sisters and friends such as these?  
  
Do your worst. She mentally challenged the Prince, coz you won't be accepted so easily.  
  
...oOoOOoOoOo.....  
  
Meanwhile, on the humble planet of Earth....  
  
'What do you mean engaged?? How dare you plan my life without my consent! Do you care for me at all?' Prince Darien was not taking the news well. He paced back and forth in the throne room while his parents tried to calm him down.  
  
'I hear she is a lovely sweet little thing with a beauty that could charm the birds from the tress.' Said the King, 'and she is gifted in the arts of dancing, painting, sing-'  
  
'Look. It has already been arranged and can not be undone. We need this for the peace of the two kingdoms. Do you wish us to be at war with the Moon? Many lives have been saved at the cost of you going to meet a beautiful girl on the Moon. Is that so bad?' stated the Queen. (I'll give them names later.)  
  
'You don't understand a thing!' shouted Darien before storming out of the room.  
  
Both King and Queen sighed. For they did understand. The whole palace understood. When Darien was a mere boy finally becoming attracted to members of the opposite sex, he was infatuated with a visiting princess, Beryl. Beryl was older than he was and played the poor boy as a fool. She led him on and publicly humiliated him before departing with another man leaving poor Darien heartbroken. Ever since then, Darien disliked girls. He didn't avoid them or anything, in fact he was a ladies man, he led them on then dumped them soon after. Now he was stuck with some girl and he absolutely hated it. The Queen abhorred his disrespect for females and kept introducing him to nice ladies from her court to no avail.  
  
The last girl left in tears and said she was never coming back. This was the last straw to the Queen which led to the engagement. 'He will learn love if it's the last thing I do.' declared the Queen. The King shook his head. Mother and son were both as stubborn as mules.  
  
......oOOooOOoooOOo....  
  
Darien was in his training room, pounding the life out of a sandbag when his guardians entered.  
  
'Oi Dare! Whatcha so worked up about mate?' asked Zoicite. (is that how u spell it?) Zoicite was the brains of the group. He was cool, calm and collected. If you ever needed a clear mind it was he that u went to.  
  
'I am now officially engaged to some bubblehead from the moon!' grunted Darien still pounding away.  
  
'Is she cute?' asked Jeditite, or Jed as he was known.  
  
'That bubblehead is the Princess and heir to the Kingdom of the Moon.' Drawled Nephlite. Nephilte was tall and had long wavy hair. He was the most athletic of the four and loved to go horse-riding.  
  
'Princess Serena? I hear she is a total babe.' Replied Jed, who like Darien is quite the ladies man and has an ego the size of an elephant. He is also the most hot-tempered of the group and had a tendency to blow his top off over small matters.  
  
'Looks mean nothing when she can't complete a sentence without giggling or fainting or straining her brain.' Said Malachite. Malachite had long silvery hair and eyes. He was the quietest one, also the coldest. He was not as popular as Nephlite of Jedite at the palace because of his frequent habit to brush people off and ignore them. This of course sent the ladies wild, always claiming to be the one to melt his cold exterior yet they were all rejected.  
  
The four guardians along with their Prince made women weak at the knees. All five were hot eligible men with no small number of willing women. However that was it. They never had a relationship longer than two weeks. They were the playboy elite. Sure they were polite and chivalrous as any gentleman but come the next day and they didn't know you even existed.  
  
The guardians knew what had happened to Darien and they all agree that women were good for nothing but sex and perhaps a good prank or two.  
  
'Don't worry,' said Jeditie, 'we'll terrify this girl so bad she'll be begging you to leave.' The others all agreed.  
  
Just you wait little bubblehead. I'm gonna give you your worst nightmare. Thought Darien as he smirked, feeling better already.  
  
End Chapter One  
  
So whatcha all think? Plz review and give me ur thoughts, flames welcome. This is my first sailormoon fanfic, so could someone plz tell me how to spell Darien's guards names? Thx ^-^ 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: See chap one  
  
By the way, this is slightly OOC. Itsa serena/darien senshi/general fic. Thoughts are done in italics but I don't think its showing. I'm sure u'll understand neway. Enjoy! ^-^  
  
Chapter Two  
  
'Serena if you don't stop fidgeting I'm going to cram that rather large pot plant over there down your throat.' Hissed Raye. All five girls were wearing light summer flowing dresses that reached their ankles, and frankly Serena couldn't stand hers. As often as she could get away with it, she wore men's pants or pants with a short skirt and slit to allow freedom of movement.  
  
'She's just nervous, they'll be here soon,' said Mina with a smile.  
  
'They are taking too bloody long,' Serena stopped fidgeting and plastered a fake cheesy smile on her face when the Queen turned to look at them.  
  
'Here they come now,' whispered Ami and all turned towards the teleportation portal.  
  
'Announcing King Adonai and Queen Gaia of Earth and their son, Prince Endymion and his Royal Generals.' Bellowed the herald. A bright flash of light appeared and out stepped the royal family.  
  
'Aah Queen Serenity, it is a pleasure to see you again, you are doing well?' beamed Gaia as the two women embraced. They had only met a few times yet enjoyed each other's company most often spent comparing their headstrong children.  
  
'Well enough, it's good to see you too, come let me introduce my daughter.' Replied Serenity. 'This is Princess Serena, heir to the Moon Kingdom.'  
  
Serena stepped forward, must concentrate she thought, and must not fall over. Serena managed an only slight wobble in her curtsey.  
  
'Why she is beautiful, such grace in one so young, Prince Endymion?' said Gaia. Darien scowled, he hated being called Endymion, it made him sound so old. 'Pleasure to meet you, please call me Darien.' He said as he bowed and straightened up to gaze into the most beautiful eyes he ever saw. They are like the ocean, always shifting with so many shades he mused.  
  
All Serena could was politely nod, she was concentrating on keeping her jaw from dropping. He is young and much more cuter than I expected thought Serena.  
  
'These are Princess Serena's Royal Guardians, her Senshi, Princess Minako of Venus, Princess Raye of Mars, Princess Lita of Jupiter and Princess Ami of Mercury.' Each girl slightly curtsied when mentioned.  
  
'Earth's four Warrior Generals, Princes Malachite, Nephrite, Zoicite and Jadeite.' Each General bowed. (Technically they aren't Princes, it's just a title but they all have estates.) The eight young people looked around rather bored as the King and Queens continued with their small talk. Serena had had enough, they were talking about flowers for goodness sake next they'll move onto napkins or pillows or something equally stupid.  
  
'Excuse me most gracious mother,' interrupted Serena with subtle sarcasm that only those close to her knew and detected, 'It is time for the Sabres to be fed and I do not wish to be late.'  
  
Raye snorted and got an amused yet confused look from Jadeite.  
  
'Of course dear, why don't you show the Prince and his Generals the animals, I'm sure they'll enjoy it.' ordered Serenity and in a whisper that only Serena could her, 'I want to see you all come back together and for the Prince and his Generals to be smiling.'  
  
'I don't think that General can smile,' whispered Mina looking at Malachite, 'his face looks like a rock.' Though a rather handsome rock, I'll admit she secretly thought to herself.  
  
Serena agreed, 'Please follow me,' she said and the girls turned and walked off not looking to see if they were being followed.  
  
Darien shrugged at his Generals, and gave a look that said what the hell and they all followed.  
  
@~@~@~@~@  
  
(The girls are all of the same age but because Serena is so immature, the other girls are like big sisters to her.)  
  
A few years ago, the girls were exploring in the ice caves to the north of the palace, they were in a phase where they were searching for lost treasure of ice fairies, and they had stumbled on a carcass of a mother Sabre. Sabres are like Sabre tooth-tigers but larger and completely white, and were renowned for their loyalty to those they judged worthy. Many a man had been killed in trying to tame such a beast. It was not that uncommon to see them but most people left them alone for fear of being eaten.  
  
The girls had cautiously approached the Sabre and found it quite still. 'It's so pretty,' whispered Serena before gently touching the nose of the beast. Before anyone could move the Sabre had lifted its head and had Serena's hand in its mouth.  
  
'Rena!' cried the girls but Serena didn't move. She gazed into the tiger's eyes and saw great pain but also intelligence there. The Sabre let go of Serena's hand and gazed up at a ledge on a small cliff face. She promptly rolled her eyes and died.  
  
The girls had then climbed the small cliff side and found a cave with five sabre cubs. The girls had each picked one and have cared for them since.  
  
The cubs now lived at the palace in a special enclosure where it was constantly winter. They adored the girls and wouldn't let anyone else feed them or touch them. On the way to the sabres the girls didn't speak to the guys at all. They remained expressionless and were walking quite fast. 'Princess, pray tell us, what are Sabres?' asked the Prince unnerved by the silence.  
  
'They are relatively like your Earth's tigers,' said Ami when Serena refused to talk. Darien raised an eyebrow. 'Tigers?' The tigers on earth were rather savage carnivores; villagers often hunted them to keep their numbers down. This I gotta see he thought.  
  
They came upon a large white fence; rather plain and seemed out of place in such a beautiful place like the palace.  
  
'Prince Endymion,' Serena turned to face him and noticed the grimace that crossed his face, must remember to call him Endymion as often as possible she thought, 'Please stay here while we feed the Sabres.' She turned to leave but he stopped her.  
  
'Just stay here? Well, I always thought that Lunarians were rather rude but what do I look like, a dog?' Darien asked, eyebrow raised.  
  
'No of course not...' replied Serena, 'I find dogs much more appealing. Stay.' She managed to keep a straight face and all girls went inside.  
  
Darien gaped. Did she say what he thought she said? He looked to his friends. Malachite was as stony as ever. Zoicite was studying some of the flowers in the garden and apparently didn't hear. Nephrite and Jadeite however were both looking rather amused.  
  
'You gotta admit, she's different.' Chuckled Jadeite.  
  
'Yeah so is a hippo in a tutu which is what she reminds me of,' muttered Darien. 'Come, I would like to see these beasts of theirs, a little peek would not hurt,' suggested Nephrite, always the more daring one. Darien was rather curious himself so they all entered the gate.  
  
The Generals gaped in shock as they entered an enclosure and found it to be in deep-set winter. (It's summer outside) The place was huge and incredibly beautiful. They were in some sort of huge meadow of snow with trees and flowers that still bloomed; there were caves in the distance and several large footprints around. A pounding could be heard and the Generals glanced at each other nervously for they could tell something big was coming.  
  
'Let us hide,' mouthed Zoicite and they all scrambled behind and onto a large rock cropping that gave them a good view of the middle of the meadow.  
  
Just in time it appeared, as the girls came out from a wooden building carrying large bowls with meat the size of a horse. Each bowl was a different colour and had names inscribed on them. Pearl, Garnet, Sapphire, Emerald and Crystal could be made out, (for the girls had found treasure after all.)  
  
The Generals watched curiously as each bowl was place in the clearing and the girls stepped back. Ami then took out a small bamboo flute and began playing. Its soft melodious notes carried over the meadow, and the males were frozen with awe and trepidation. 'It's beautiful,' breathed Zoicite, for in its simplicity the notes sang of warmth and happiness, of open arms and acceptance.  
  
The pounding grew louder and the guys could see five white kittens in the distance. These kittens grew larger and larger and when they finally reached the clearing they saw that those kittens were the height of a large horse and the width of two. The Sabres pounced and nibbled and mock fought as they scrambled to eat their food.  
  
The girls smiled, truly smiled and Darien couldn't help but notice how beautiful they looked. After their meal was finished, each of the Sabres suddenly pounced on each of the girls.  
  
The princes jumped up in alarm before quickly ducking again when they heard it. Laughter. Carefree, unrestrained laughter. The girls were laughing. 'There're mad,' whispered Nephrite. 'Utterly bonkers,' agreed Jadeite.  
  
'Crystal,' chided Serena as she hugged her beloved Sabre, her arms barely encircling its neck. Raye and Lita were both wrestling with their Sabres, kicking up quite a lot of snow. Mina had Pearl sitting, (it was as tall as she was) and was brushing it lovingly. Ami was still playing her little flute while Sapphire purred and wrapped itself around her.  
  
'Lita! You just hit me instead of Emerald!' shouted Raye from her position in the snow. 'Oh don't be such a baby! Emerald would have barely noticed that.' Lita smirked. 'Oh? And would he have noticed this?' demanded Raye as she shoved Lita into the snow. Thus ensued a mock fight that ended up in a free-for-all tickle match with the Sabres trying to join in.  
  
'Come let us leave before we are noticed,' whispered Malachite tearing his eyes away from a certain blonde princess of Venus.  
  
All of a sudden, the Sabres all froze. They cautiously sniffed the air. The girls didn't notice as they were still hurling snow. As one the Sabres leapt up and over the rock clearing to land one on each of the five men trying to leave. They growled, no more the playful kitten but angry polar bear.  
  
Jadeite reached for his sword only to remember that they had been asked to remove weapons before. 'Protect the Prince,' commanded Malachite. The four formed a circle around the prince.  
  
Pearl lunged and made a swipe for Zoicite's head. He dodged but not enough and received a gash on his forehead.  
  
Malachite snarled. He was leader and protector of them all. That Sabre will pay. He jumped forward and aimed a punch at the Sabre's side and simultaneously kneed it's underbelly before back kicking it to one side. (This is all happening very fast and the other Sabres/princes are not reacting. Excuse the fighting terminology, not sure if it is correct) Pearl rolled back up and roared. The other Sabres roared too.  
  
'Want more, little kitty?' taunted Malachite before attacking Pearl once more. The other Sabres jumped into the fray.  
  
'STOP!' screeched five voices in unison to no avail. 'I see blood,' worried Mina. That did it for them. The princesses all jumped into the fight, each reaching their Sabre and the male that was attacking them.  
  
Good thought Darien as he saw Serena approach, She will call off her beast now. Serena waited for a gap to appear between Crystal and Darien and immediately marched up to him and punched him in the face.  
  
As Malachite was about to club Pearl with a branch he found, Mina stepped right between the Sabre and the branch. Malachite purposely swung a little too wide then let go where the branch went flying off. 'Stupid,' he spat 'I could have brained you senseless..... If you weren't already that is.' Mina glared at him defiantly; Pearl behind her was head-butting her anxiously.  
  
Raye had pretty much done what Serena did yet she added a few kicks to the side for good measure. Jadeite was lying on the ground in shock, totally unprepared for this spitfire to attack him.  
  
Lita had jumped onto Emerald's back and tickled it in the sides and underbelly until he decided that it was more fun to attack his mistress then some stranger that hurt him. Ami had stood there playing her flute which distracted both General and Sabre and calmed them both down.  
  
The girls worriedly check their beasts for injuries while the princes picked themselves off the ground, Sabres were tough they admitted. The girls turned and glared daggers at the princes. 'We told you to stay! What do you think you are doing? This place is off limits to all but us for a very good reason!' huffed Serena.  
  
'How were we to know that when you high tailed and abandoned us! We never would have come if we knew rabid donkey crossed gorillas were here!' shouted Darien, still embarrassed that he was knocked out by a girl no less.  
  
'They are Sabres and highly intelligent which is more than I can say for you!' snapped Ami much to the girls' surprise.  
  
'Highly intelligent indeed if you compare them with yourself,' replied Zoicite who was chagrined that he was the only one bleeding.  
  
Raye and Jadeite were glowering at each other. 'If Garnet was hurt you'd have hell to pay,' she growled. Jadeite smirked. 'It was a fluke, a girl like you could hardly lift an arrow let alone make such intimidating threats.' Raye snarled. That arrogant bastard with that stupid mocking grin she thought.  
  
'Chuffle-brained, bubble headed, ditzy, clueless, senseless, airhead, no mind whatsoever ....' Muttered Malachite, his face stern yet no expression could be read. Mina had no words, her expression said it all, defiance.  
  
Lita was too busy reassuring Emerald to insult the General yet she often looked up shooting dagger glares in his direction. Nephrite bristled. This girl is impossible he thought.  
  
They continued the arguing and insults when a bell-like voice rang through the air.  
  
'Serena, please come inside now, lunch will be served soon and I wish to talk to you. Princes and Senshi are invited too of course.'  
  
'Where is her voice coming from,' wondered Zoicite forgetting he was insulting Ami's intelligence.  
  
'My mother can call me wherever I am though she can not see me fortunately.' Replied Serena trying to straighten up her appearance. That was when they all noticed their appearance. Disheveled, untidy, rumpled, no word could quite describe it. The girls groaned, they will not be able to make it past the Queen; she is not going to be happy.  
  
'Come on,' grumbled Lita patting Emerald farewell, 'let's just get this over with.  
  
Tbc  
  
Whatcha think? Slightly longer to make up for the shortest of the other chap. Its starting off kinda slow but its kinda hard to establish all the characters. A lot more will happen in later chaps. Plz review ^-^! 


	3. Chapter Three

Hello hello. Thank you to those for reading my story. In truth this is more for me writing then for people to read. This is going to be a long chapter. Enjoy ^-^!  
  
Disclaimer: SM is not mine.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
The Queen gave a small gasp and her expression immediately went dark. 'Look at the state of those clothes! And your appearance! Princess Serena Usagi Tsukino, would you care to explain yourself? Have you forgotten what I told you this morning?'  
  
Serena stepped forward from the group of guilty teenagers. 'Please mother, it was just a simple misunderstanding-'  
  
'-simple misunderstanding?' interrupted the Queen, 'I have seen soldiers back from war who looked tidier than you!'  
  
'The Sabres didn't realize that the Princes were not enemies. They were just protecting us, Mother. It wasn't even our fault, they-'  
  
'Sabres! They have been more trouble than what they're worth. I think that it is time to set them back into the wild.'  
  
All five girls looked up in shock. 'Mother! You can't do that! They are just babies!' gasped Serena.  
  
'It is not safe, they can not hunt for themselves,' 'People will hurt them thinking they are dangerous,' 'They are our friends, we can't just abandon them!' clamored the girls.  
  
The princes looked on surprised. This was the most expressive that they have seen the girls. 'Excuse my your Majesty, it truly was just a simple misunderstanding.' Explained Darien.  
  
Serena subtly poked Darien in the side. 'Smile.' She hissed. The other girls understood immediately as this was not the first time that the Queen had made such a request, they all began subtly poking the Princes in the ribs or back or in Raye's case, stomping on Jadeite's foot to get his attention. 'Smile,' hissed the girls.  
  
The Generals were confused but decided there was probably a logical explanation, so they all plastered fake cheesy grins on their faces.  
  
'Mother, the Princes are not seriously hurt and look, I have kept my promise to you. They look happy, do they not?' said Serena angelically.  
  
The Queen frowned suspicious; it was not exactly normal to burst out into smiles. 'Alright the Sabres can stay,' (loud whoops from the girls) 'However, as punishment, tomorrow I want each of you girls to escort the person you injured to a place in our Kingdom. This will help teach the Princes of our customs and give them a chance to see our planet.'  
  
The girls looked at each other in dread; spend a whole day with them? Slowly Serena smiled, a plan coming to mind. 'Of course Mother, we would be delighted. Please excuse us while we go off to plan tomorrow's schedules.'  
  
And with that the girls left.  
  
The Princes shrugged, how bad could it be?, they thought before retiring to their chambers.  
  
The Queen sighed. First day and already the Princes had been mauled. Perhaps the engagement won't go as well as planned.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
That evening after supper, the girls all met in Serena's room as it had the most privacy and was the most lavishly furnished.  
  
'Gee, I wish my room had one of these,' said Mina, hugging a giant stuffed panda bear. 'It's so soft,' she giggled.  
  
'Enough girly talk, Mina,' said Serena, 'We have to plot now.'  
  
'Plot?' asked Lita, 'Whatever for?'  
  
'I know, she means the Princes.' said Raye, 'We gotta get them good.'  
  
'Revenge for hurting the Sabres.' Said Ami softly.  
  
'We gotta scare them off the Moon, but not too obvious as the Queen will be displeased.' 'Something painful but not serious,' 'Something humiliating?' 'Something they will never forget.' Said Serena.  
  
And with all that in mind, the girls whispered into the night.  
  
Meanwhile.....................  
  
'There is something strange about these princesses,' said Nephrite.  
  
'I know what you mean but I can't quite place it........' replied Jadeite.  
  
'It's as if they are missing something........' Said Malachite.  
  
'They don't act like the girls on earth that's for sure,' Darien nodded.  
  
Zoicite grinned. These guys were so clueless.  
  
'You mean, these girls haven't tried to flirt, or giggle, or blush when you look at them. They haven't thrown themselves at your feet or wrapped themselves around you. In other words, they are not interested.' He said.  
  
Jadeite gasped clutching his head. 'That can not be!' he breathed, 'How can they resist such a fine specimen of the male population like me?'  
  
'His ego is shrinking..........' Nephrite grinned. Malachite just nodded. 'Well I'm glad that they aren't breathing down my neck,' he stated.  
  
'You're right Zoicite; these girls aren't infatuated with us. Whoah that could take some getting used to.' Agreed Darien.  
  
The guys talked a bit more about the princesses then about all the girls back on Earth that were waiting for them before heading off to bed. 'It's a good thing,' whispered Darien,' If they aren't interested then maybe we could just go home.'  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The next day....... (Now I'm gonna write the same day but from each couple's point of view so bear with me.)  
  
Serena smiled. She just couldn't wait to see Darien's face after today. She grinned evilly before rushing off to find him.  
  
Darien had just finished his morning workout when Serena ran up. Serena looked at him and couldn't help staring at his naked chest. God he is fine she thought, of course I couldn't care less what he looked like.  
  
Darien stepped back a pace. She was smiling. Looking friendly even. At him. Something is not quite right. 'Endymion,' she greeted and smiled wider at his grimace. 'Please, call me Darien,' he said, 'may I ask where you are taking me today?' 'The Queen has asked me to take you on a tour of our menagerie to show you all the animals we have on the Moon.' She replied.  
  
Hmmmm, if the Queen agreed then it should probably be safe enough he thought. And with that they departed.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Malachite stood around bored. It figures he would have to wait for the female to get ready. Why am I stuck with a ditz he wondered. He turned as he heard footsteps approach. Mina was wearing a long flowing dress much like the one yesterday. The Queen had insisted that while company was here, all princesses should be wearing dresses, even Serena.  
  
'Good morning Malachite,' greeted Mina. 'Hello,' he said, 'Where are we going today?' 'Well, I have been assigned to show you our beaches as they are quite different to those on Earth,' she replied.  
  
He nodded and indicated for her to lead the way. Mina couldn't help but smile. Today was going to be fun! This is for you Pearl, sweetie she thought as they left the palace.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Raye knocked on the door again. And again. She huffed and started to pound on the door furiously.  
  
'Wha-' mumbled Jadeite as he often the door and yawned. Raye blinked. She couldn't move. Jadeite was wearing nothing but a pair of boxers. Black with little cupids she noticed and blushed.  
  
Jadeite rubbed his eyes and slowly grinned. 'Pretty aren't they?' he drawled, 'I chose them myself.'  
  
Raye growled. This guy was so arrogant, it got under her skin. 'I am taking you to the village to meet the people, get dressed.' She turned and stormed away but not before shouting, 'I've seen better.'  
  
Jadeite smiled, she was a hot-tempered one. He was going to enjoy riling her.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Zoicite made his way to the library. The servants had said that Ami was there. Why would she be in the library? He thought, There's probably some cute librarian or she's reading romance novels or something.  
  
Zoicite entered and saw Ami sitting at a desk by herself. He walked up to her and sat down. She didn't even look up, so enthralled was she in her book.  
  
'Ahem,' coughed Zoicite, 'I hate to bother you but we are meant to go somewhere today.' Ami nodded. 'I know,' she replied without looking up. 'I am to show you around the Royal Gardens to display the fauna and flora of the Moon.'  
  
It was then he noticed the book she was reading, 'Plants and Flowers of the Moon,' he read and smirked, 'I probably know more about plants here than you do if you have to read up on it.'  
  
Ami bristled. No one insults her intelligence and gets away with it. Think of the plan, stick to the plan she repeated to herself. 'I was just doing some research, come let us go while it's still early.' She said and stood up. Zoicite followed her thinking, she isn't all that bright but at least she admits it.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Nephrite groaned and searched the gardens once again. He couldn't find Lita anywhere. The others had already left. She's probably with that savage beast again he thought as he turned and was about to walk away when he heard singing. It was soft and gentle crooning. He followed the sound and came upon a courtyard. It was obviously a training area as there were many assorted weapons along the walls.  
  
Sitting in the middle on a stool was Lita, cleaning a sword. At her feet lay several cats and dogs. He watched as she sang and cleaned and every so often would reach into her pocket and threw some food at the animals.  
  
Nephrite thought she looked rather serene like that but pushed the thought away as he made his way up to her. 'I've been searching for you high and low and here you are feeding mongrels?' he asked.  
  
'And a good morning to you too.' She replied as she got up. Must be polite and feminine, remember what Serena said she thought. 'Shoo,' she whispered to the animals, run while you can. 'The others have left already,' Nephrite growled impatiently. 'Don't worry we don't have far to go,' assured Lita, 'I am to give you a tour of our high class restaurants and let you taste some Moon cuisine.'  
  
'Sounds like fun,' he replied indifferently, instantly Mr. Cool now that he knew what was happening. Lita was confused, first he was impatient like he had ants in his pants and now he couldn't care less? He was strange. 'It will be,' she said and off they went.  
  
Tbc  
  
That's it for now. The next chap will be what they do and what the girls decide to pull to embarrass the guys. Ja ne. ^-^! 


	4. Chapter Four

How y'all feeling this fine day? I'm trying to make my chappies longer and more detailed. Plz R&R. ^-^!  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be....  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Darien laughed. Serena was funny. They had toured most of the exhibits and Serena had been entertaining him with stories of how the animals looked like her schoolteachers and the pranks she used to pull on them.  
  
'She bloated up like a balloon, kind of like that hippopotamus over there, before she rolled down the steps and left the palace. Mother was most displeased but I was glad that she decided to never comeback.' Serena told.  
  
Surprisingly Serena was having a good time, Darien had been attentive and hadn't once tried to paw her or talk about how wealthy he was or anything like that. My plan will go much better now; he will be so off guard, laugh it up Earth boy she thought. Darien was enjoying himself, this princess isn't so bad he thought but he got the feeling that she was trying a little too hard to get him to relax. No it can't be I'm just being paranoid.  
  
'And here is the insect enclosure,' said Serena, 'you might want to keep your voice down. There are 60 different kinds of insects living here, some of them you can not find in the wild.'  
  
'We have insects on Earth,' said Darien, 'But ours is not so big or as colourful.'  
  
'These are many favourite,' said Serena as she led him to a stump that was buzzing tremendously, 'These are called Crynanthanides. I think they are the most beautiful and delicate.' Those insects were like dragonflies only with bigger wings, the wings came in many different shapes and colors, it was like watching a rainbow being formed. Serena reached down to touch one but before she did, her bracelet slipped off her wrist and fell into the mass of insects.  
  
'Oh,' she gasped, 'That was given to me by my dearly beloved grandmother. It is irreplaceable. Whatever shall I do?'  
  
Darien raised an eyebrow, suspicious. 'Oh please Endy,' pleaded Serena, 'could you get it for me, the Crynanthanides are quite harmless.' She looked up at him with those big puppy dog eyes, how could he resist? He slowly reached a hand down the stump. No bites, no stinging, no pain, only a soft fluttering each time he touched an insect.  
  
'Have you found it?' asked Serena. 'No not yet,' he replied. 'Here, use both hands,' she said as she placed his other hand into the tree stump.  
  
'Wait, I feel something rather solid and cold, it feels like metal.' He said. 'Hold it tight, you wouldn't want to drop it know do you?' asked Serena, 'Now slowly raise your hands out of the stump.'  
  
Unfortunately for Darien what he was holding so tightly was the Mother Crynanthanide herself and the other Crynanthanide didn't take too well on the capture of their Queen. The entire nest stopped what they were doing and attacked the barrier that held their Queen captive. Crynanthanides had little horns on their heads for such purposes and they put them to good use.  
  
Darien screamed, his hands! It was like being bitten by millions of ants all at once but so much worse. He released the Queen and backed away from the stump, the insects sensing the freedom of the Queen, flew away.  
  
'Did you find the bracelet?' enquired Serena with a straight face. He is gonna leave me now she thought. Darien looked at his hands, apart from a slight redness and itchiness they were fine, the pain was gone.  
  
'You did that on purpose!' accused Darien. 'I would never!' defended Serena shocked.  
  
'Why of all the spoilt rotten princesses I have met, you are the most ugly, foul, bad-breath, rude, obnoxious little minx I have had the displeasure to lay my eyes on!'  
  
'I beg your pardon! You are the rudest Prince I have ever met, how dare you insult me thus! You should be grateful that in consideration of your injury, I will not report this to the Queen!' she shouted and marched away leaving the Prince to get back on his own.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
'And what's this dish called?' asked Nephrite gobbling down a delicious thick white soup. Lita beamed. 'I call that Essence of the Moon, I invented it myself.' 'I love it,' said Nephrite around a mouth of food. Lita smiled proudly, Nephrite had enjoyed every dish that she had placed before him.  
  
'Come, we have one more place to go,' she said dragging him from the table. They arrived at a run-down shabby looking restaurant. 'Are you sure this is the right place?' asked Nephrite. 'Yes, these people can't afford anything more.' Replied Lita. Lita walked in and straight to the bar. 'Hello Herman,' she greeted the bartender, who was a large rounded man, 'how's business?'  
  
'Good good,' he replied, 'and who is this?' referring to Nephrite.  
  
'Just a friend who wants to try a Joy of Jupiter,' she stated grinning. Herman grinned back. 'Oh I see, do you think he is worthy of such a fine dish?'  
  
Nephrite arched his eyebrow. He had no idea what was going on but he understood that they thought he was incompetent. 'Of course I am worthy, I can handle anything.' He boasted.  
  
'You heard the man, go prepare us some.' Ordered Lita.  
  
Three old men approached Lita, 'We couldn't help overhearing, is Joy of Jupiter being served?' they asked.  
  
'Yes,' replied Lita, 'you are welcome to try some.'  
  
The old men displayed toothless grins. 'It's been a while since the last one, my what luck I have.' They mumbled.  
  
Nephrite was confused. From the sounds of it these men have tried it before, which meant they were worthy. Comparing himself to these slow moving senile grandpas, he was confident that whatever they came up with he could meet head on.  
  
Herman returned with four bowls of stew. 'Stew? Is that all?' asked Nephrite much to the amusement of the others, 'Well can I get a spoon then?'  
  
'Spoon? Nah sonny, you eat it like this' and the three men lifted their bowl cheered and started guzzling down the stew. They burped. 'Warms me right up,' one of them said, 'thank you Lita. Oh and good luck sonny, there's a barrel over there.' The men got up and made their way over to the door. Nephrite turned and looked at the barrel, it was filled with water. 'I don't understand,' asked Nephrite. Lita grinned, 'No worries laddie, go on now, eat up.'  
  
Nephrite shrugged. He lifted his bowl and started guzzling like he saw the other men do. It was quite nice, tasted like chicken, and peppermint and.. peppers! Hot hot hot peppers! It felt like the fiery depths of hell just opened up inside his mouth and was now having a party. Nephrite dropped his bowl and ran and dunked his head into the barrel. Lita and Herman were clutching their sides with laughter. Nephrite raised his soaking head from the barrel. 'Lita,' he growled, 'you could've said something.' His lips felt oddly numb but right now he was burning with embarrassment quickly being replaced by anger.  
  
'You said you could handle it!' laughed Lita with tears in her eyes. 'You did!' gasped Herman. Nephrite's face burnt red, he did not like being laughed at. He tuned and angrily stomped out of the restaurant and headed back to the palace.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
'This is a Hydro-methally-suficious, it only blooms twice a year,' stated Ami, 'Have a smell of it, it is quite wondrous.' 'So it is,' agreed Zoicite 'but I have also seen them on Earth.'  
  
Ami bristled. So far every single plant she had shown him, he had compared it to those on Earth. She had to admit though, his knowledge of plants rivaled her own. 'If you are so well informed perhaps you could tell me what this next plant is?' snapped Ami.  
  
Zoicite grinned. He was getting her worked up; it was so amusing to see her reaction. "Ah, on Earth it is called the Cheiranthus from the Rosaceae family commonly called the Wallflower. Here on the Moon, it is known as the Sugardove.' (I made that last bit up so don't go around quoting me.)  
  
'You are absolutely right. Why your knowledge of flora is amazing.' Said Ami, time to put my plan into action she thought.  
  
'Why you are also quite intelligent yourself,' admitted Zoicite, for he had been impressed with her naming every flower that they had come across which was why he had started to compete a little.  
  
'I will show a part of the Royal Gardens that are only allowed access with special permission. These plants are rather delicate so they have been placed in a greenhouse.' Ami said and led him to said greenhouse.  
  
'These flowers are beautiful,' breathed Zoicite as he gazed around in amazement. 'Of course,' said Ami smugly, 'these flowers are only known to the moon and are in full bloom all year. There is a special section at the back here.'  
  
She led him into a room at the back, and like the Sabre enclosure, it was full on winter. It was like a jungle in the snow. There were plants and flowers as far as the eye could see and small insects could be heard.  
  
'I want to show you something,' said Ami as she led him deep into this jungle. 'Look,' she pointed, 'right there, can you see it?'  
  
Zoicite leaned into Ami to get a better view. Pervert she thought. 'I do not see what you are talking about.' He said. Ami changed his gaze into the right direction, (he was not being a pervert ok?) 'Near the ground,' she said softly. Then he saw it.  
  
It was a delicate, soft purple flower, lavender in colour. It had many petals, which strained upwards as if embracing the snow. It was also about the size of his face.  
  
'That is the infamous Moonflower.' Said Ami. Zoicite was enthralled. Little was known about the Moonflower and here he was looking at it. He walked nearer to it and gently touched its petals. He leaned down and took a large sniff. 'It has a sharp yet sweet smell that tickles your nose.' He commented.  
  
Ami stood some distance behind him with a large grin on her face. Mission Accomplished she mentally cheered.  
  
'It is getting rather late, let us go back to the palace now.' She informed Zoicite who was still kneeling and smelling the flower.  
  
Zoicite was thrilled. This was a once in a lifetime experience.   
  
Zoicite stood up and followed Ami outside.  
  
'I'm afraid I have an errand to do,' apologized Ami, 'I will meet you back at the palace.' Before Zoicite could say anything more, Ami had sped away.  
  
That was rather nice of her to show me the Moonflower thought Zoicite smiling, She's not so bad, even a little cute. He sneezed before heading back to the palace.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
'The tide is often unpredictable so not that many people go swimming,' said Mina. Malachite grunted. That's all he does thought Mina angrily, Grunts or snorts like a pig! Why I have been practically talking to myself the whole time! Let's just put the plan into action.  
  
The two of them were walking along a beach with the waves pounding in the distance. It was a rather deserted place with no others around. Mina had taken him to see lakes and rivers in the vicinity and was now at the Moon's equivalent of a seaside.  
  
'I will show you where we do go swimming,' suggested Mina. Malachite nodded his face expressionless. He had in fact found the girl quite annoying, always chattering non-stop. When is this going to end he thought.  
  
They approached a rather large cliff that had caves indented in the sides. 'Come,' she smiled. Malachite found her smile rather attractive and was secretly glad that she seemed to always smile. They climbed deeper and deeper into the cave until they reached a large cavern.  
  
'This is a natural cavern, worn out by the tides,' she told him. The cavern was huge and would've been quite dark if not for the tiny glowing insects flying around. There was a small lake in the middle of the cavern. The walls of the cavern sparkled and it reflected off the water. Malachite inspected the walls, quartz and other semi-precious rocks it seemed.  
  
'I found this little bathing hole myself,' Mina said proudly. 'Let us go for a swim.' She disappeared behind a rock and he could see her clothes thrown onto the floor. Malachite smirked, so she is a foolish bubblehead with no sense and a bit of a slut he thought, this could get interesting.  
  
Mina reappeared wearing a one piece bathing costume. 'Your turn,' she said, 'you will find many costumes back there, I'm sure one will fit.' Mina looked at him closely, was he slightly pink?  
  
She grinned before diving into the water.  
  
Malachite came back and hopped into the pool. They swam for a while, doing laps and other water tricks before both just floating and relaxing.  
  
I've got you right where I want you, schemed Mina, In 5...4...3...2...1... Now!  
  
For Mina had been maneuvering Malachite around until he was directly under a pipe in the cavern wall. A gurgling noise was heard and out of the pipe shot a thick gooey substance and landed in Malachite's' hair. 'Arrghh! Gross! What is this stuff?' gasped Malachite. Mina giggled, in truth it was just a concentrated form of salt that was pumped in to help keep the pool clean.  
  
'Someone must've dumped their animal..... deposits down the wrong pipe. It happens sometimes,' she told him.  
  
'Animal deposits? Whatever do you mean?' he asked.  
  
'Well, there are too many pipes so some people get confused on which one to use. What is meant to come out of this one is sweet smelling rose water for the ladies but by the looks of it someone has just dumped the ...... excretion of their pets.' She said, luckily it is rather dim or he would see this goofy smile in my face she thought.  
  
'EXCRETION???!!! As in SHIT???!!! I have SHIT in my hair????' Malachite frantically began scrubbing his head and shuddering at what he felt.  
  
'Here, I will help you,' offered Mina, 'there are toiletries and such kept here.' She reached for a certain 'shampoo' bottle. 'Come here,' she ordered.  
  
Malachite sped over towards her. My hair! He thought Anything but my hair! 'For hygienic reasons, I'm putting on some gloves, won't be a second.' Said Mina as she got out of the pool.  
  
'Hurry it up.' Whined Malachite. Mina poured a little from the bottle onto Malachite's head. Impatiently Malachite snatched the bottle and emptied the entire thing into his hair. Mina struggled to hold in her giggles. Hell, this is not her fault! He did that himself. Serves him right!  
  
She gently began to massage his head and Malachite began to relax. This is so soothing, that girl has great hands, he thought.  
  
'All done!' she said and she got up. 'I'm going back to the palace; I have to check up on Pearl, I'll see you there.'  
  
Malachite struggled upwards, "Wait! I'll come with-" but she was already gone. Odd, he thought, she can move rather fast.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
'Do you storm everywhere you go?' asked Jadeite hurrying to catch up with Raye. 'I can't help it if you are a slow walker,' she said as she hurried. If we are late, I'm gonna pound him! The plan has to work! She thought.  
  
Raye sighed, they made it! The village dance had just barely begun. 'The village is holding their annual dance for all the eight-year olds. It is like a coming of age celebration where they are not considered children any longer.' She informed him slowing down. 'I see,' drawled Jadeite, he loved festivities.  
  
'Wow, this place is as busy as any market day on Earth,' he noticed, 'Oh look! They have booths! Come let's see them!'  
  
Raye blinked at his childlike joy. He had instantly transformed from whining, suave iceman to happy bouncy little boy, he is as odd as Serena, she thought.  
  
They visited booths and stalls all morning, eating candy and sweets, Jadeite even won a little stuffed Pegasus at a shooting booth. 'For you, little lady,' he said as he offered Raye the animal. Raye accepted, surprised. Not many men had offered her a teddy before. In fact, she don't think anyone ever had, they always thought she wanted something more along the lines of swords and weapons and such.  
  
'Thank you,' she stammered. 'Anything for you,' he said, 'what's that music going on for?'  
  
'Oh!' she nearly forgot. The PLAN! 'It's the dance, it's about to begin, let's go watch.' The villagers had gathered in a circle around the town square. In the middle stood 20 or so odd children, the eight-year olds that were the honor of the celebration. The music started and the adults or cheered and stamped or clapped in time to the music. The children all danced in a circle before splitting up into pairs. One lone confused little boy somehow managed to end up with no one as the others all danced. The crowd laughed. The boy looked around, tears threatening to spill when Raye elbowed Jadeite aside. 'Huh?' Jadeite looked as Raye made her way over.  
  
'May I have the honor of this dance?' she asked the boy. He looked up in shock. 'I ... would... be ... delighted.' He stammered before breaking out into a grin. The boy and Raye swirled out into the middle as the crowd cheered once more. Jadeite grinned. That was sweet of her. He thought. She is a sweet little spitfire who can sure pack a punch.  
  
As the dance ended, Jadeite made his way over. 'Thank you pretty lady,' said the boy and Raye bent down to give him a kiss on the cheek. He turned bright red before running away to find his friends.  
  
'What a lucky guy,' said Jadeite, 'He's going to be telling everyone about how he danced with a goddess.'  
  
'Flatterer.' She said with a mock scowl.  
  
They continued through the crowd and Raye decided that now was the time to act. She was walking behind Jadeite as it was very crowded, and she reached out and pinched a tall, blonde, big breasted, blue-eyed lady on the buttocks quite hard. The lady turned around quick as a flash and glanced around. Raye met her eyes and with her head indicated Jadeite. The lady nodded her thanks before turning back to her tall, muscular wrestler of a boyfriend. Raye had chosen her because of this interesting fact.  
  
Raye watched as Rambo growled and picked Jadeite up by the back of the shirt. 'What the hell? Put me down!' he yelled.  
  
'No one messes with my Isabelle,' the boyfriend growled before dousing Jadeite's lights. Raye laughed. Round one: Raye! Raye turned and merrily skipped back to the palace, Jadeite was after all a General; he could take care of himself.  
  
Tbc Wow! Longest chapter yet. Tell u the truth I got kinda tired of writing and describing the pranks so I kinda rushed it at the end. Neway, next chap how the princes fight back! ~_^! 


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: Not mine! I'd just like to thank all those who reviewed. As I post each chapter, as long as I get ONE review I will continue writing. * hugs and kisses those who reviewed * thx again ^-^!  
  
Chapter Five  
  
'Would you girls mind telling me whatever is so amusing?' asked the Queen. The girls had come back from their tours with moderately large grins on their faces. They were sitting at the dinner table, ready to start dinner and were waiting for the Princes to show themselves. The Queen had a sneaking suspicion that the girls had something to do with the fact that no one in the Palace had seen the Princes at all today.  
  
'It is nothing Mother, just a girly little joke,' explained Serena. 'Little, little joke,' muttered Lita chuckling. The Queen frowned but before she could say anything, the herald announced, 'Prince Endymion!'  
  
No one could enter the palace without passing through the main throne room and the herald took his job very seriously. The throne room was adjoined to the dining room so whoever was announced had to go into the dining room.  
  
Darien walked in shame facedly. He was standing very straight and had his arms crossed behind his back. 'Queen Serenity,' he bowed before edging towards the table. Good thing I don't have to pull out my chair he thought. (Darien's parents have returned to Earth on matters of importance.)  
  
'Prince Endymion, how was your day and why are you so late in coming back, were you not with Serena?' questioned the Queen.  
  
'My day was wonderful, unfortunately I got a slight bit lost,' Serena kicked him furiously under the table, 'I mean I wondered off and only found my way back now.' Serenity nodded, believing him for now.  
  
'General Malachite' toned the Herald.  
  
Malachite walked in wearing a ridiculous hot pink beanie on his head. On the beanie were the word 'Hello Kitty'  
  
The girls all swallowed their laughter and looked at anywhere but him. Mina 'dropped' her fork (even though no one was eating and there is no food) and had to go under the table to retrieve it. They could hear muffled sounds and when Mina reappeared 'A small coughing fit, nothing more.' She explained.  
  
'General Malachite, I do not wish to appear rude but please tell me why are you wearing a pink beanie, though lovely as it is?' asked the Queen.  
  
'I am afraid I am not quite used to the atmosphere here and find it rather ...... cold.' He explained. 'This beanie was a gift from my ...... sister and I promised her I would wear it.' In truth, he had bribed a little girl outside the palace for it, she had called him weird. Darien frowned. Malachite had no sisters, why he was an only child! Darien decided against comment.  
  
'Generals Zoicite, Nephrite and Jadeite' bellowed the herald.  
  
Zoicite and Nephrite each had a black cloth tied around the lower part of their face, so only their eyes could be seen. Jadeite had a sash around his eyes with slits for him to see. 'My, Earthlings sure wear strange garb,' whispered Lita and the girls chuckled quietly. 'I am not sure if I want to know why you gentleman have bandaged your head so,' said Serenity, she looked at the giggling girls, 'Though I have a fair idea.'  
  
'Oh no,' said Zoicite quickly, 'I have a logical explanation for this. I have acquired a bout of hay fever and did not wish to share it with all at the dinner table,'  
  
'Me moo!' mumbled Nephrite.  
  
'And you? General Jadeite? Hay fever of the eyes?' asked the Queen  
  
'Yes! Err, I mean no! Actually, I am quite unaccustomed to the radiance of the moon and find that it hurts my eyes.' He explained.  
  
The Queen sighed while the girls giggled some more. 'Please sort this out amongst yourselves,' she ordered before standing up, 'I'll think I'll have dinner in my room.' As soon as she left, the girls erupted into full-blown laughter.  
  
The Princes glared at them. 'Hello,' gasped Mina pointing at Malachite, 'Kitty!' Darien smiled, it was pretty funny. Malachite did not miss that; he walked up to Darien's chair and tipped it over. Darien jumped up 'Hey!' he yelled then all the girls Malachite and Zoicite started laughing. Darien's hands were the size of dinner plates; he could barely move his fingers. When he walked with his hands swinging, he looked just like a gorilla. Darien marched up to the laughing Zoicite and Nephrite and yanked down their scarves.  
  
Everyone doubled over in laughter. Zoicite's nose and Nephrite's lips had swollen to 10 times their natural size. Nephrite's lips were as thick as sausages and he looked like a puffer fish. Zoicite's nose was not only large and hooked but also bright red. He looked just like a pelican!  
  
Zoicite snatched off Malachite's beanie, and down tumbled luscious green and purple and orange locks. Malachite reached for Jadeite to cover up his own embarrassment by discovering his but Jadeite was too quick for that. He leapt and took off running. The four other males immediately chased after, leaving the five girls rolling over the floor with tears in their eyes.  
  
'Ohh, tummy hurts,' gasped Raye clutching her sides. The girls finally calmed themselves down and made their way to bed.  
  
~ ~ ~ @@@ ~ ~ ~  
  
Meanwhile, in Darien's chambers.......  
  
'Look what that peroxide bitch did to my hair!' raged Malachite. All five males were crowded around the mirror trying to assess the damage done.  
  
'Mar my mips monna mo mack nu mormal?' asked Nephrite. (Are my lips gonna go back to normal)  
  
"I hope so and my nose to. Please let it go back to normal size or I am never going out into the public again!' agreed Zoicite.  
  
Thunk! Jadeite walked into a bedpost. It was how they caught up with him in the end, he ran into a wall. They had to guide him here. He had two huge swollen black eyes that could rival any pandas, he could barely see. Jadeite groaned, 'I am gonna get that little spitfire!'  
  
'I noticed something,' said Darien, 'Even though my hands look tremendously ugly and it was incredibly painful when I got bitten, it doesn't hurt a bit now.' Nephrite, Zoicite and Malachite agreed.  
  
'What about me? I am still in quite a lot of pain!' groaned Jadeite. 'That might be because you ran into several walls and a bed post,' observed Malachite. 'We have to get them back!' demanded Zoicite, 'However not tonight, I am too tired, tomorrow we will scheme.'  
  
The others agreed and off they went to their own rooms.  
  
@@@~~~~@@@@  
  
Serena couldn't sleep. She walked outside onto her balcony and gazed up at the stars. 'Oh Stars, will they leave us alone now? Do you think the engagement is cancelled? I do not wish to marry such an arrogant selfish Prince.'  
  
For Ami had done a bit of research and had found out that the five princes on Earth were notorious for their playboy ways, leaving a trail of broken hearts behind them. Unbeknownst to her, on a balcony slightly to the right, opposite and below hers, stood the same arrogant selfish Prince.  
  
He gazed at her and saw a lonely little girl who didn't want her life changed at all. He nodded his understanding, but decided that that didn't stop him from exacting his revenge.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Raye knocked on the door and waited. Maybe he was asleep. Yeah that's it! Too bad guess I'll have to go. They can't say I didn't try she thought. As she turned, the door swung open. 'Who's there?' grumbled Jadeite squinting.  
  
'Err.... it's me, Raye,' she mumbled. 'I came to give you this ointment. It's a family recipe and is great for reducing swelling.'  
  
'Why should I trust you? This could be another prank.' He said.  
  
'Well it's not. I just found out now that all the others inflicted the.... conditions.... by magical means, you however, well, let's just say it was quite... physical.'  
  
'Magical? How? So it will wear off?'  
  
'Zoicite and Nephrite's condition were bought on by smelling and consuming the Moonflower. It's not poisonous and the effects will be gone by midday tomorrow. Darien was stung by Crynanthanides but they are in truth peaceful creatures and his swelling will also be gone. Malachite just dumped a whole heap of snow dye in his hair, after several washes, his hair will be as good as new. You however, if you reject this offer now, you will be the only one with giant swollen eyes and is that a bump on your forehead? -by tomorrow midday.'  
  
Jadeite stood there contemplating. He didn't want to look like a fool. As Raye turned to go, he grabbed her wrist. 'Alright but if this is a trick, I will personally hunt you down and tear you limb from limb, blind or no.'  
  
Hummph, said Raye and led him to a chair. 'Keep your eyes close, this will not sting.' She was right, it was cool and soothing and reducing the swelling immediately. He could see again!  
  
As Raye opened the door, 'I had a nice time today,' she said before disappearing into the night.  
  
Jadeite grinned, like putty in his hands, he had just thought of a great way to get these girls back.  
  
@@@~~~~@~@~@~  
  
Should I end it now? Well? Of course not! It's much too short and I have a great idea coming on. I have no idea where this story is going, just ideas that I connect together, that is why the characters keep slightly changing their personalities. Gomen! ^_~ !  
  
The Princesses had duties to take care of the next day so they didn't see the Princes. Like Raye said the swelling did go down for all of them and even Malachite's hair had returned to normal after he had started strangling Jadeite for knowing the 'miraculous' way of fixing his hair and refusing to tell because 'Mally was so adorable this way'. The men were in the training room just having finished a rigorous workout.  
  
'I admit these Lunarians have pretty decent weapons,' said Nephrite cleaning a bokken. 'That's not all they have,' injected Darien, 'They also have some beautiful yet strange and infuriating princesses.'  
  
'I have thought of that,' stated Zoicite, 'And have come to the conclusion that a little prank may be in order.'  
  
The others stared at him. This was Zoicite. General Zoicite. The one guy out of all of them who was calm and collected and able to think logically all the time. He was suggesting a prank.  
  
'Are you feeling all right?' enquired Jadeite.  
  
'Yeah, I never thought I would hear the day when Zoicite would be suggesting mischief.' Said Darien with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
Zoicite ears went slightly pink. 'She made my nose big!' he protested. 'One man had muttered that he knew all Earthlings to be ugly but not so hideously!'  
  
It was true that Zoicite valued brains over looks any day but still, he knew he wasn't ugly and was quite proud of the fact that he had looks and a brain.  
  
'I agree with him though,' interrupted Malachite, 'No one messes with the hair!' Although Malachite was very cold and indifferent to others, with his friends even though he barely smiled, they knew him to be a kind-hearted warrior who would risk his life for them.  
  
'I think we all agree that the princesses need a lesson,' said Jadeite, 'but we cannot do anything while we are here on the Moon. Not only is the Queen watching us but how we behave reflects on the honor of the Earth.'  
  
'But it's just a teeny tiny little joke,' protested Nephrite.  
  
'I agree with Jed,' said Zoi, 'If the princesses tell the Queen, the peace treaty will be endangered.'  
  
'OK so we have to wait till we get back to Earth but what will we do?' asked Darien. 'I have a fabulous idea!' enthused Jadeite, 'But I won't say anything just yet. It's only a half formed idea. There is still one more week before we go back to Earth so we still have time. Leave it to me.'  
  
The others glanced at each other. Jadeite with a great idea? Well there is a first time for everything.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
'We just can't leave it like that!' argued Raye, 'Their symptoms are gone and they won't leave for such a simple little thing!'  
  
'I agree,' said Lita, 'we have to attack while they are still unwary. They won't be expecting another attack so soon.'  
  
'Better offensive than defensive,' stated Ami.  
  
Serena nodded. She had felt a little guilty before but had quickly squashed the feeling. It wasn't really Prince Endymion's fault that she was engaged to him. Still it was his fault that Crystal was nearly thrown out of the palace.  
  
'Oh, I know!' said Mina, 'I have been saving this for a desperate suitor coming and well now is as good a time as any to use it.'  
  
The girls all giggled when Mina told them the plan, why it's been so long since they have had this much fun pulling pranks!  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
The next evening after supper....  
  
The Generals all glanced at one another uneasily. The Princesses have been nothing but polite today. They had all smiled and greeted the Generals quite formally courteous and even the fiery Raye had not lost her temper when Jadeite accidentally ripped her dress when he had closed a door too soon and her dress had got caught. He had quickly opened the door again and had caught a glimpse of half naked legs and a good portion of thigh and even a peek of underwear. Raye had turned so red that he had thought she would explode right then and there but instead she turned and stormed away.  
  
At dinner, the Princesses had been attentive whenever a Prince had spoke and even Mina had not been so ditzy.  
  
The only other time the Princesses had such a change in character was when they had pulled the last prank so the Princes were rather worried.  
  
'Dinner is almost over,' hissed Nephrite under his breath, 'we make it to our rooms and we are home free.'  
  
As dessert was cleared, the Princes quickly excused themselves and had practically ran to their quarters.  
  
The princesses sniggered. The guys were wary but nothing could save them now, not when they had the Sailor Scouts intent on mischief.  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
Darien breathed a sigh of relief. He had made it to his room safely. He took off his shirt and was about to change when he heard a soft knock on the door. It must be one of the guys, he assumed, probably scheming to get back at the Princesses.  
  
Darien opened the door and his eyes widened. It was Princess Serena. In a nightgown. 'Good Evening Prince Endymion,' she breathed. He could smell sweet vanilla and strawberries.  
  
'Good evening Princess,' he replied, he could feel himself getting quite hot. After all, Serena in a nightgown was not something you see everyday. (It's very modest compared to some frocks you see actresses wear today. Think thin straps and silk to the ankles.) 'May I ask what you are doing here so late?' he asked her, his eyes focused on her face intently.  
  
Do not look down he thought to himself, do not look down. Instead he found himself staring at her cherry lips. Such delicate lips, he thought, and he found himself imagining how they would feel. On him. Stop, he shook his head a little, it's just hormones, it's not like you've never seen a naked female before. Then he proceeded to think of a naked Serena. Arrgh, he shook his head again.  
  
Serena tilted her head, amused, wondering what could get Darien to change expressions so abruptly and rapidly.  
  
'I noticed you left rather quickly after dinner and was wondering if everything was alright' she said.  
  
'Of course everything is fine,' he replied, 'I was just a little tired that's all.' (That's a subtle hint for her to leave, in case u didn't get it.)  
  
'Oh really, whatever have you been doing all day,' she asked, deciding to ignore the hint. So Darien started to tell her of all the things he did when she said, 'excuse me,' she interrupted, 'it's rather cold and drafty out here,' and walked into his room and shut the door behind her.  
  
Darien blinked. Was that a good idea, he thought. She must be very naive to just march into men's rooms in the middle of the night without worry.  
  
'Pray continue,' she said as she seated herself on his bed. Darien was speechless. 'Princess,' he managed, 'Do you often sit on a man's bed in a man's room at such a late hour, alone I might add?'  
  
Serena smiled. 'I believe I am quite safe.' She assured him.  
  
Hurry up, she thought, I am running out of things to ask him and if he keeps standing right in front of me like that, I will start staring. For she had been fighting the urge to stare at his well-toned muscular chest. A slight blush rose to her cheeks. Come on, she thought, this is not the first time you have seen a male with his shirt off, though never at such close proximity, she argued.  
  
A silence had filled the room while Serena had been arguing with herself and was on the verge on becoming awkward when a scream was heard. 'Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!'  
  
Darien immediately jumped up and ran outside looking for the source and any suspicious characters.  
  
Gotta hurry, thought Serena.  
  
@~@~@~@~@  
  
'I need a bit of help with this translation of the ancient Lahmu text.' Asked Ami. Zoicite stared. Princess Ami came to his room, in a nightgown (same as Serena's) to ask about ancient languages? Well, people were different here, he thought.  
  
He let Ami in and was looking around for a place for her to put her giant text book as there wasn't a desk in the room and the dressing table was too small, when Ami seated herself on his bed.  
  
'I hope you don't mind,' said Ami, slightly pink. The girls had insisted on this part of the plan and Ami couldn't persuade them otherwise.  
  
Zoicite shook his head, she wasn't as timid as he first thought her to be. 'Well, let's have a look at this ancient text.' He suggested, he glanced at the book. 'I am surprised that you need any help, this language though ancient has already been deciphered and should be quite easy to translate.'  
  
'Yes,' agreed Ami, 'I have read this book before in both languages but I want to know what this exact word means,' she said pointing to a rather long and cursive word. 'Oh that, well my Lahmuian is a bit rusty but I say that means.....to dance about without a ..... cucumber.' He read.  
  
Ami smothered a giggle. He had been completely serious! 'Are you sure, I mean it does sound a tad strange.' She asked, 'Look more carefully.'  
  
Zoicite flipped a few pages, scanned a few lines and came back to the word. 'You are right,' he said, 'it actually means to dream you truest desire.'  
  
'Well that would make much more sense,' she said smiling. Zoicite couldn't help but think that she knew the meaning all along and was about to question her when a piercingly loud scream was heard.  
  
'Stay here,' said Zoicite, before rushing out of the door.  
  
As you wish, Ami thought happily.  
  
@~@~@~@~@  
  
'What do you want?' asked Malachite rather rudely as he glared at the blonde, blue-eyed princess.  
  
'I...... er..... came to ....look for my .....' Mina stuttered completely forgetting the lie Raye had told her to use.  
  
'Your what?' he questioned irritated over her slowness in answering. He was after all, Head General and demanded quick and efficient answers and actions.  
  
'kitten,' finished Mina, 'I came in search of my Kitten. Her name is ...... Myst and she is myst-ing' Mina giggled at her own joke.  
  
Malachite rolled his eyes. Is she like this all the time, he wondered. 'I have not seen your kitten and I highly doubt she would be in my room. Now good night princess.' He made to shut the door but Mina quickly dodged past him and was exploring his room, quietly calling, 'Here Myst Myst Myst. Come here baby, tsk tsk tsk, come out come out wherever you are.' She completely ignored the look of annoyance on the General's face and continued to search for her 'lost' kitten.  
  
'Why would you think that your kitten would be in my room?' asked the General trying to persuade her.  
  
'Oh this is her favourite resting place before it became your room' Mina explained proud of her quick lie.  
  
'And she would be resting right here, right now' asked Malachite skeptical. 'Yes,' said Mina confidently and continued her search.  
  
Malachite just stood there and watched while Mina proceeded to search in every nook and cranny making silly cooing noises.  
  
While Mina was looking under his bed, Malachite finally noticed something about her. Or rather three somethings. Firstly, she was wearing a nightgown. Secondly, this nightgown was not quite adequate and he could see her bottom (the gown is covering it but he's thinking of its shape) and it was very cute. And lastly, perhaps it was not wise to have a girl on you bedroom floor wearing nothing but a thin nightgown in the middle of the night. He would hate it if gossip started, he did not like being talked about.  
  
Malachite was just about to ask Mina to leave when a blood-curdling scream filled the air.  
  
Without another word, Malachite raced out of the room to find the cause of such terror. Under his bed, Mina grinned, about time! She thought.  
  
@~@~~~@~@~@~  
  
'You made me hot cocoa and biscuits?' asked Nephrite. 'I made the cocoa but I didn't have time to make the biscuits. I got them from the kitchen,' explained Lita.  
  
'Why?' he asked, no one has bought him late night food since his mother did when he was still 6.  
  
'Well, you barely ate any dinner,' explained Lita, 'And it's my duty to make sure everyone is well-fed.'  
  
'Is that not a job for the head chef here?' he asked.  
  
'Oh, James is a darling old man but he is as busy as it is without having to worry about individuals.'  
  
'I see, well your Moon Kingdom is rather considerate.'  
  
'Glad you approve of something,' she said without thinking and quickly rushed in to place the food on the bedside table.  
  
'I approve of a lot of things,' Nephrite said, 'your environment is well looked after and rather beautiful for one and your food is quite delicious. Most of it is on second thought.' Lita looked him straight in the eyes. She was not ashamed of what she did, it was his fault for hurting Emerald. And she told him so.  
  
'True,' he conceded 'but is the life of an animal worth the life of another human being? Or rather is the pain worth it?'  
  
'We are all equal and should all be respected,' she said frowning. 'And animals are never as cruel or cold-hearted as humans are.'  
  
He gave her a look, wondering if something of the past had hurt her but she read that look and shook her head. 'I have seen things, that is all.' She explained, now she thought, do it right now. Fortunately 'it' did do it right now. Nephrite had left the room before the scream even ended.  
  
@~@~~@~@~@~@~@  
  
'Can't get enough of me can you?' grinned Jadeite upon finding Raye at his door. Arrogant bastard thought Raye angrily but outwardly she pouted.  
  
'Tee hee,' she giggled, 'Oh Jadeite you mustn't tease me so!'  
  
Jadeite frowned. This was not like Raye at all.  
  
Raye sashayed into the room. She turned around and leaned close to his face. 'I came to see how your injuries were,' she breathed, transforming instantly from bubbly schoolgirl to seductive vixen. She ran a hand up his arm and curled it possessively around his neck. 'Do you need me to have another look?' she purred, 'Perhaps I can kiss it better, hmm?'  
  
Jadeite smirked. She was not the only one who knew how to play this game, he thought. 'I'm fine really,' he drawled, 'but perhaps you need me to examine you for injuries. You are wearing a rather interesting garment.' His hands rotated in small circles on her back. He tightened his hold on her.  
  
'Perhaps we should remove it to see?' he whispered into her ear. Raye blushed. She was not expecting this!  
  
Jadeite grinned on seeing the blush. She is so adorable, he thought, in a non-attractive way of course, he quickly added.  
  
'Me? But I came to see you.' Said Raye, extracting herself from his arms. 'Well, come here and see me then,' he said, grabbing her wrist and pulling her towards him.  
  
This caught Raye unexpected and she collided right into his chest where his arms wrapped around her once more.  
  
'Wha-' she said before her question was cut off by his lips on her.  
  
Raye shuddered; it felt like there was molten lava running through her veins.  
  
She pulled away and was about to slap him when the scream punctured the air. Jadeite frowned then winked and said; 'We'll continue this later,' before running off to see what the trouble was.  
  
Like hell we will! Raye thought, You are so lucky that she screamed just then. Raye turned towards the bed, I hope this hurts, she thought still with the memory of his lips in her mind.  
  
@~@~~@~@~~@  
  
The Princes all sprinted through the halls until they reached a room on the other side of the palace. As one they barged inside to find ...... a maid. A dark-haired maid, slightly trembling before the fierce gazes of the five princes. She was alone. Upon questioning it turned out she had seen a mouse, 'It was a large mouse!' she insisted. The Princes sighed and made their way back to their chambers. They found it empty, the Princesses had left.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Tbc  
  
Tell me how you think, writing style, descriptions etc. plz R&R. ^-^!  
  
Next chappie - what the girls have done! 


	6. Author's Note and plea for help

Author's Note:  
  
I was just looking over the chapters and I realized that the paragraphs are not showing!! It's just one huge block!! What do I do to fix that and does anyone know how to make italics or bold print show?? Much appreciated, I am rather new to this posting and I am not quite sure what to do. Thank you to those who reviewed, I would like to acknowledge them specially -  
  
Pyro*chic - How to do so would be of great help. Thx  
  
Che che - I am writing as fast as possible, my skoolwork has gone in a downward spiral cos of this.  
  
Thank you Mistressof Desire, Venus, Usako4life and ioke. Much appreciated. It's nice to know people are reading.  
  
Oh and btw, does anyone have more ideas for pranks? Cos there is gonna be a lot of them! Ja ne! ^-^! 


	7. Chapter Six

Thank you to all who reviewed. I uploaded again chap 5, hopefully without giant blocks of text! I know exactly where I am going with this story; I'm just having a bit of trouble getting there. I tell you now; this story is going to be kind of long so if you wanted a short story this might not be it.  
  
Newayz on with the show! Enjoy! ^-^!  
  
Chapter Six  
  
'Have you girls seen the Princes this morning?' enquired the Queen.  
  
'No mother I have just woken up and went straight here.' Replied Serena. 'We have not seen them either,' chorused the girls.  
  
Strange, thought the Queen, no matter how late the Generals and the Prince, they always arrived before Serena got here!  
  
'Excuse me your Majesty,' bowed a palace servant, 'Prince Endymion, General Malachite, Zoicite, Jadeite and Nephrite would like to apologize and would the Queen please excuse them as they are feeling poorly this morning. They said to please start breakfast without them.'  
  
Queen Serenity dismissed the servant and turned full frontal glare on the princesses. The four Senshi had the grace to blush but Serena grinned cheekily.  
  
'Girls,' sighed the Queen, 'another attack so soon? Please, they are here as signs of peace! If the King and Queen of Earth were to hear how poorly the Princes are treated it would jeopardize everything!'  
  
'But mother!' protested Serena despite the warning glances of the others, 'I didn't do anything! We did nothing I tell you! We can't help it if they have weak immune systems!'  
  
Serenity then got angry. 'If I hear of another prank pulled, I will not only release the Sabres back into the wild but I will also think of a punishment so drastic that all of you will regret it!' she hissed quickly.  
  
Serena scowled rebelliously. 'This has nothing to do with Crystal! Why punish her when she has done nothing wrong?'  
  
'Serena, you are princess of the realm. Do you know what it means to be princess? Do you? One day you will rule it all and all I can see is a spoilt little girl who refuses to grow up!' Queen Serenity abruptly stood up and walked out.  
  
Reaching the doorway she stopped and turned. 'I expect each of you girls to bring the Princes breakfast.' She commanded. As Serena was about to protest, she added, 'And lunch.' She paused. 'And dinner. And whatever else they need. If I hear any complaints from them, I will make you play servant to them for a day. I will check up on you.' And she left.  
  
The girls stood there with their mouths open in shock.  
  
'Well, this plan sure backfired,' commented Ami. 'Breakfast, lunch and dinner? Breakfast lunch and dinner?' mumbled Mina over and over.  
  
'I think it's going to be fun!' enthused Lita.  
  
Serena jumped up. 'I have a great idea!' she shouted.  
  
'Oh really? Is it as good as the last one?' said Raye sarcastically.  
  
'Even better! We have to serve them food right?' said Serena grinning, 'Well, how about we put something in the food?'  
  
'I think it's a marvelous idea! Keep attacking while we are ahead!'  
  
'I pity the Generals but hey you guys never listen to me anyway.'  
  
'Nothing poisonous or anything. Just a little too hot or spicy or sweet...'  
  
'I say bugs and spiders and horse doo-doo!'  
  
Serena grinned. Her mother will eventually see that the Prince and her weren't suited and cancel the engagement for sure!  
  
~@~@~@~  
  
In each of their respective room, the Generals and their Prince groaned. From the whispers of the palace staff, they had heard what the Queen had ordered. Breakfast, lunch and dinner? Was the Queen mad? However are they gonna survive?  
  
(Their rooms are all in the same part of the palace but in separate corridors. Think of one main corridor and five smaller corridors off it.)  
  
Flashback to early that morning......  
  
Five shouts were heard simultaneously from five different rooms. Much to the surprise of palace staff.  
  
'My face! My beautiful face!'  
  
'My skin! What has that bitch done to my skin!'  
  
'My lustrous hair! It's ruined!'  
  
'I don't want to live! But I am going to kill them first!'  
  
'I'm melting! Meellttiiiinnngg!'  
  
'There's no place like home. There's no place like home!'  
  
'It's all a bad dream. Awake! I said AWAKE GODDAMNIT!'  
  
There was a flurry of activity as they stormed out of their rooms and into the Princes'.  
  
They stopped and looked at one another in amazement. Nephrite burst out laughing. 'Mal.....?' he breathed.  
  
General Malachite, leader of the Royal Guard, Commander of the King's Army, now sported a lovely pink nose. A kitten's nose to be exact. Along with little white fluffy ears and a long soft white tail. His teeth had grown sharper and his hands, arms and legs were all 'slightly' hairier than before. Malachite's original hair was now long and scraggly, white with hot pink streaks in it. His eyes however remained unchanged. And they were sparkling with anger. He was not happy.  
  
'Oh! But you look so adorable!' laughed Nephrite at his leader. Nephrite had changed into a mouse. He had small pink ears that swiveled and a long pointy nose and whiskers. He was slightly gray in colour and his hair, his glossy auburn hair, was now white yet still glossy. His hands became longer and more claw-like. Behind him a pink tail swayed.  
  
Malachite hissed. He did not miss the fact that Nephrite's hair still looked radiant. He turned and pounced on Nephrite. Nephrite squeaked. He ran and hid under Darien's bed and refused to come out.  
  
'Oh stop it you two!' growled Jadeite. Jadeite had now the features of an Artic Snow wolf. He had short soft fur all over his body and canine teeth. His nose was wet and black and he had a bushy white tail behind him. Jadeite at the moment was sniffing Zoicite unceremoniously. Zoicite was waving an arm at him.  
  
Zoicite was in the form of an owl. A snowy owl, (like Hedwig in Harry Potter). He had acquired feathers and in place of his mouth, a beak was there. His nose was nowhere to be seen. He had shrunk, his legs were more bowlegged and he had trouble walking. Instead of his hair, he now had a magnificent proud crest and Zoicite couldn't help but swivel his head around and round to look in the mirror at it.  
  
'Could you please stop that. It's unnerving.' Pleaded Zoicite.  
  
'Zoicite, have I ever told you how interesting you smell? In fact everything smells rather interesting.' Jadeite turned and started sniffing at Malachite.  
  
'Stop that! Let us talk to our Prince!' ordered Malachite. For though they were in his chambers, they had not yet seen him. They looked at the lump in the bed. 'Dare?' asked Jadeite giving the lump a poke.  
  
'We need to talk to you!' said Nephrite while cleaning his face. 'Leave me alone! Go away!' came a muffled voice under the blankets.  
  
'Come on, it can not be any worse than the rest of us.' Said Zoicite. 'Correction,' said Nephrite, 'it cannot be any worse than Malachite here.' Malachite chose to ignore that, focusing his attention on his Prince.  
  
As one all four Generals, pulled off the sheets to reveal ..... well, they did not know what it was. But one word could sum it up ...... ugly.  
  
'I ..... uh .... disregard my last comment.' Muttered Nephrite.  
  
Zoicite peered at Darien, interested. 'It looks a lot like Phoca sibirica of the Antarctic region from Earth though slightly different.'  
  
'Phoca Siber-wha?' asked Jadeite.  
  
'In English this time,' asked Malachite.  
  
Zoicite sighed. 'He looks like an Antarctic fur seal yet different.' He explained.  
  
Darien moaned and hid himself under his pillow. Needless to say he was unsuccessful. It was like trying to hide an elephant underneath a needle.  
  
Darien's skin had turned white and was slightly more transparent. His head had grown rounder and his ears grew flat to his head. He had no remaining hair to speak of. On his face were flaps of skin that did not appear to have a purpose. His nose protruded longer and was the only black part of him. His shoulders had shrunk and his hips had widened. The fingers on his hands were webbed. Yet the oddest thing of all was his legs and feet. They had merged themselves together, but not completely. All in all it was disgusting to look at. (Btw Darien is not naked, he is wearing a long shirt with sleeves and halfway unbuttoned. So are the generals)  
  
Malachite fumed. 'They have gone too far. We will retaliate.' The others nodded agreement.  
  
'I think we should-' started Jadeite but was interrupted by a knock on the door.  
  
'Excuse me your majesty,' began a servant as he entered. His eyes widened as he took in their appearances. 'The Queen welcomes you to breakfast,' he stuttered.  
  
Jadeite quickly jumped up and cornered the servant. 'Our appearance is quite normal and the Queen knows of this however we do not wish this to be common knowledge around the palace so not a word or I will personally hunt you down and all your family too.' he threatened.  
  
The servant speechlessly nodded and made a quick exit.  
  
'We must go back to our rooms and keep low. We do not wish to scare everyone.' Suggested Zoi.  
  
'We will talk tonight,' ordered Malachite glancing at his Prince for Darien had not said a single word.  
  
The others agreed and off they went.  
  
~@~@~@~  
  
Lita grinned. Here was a punishment that she did enjoy. Oh the look on Nephrite's face when he saw himself, she thought, what I would give to see that.  
  
She knocked on the door and waited. 'Come in,' said Nephrite. Lita chuckled to herself before entering. Nephrite's voice was like a squeak! Reminds me of choirboys before puberty, she thought.  
  
'I made you some porridge,' she said as she opened the door with her back. She made sure she had placed the breakfast down on a nearby table before turning to face Nephrite with a straight face.  
  
At least it had started off as a straight face that had quickly turned into a smile, then a grin, then a chuckle and a chortle and before you know it, helpless, full-throated laughter that left you clutching your sides and rolling on the floor.  
  
Nephrite however did not laugh. He frowned.  
  
'Have you quite finished?' he asked coldly, well, as cold as a squeak can get.  
  
Lita immediately straightened up. 'I apologize,' she said humbly with a twinkle in her eye.  
  
Nephrite turned from her. 'You have brought the breakfast, now leave Me.' he said, 'I am humiliated enough.'  
  
Lita reached out and placed her hand on his shoulder. 'I apologize for laughing at you but not for what I have done.' She said softly.  
  
He did not say anything but he did brush her hand off either. 'You have to understand,' she said, 'I have nothing against you. It is only the fact that your Prince is engaged to my Princess.'  
  
Nephrite turned. 'Our Prince is not happy either, but you do not see us changing you to some hideous beast.'  
  
Lita smiled. 'You look nothing like a hideous beast. I think you are quite cute.' She said, and then realizing what she just said, she blushed.  
  
Nephrite smiled, she blushes so prettily, he thought. 'I see,' he drawled, 'are you implying that I look better as a mouse than as a man?'  
  
'Of course not,' burst Lita before she could stop herself, 'I mean ...... you look cute now and even when you are normal, you look ...... quite nice.'  
  
'Nice? That is all you can say about me? Nice?' he asked enjoying the discomfit of the Jupiter Princess.  
  
Lita fidgeted. She cannot believe this man. 'I am not here to feed your ego,' she said matter-of-factly, 'just your stomach.'  
  
Lita walked over to the table, 'Come it's getting cold.'  
  
Nephrite walked over and sat down. Nephrite turned to ask Lita if she made it herself and was met with a mouthful of porridge. Nephrite blinked in surprise.  
  
Lita seeing his reaction she immediately put down the spoon and backed away, her face was beet-red. Lita had nursed several folk before and usually they were too weak to feed themselves, she had forgotten where she was.  
  
'I ... uh... see ... I...' she could not form the words.  
  
Nephrite however was not paying attention. 'It hurts,' he breathed looking around for somewhere to spit. He settled for a pot plant. What kind of porridge was this? He thought, it had stung! Literally, burning his mouth, it felt like needles pricking his tongue.  
  
Lita went even redder. Damn she thought, what a time to feel guilty. "My mistake,' she said quickly grabbing the bowl and practically running out of the room.  
  
Nephrite had managed to ease the pain in his tongue with a glass of water. He looked at the departing Lita. I see, the thought dawned on him; it was going to be another joke. But why did she leave? He wondered.  
  
@~@~@~@  
  
Raye stormed into the room without knocking. 'Breakfast,' she shouted and turned to leave.  
  
'Ah ah ah,' teased Jadeite, 'I heard the Queen's order, you are meant to serve me!' He began to chuckle evilly.  
  
Raye fumed. He was so infuriating. Raye walked over and picked up the spoon. 'Open wide,' she said sweetly.  
  
Jadeite grinned; he was not going to fall for this. 'I'm not that stupid, you had the perfect chance to put something in there.' He said. 'I ain't eating anything from you.'  
  
Raye ground her teeth. How did he know? Well at least she tried.  
  
'Fine, if you don't want to eat, I'm leaving.' She made to leave once more.  
  
'But Raye,' he protested slowly, 'I think I need another pillow.' Jadeite was lying propped up in bed.  
  
Raye grabbed another pillow from the closet and threw it at him.  
  
'Help me here, I can't put this behind me,' said Jadeite as he caught the pillow.  
  
Why won't he let me leave? Wondered Raye angrily as she helped prop the pillow. Arms snaked around her waist and pulled her onto the bed. (Like you didn't see that one coming. ^_~!)  
  
'What are you doing?' screeched Raye as Jadeite rubbed noses with her.  
  
'I'm smelling you,' he said simply, 'And I must say, you smell quite nice.'  
  
Raye blushed. How did these things happen? Two minutes in the room and here she was lying on top of him in bed!  
  
'Let me go, you pervert!' she shouted.  
  
'Do you really want that?' breathed Jadeite in her ear causing shivers to run down her back. 'Because I know you don't want me to,' he continued.  
  
Raye could not help it. He caused so many feeling within her. She slapped his face, jumped out of bed and stormed out of the room.  
  
Jadeite grinned. She's mine, he thought happily.  
  
~@~@~@~  
  
'Tucker time!' chirped Mina as she made her way in.  
  
Malachite sighed. 'Leave it and go.' He demanded not even bothering to face her.  
  
'I am Head of the Protectors of the Princess. I am not answerable to you and I refuse to take orders.' She said in all seriousness.  
  
Malachite sniffed. Head Protector? Looks like nothing but a title! 'Fine. However I do not require further assistance and suggest you leave.' He said. 'I find yo-'  
  
'You are so soft!' squealed Mina stroking his hair. She couldn't help herself. 'Even Pearl's fur is not as beautiful as this!'  
  
'Do you really think so?' asked Malachite. Cold and unfeeling he may be but his one pride is his hair.  
  
'Of course. I wouldn't say it if I did not mean It.' said Mina still stroking his hair yet reaching to give his ears a scratch too.  
  
Malachite leaned into her hand and purred. It was in his nature he could not stop himself.  
  
When he realized what he was doing he immediately shrugged her off and backed away.  
  
Mina shrugged feeling a little disappointed. Why do I care she thought.  
  
'Here eat your breakfast before it gets cold.' She said with her usual smile.  
  
Malachite walked over and took a bite. His eyes began to water. It stings! The porridge is hurting him! He spat it into his basin and emptied a jug of water on his head to ease the pain. He turned to look at Mina.  
  
Mina stood there laughing. She was laughing at him! He hated to be made fun of! He stormed over, grabbed her shoulders and shook her.  
  
'Don't laugh at me!' he growled. Mina continued to do so. 'That's it!' Malachite picked up the bowl of porridge and hurled it at Mina's face.  
  
With her mouth open, Mina caught the entire impact of this porridge. 'Aaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggghhhhhhhhh!' she screamed. Running in circles around the room.  
  
Malachite couldn't help it. He smiled. He grinned. He was full on laughing. (The kind that Lita experienced earlier.)  
  
Mina had found console from a vase of water in the corridor outside. She stormed back in to find Malachite rolling around on the floor.  
  
This time, she grabbed his arms and shook him. 'That was meant for you!' she wailed. 'I failed the mission! I am going to be the only one that failed!'  
  
She began pounding her fists onto his chest. Malachite stopped laughing. He began to feel slightly guilty. I mean, if one spoonful had hurt him how much pain was an entire bowlful?  
  
'I apologize.' He said holding her fists preventing her harmless attack.  
  
Mina stopped wailing. She looked up at him. Was the great stone General Malachite apologizing to her? She smiled. 'I forgive you,' she said and began stroking his head again.  
  
Malachite blinked at her sudden change. Was she always this ... cute? He wondered. I mean he quickly thought to himself, moody! Yeah that's what I was trying to think.  
  
'Why were you on this .... mission to begin with?' he asked. 'Orders of the Princess,' said Mina distractedly, his ears were so cute. 'She doesn't wish to marry you Prince.'  
  
'I see,' said Malachite deciding to get as much info as possible, he was after all Head General and Protector. 'So what is she planning to do next?' he asked softly.  
  
'Well,' said Mina, 'I think she's just planning to keep up the pranks until you decide to cancel the engagement and go home.'  
  
'And what if we don't go home?' asked Malachite staring intently at her eyes, they are the most beautiful shade of blue, he decided.  
  
Mina could not speak; she was drowning in his eyes. Malachite asked again and this time squeezing her hand a little.  
  
Mina jumped. She had forgotten that he still had hold of one of her hands! This also bought her to what he was actually doing and her face went red. However, this time from anger and not of embarrassment.  
  
'That was low,' she hissed. 'I don't know how you keep the position of Leader when you fall for a simple ploy like that,' drawled Malachite.  
  
Mina was speechless. Why did she fall for that? Without another word she left the room.  
  
Malachite smiled to himself. I have never laughed so hard in my life, he mused, that girl is so amusing.  
  
@~@~@~@  
  
'I have bought you some porridge General Zoicite.' Said Ami as she looked around. Zoicite was nowhere to be seen.  
  
She placed the porridge down and walked out onto the balcony. Zoicite was perched on a chair overlooking the forest.  
  
'It's beautiful,' he said softly, 'it reminds me of home.' He looked at his half-formed wings. 'Would that I could jump off this balcony and fly.'  
  
'Excuse me,' said Ami. She turned back into the room and emptied the porridge bowl down the water closet.  
  
'Pray, what are you doing Princess Ami?' asked Zoicite as he stumbled in.  
  
'I can not in good conscience let you eat that porridge.' She explained. 'It has a substance called Devil's Sweet in it. It leaves a burning sensation on the tongue. I know that you have suffered enough, you are in the form of an owl for goodness sake.'  
  
Ami continued to babble and finally stopped breathless and her face slightly pink. Zoicite grinned, or at least tried to. This Princess had an attack of the mind and couldn't continue the prank! Well, he was grateful to say the least.  
  
'What is the scientific name of this Devil's Sweet?' he asked.  
  
Ami gave a sigh of relief. Questions she can answer!  
  
They walked back out onto the balcony and continued to have a very scientific and boring (to everyone else) discussion on mathematical and quantum physics and other such things.  
  
'I never met a girl who knew Aristotle's Theory,' commented Zoicite. 'I never met a guy who wished to hear about it.' said Ami blushing.  
  
'Princess Ami-' 'Please, just call me Ami.' She said with a smile.  
  
'Ami,' continued Zoicite, 'do you perhaps know the game of chess?'  
  
'Chess?' her eyes lit up, 'I love chess! No one here wants to play it though. They find it too dull.'  
  
'Likewise on Earth. Then perhaps I will challenge you to a game.' Said Zoicite, 'After of course, I get the use of my hands back,' he said looking at his wings.  
  
Ami blushed. 'The effects will wear off by tomorrow,' she informed.  
  
The two spent a lovely morning discussing the pros and cons of various famous chess moves.  
  
~@~@~@~  
  
'Prince Endymion?' called Serena.  
  
She looked at the bed. The lump did not move. 'Darien?' she walked over to it and tried to lift up the sheets to no avail.  
  
Serena frowned. The powder she had placed in his bed, known as Animal's Residue, shouldn't have hurt him at all. 'Darien,' she called again trying to lift up the blankets.  
  
'Go away!' came a muffled voice.  
  
Serena ginned evilly. 'HOLY MACARONI! FIRE!' she screamed. Darien sat up and looked around him. Seeing no fire he groaned and threw a pillow at Serena.  
  
'Go away!' he buried himself in blankets again.  
  
'What's the matter Endymion? Can't take the heat?' Serena successfully yanked the blanket down far enough to see his face. He turned away from her. 'Don't look at me!' he cried.  
  
'Why not?' she asked curiously, he was acting rather strange.  
  
'I'm hideous!' he shouted, 'And it's all your fault! I know you are here to laugh at me!'  
  
Now she understood. 'So the mighty Prince can't stand being ugly huh?' she mocked. 'And how many girls have you dumped for how they looked?'  
  
He was silent.  
  
'I have heard about you, you know.' She continued, 'How you publicly humiliate girls who are in love with you, tease them, lead them on and finally reject them. It's not so fun being ugly is it?'  
  
'You know nothing! Understand nothing!' he hissed.  
  
'I do know that beauty is from within.' She said softly. 'Have you not wondered what you have transformed into?' she asked.  
  
'A mutant.' He replied, 'An outcast of nature. A reject. A mistake.'  
  
Serena gasped in anger. 'Do not speak in ignorance.' She said heatedly.  
  
Darien turned at hearing her anger. She was really passionate about this, he thought.  
  
'Tell me,' he said softly.  
  
Serena looked away. A faraway look came into her eyes. 'Serena?' asked Darien softly.  
  
'There are three major bodies of water on the moon,' began Serena, still looking spaced out. Darien could tell this meant something to her.  
  
'The Sea of Serenity, the Sea of Tranquility and the Ocean of Storms.' (a/n I kid u not, this is actually true!)  
  
'Needless to say the Ocean of Storms is the most violent and unpredictable of these oceans. Even hardened sailors fear to cross that ocean, its brutal waves and bad weather sink even the most seaworthy ship. Its moods can change instantly and most often for the worse. It is a place filled with legend and superstition.'  
  
'Go on,' whispered Darien enchanted, being from a planet 70% water he was spellbound.  
  
'They say that once long ago, the Ocean was not like that. It was once a calm and peaceful ocean. However one day, an angel had fallen out of the sky. She was speared by a local fisherman. Her wing hurt and bleeding, she could not fly and had fallen into the water. Upon touching the water, the angel had transformed. Her legs became a flipper and she changed into a Mantilla. What you have become,' she said looking at Darien in all seriousness. 'The gods were angry that an angel had been hurt and had hurled thunderbolts and hailstones down into the ocean. This caused the storms that we see today, the wrath of the gods at such disrespect. As for the fisherman, he searched the ocean and found the angel. He took care of her so that she didn't die and in repent for causing her fall from the heavens, changed himself into a Mantilla and went to live with her. People now, whenever they see a Mantilla in the ocean they say it is a sign of good will and luck. They are not common but they are there.' She finished.  
  
Darien sat lost in thought. There was something she was not telling him. 'And?' he asked.  
  
'Mantillas are also known for rescuing sailors from storms. They say it is the fisherman and the angel helping others.' She said softly. 'Mantilla in ancient Lunarian means gift of the gods' (It is actually a type of Spanish lace ^-^!)  
  
'You tell this tale with reverence. Why is it so important?' asked Darien. 'A great king-' she began, than stopped. 'It doesn't matter. What I am trying to say is that the angel was beautiful and all Mantillas are regarded as beautiful. Beautiful from within.'  
  
Darien showed her his arms. 'What are all these folds of skin for then?' he demanded. 'People say they are the leftovers of the angel's wings.' Sighed Serena.  
  
'Thank you Princess Serena,' said Darien face slightly pink, 'You did not need to tell me a tale yet you did. And for that I am grateful.'  
  
'It was no trouble,' said Serena. Why did I tell him that? Wondered Serena. She had never told anyone this story. The Queen herself had told Serena this when she was quite small.  
  
'In truth,' confessed Darien, 'I did not wish to be engaged to you.' He quickly continued when he saw Serena's eyes widen. 'Not because I thought you unworthy as such but because I did not wish to marry a person I had not met.' He explained.  
  
Serena smiled. 'I felt exactly the same way, which is why I was pulling all those pranks.' 'I have to admit. Those pranks were awfully clever.' Admired the Prince. 'Yes, they were some of my best.' Said Serena proudly.  
  
The two continued to swap stories of how they used to get rid of suitors and schoolteachers.  
  
A bowl of cold porridge left on a table remained uneaten.  
  
@~@~@~@  
  
Tbc So what did you think? I have a faint idea of how I am continuing this so plz read n review!! ^-^! Arigato!  
  
Ja ne! 


	8. Chapter Seven

Thank you to all who reviewed! * Hugs and kisses to all * I see people who demand reviews when they have like 40 or 50 already and refuse to write more, it makes me so mad! Why can't they be happy? Some people are just greedy...  
  
Your reviews made me so happy! 12! Never I have gotten so many! My other stories kinda sucked and I didn't finish them but I promise I won't do that with this. I was dancing in my chair and my brother (I have three too!) was giving me weird looks. Unfortunately my net has been cut off so I am not able to update as often as I wish, I ask you to please be patient and I will try my hardest. ^-^!  
  
Enough with that, on with the story .  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Same day, late in the afternoon,  
  
Lita walked into the training room to see Raye beating the life out of a sandbag tied to the ceiling. Mina was next to her doing the same thing to another one however on the sandbag someone had hastily pinned a rather deformed stick figure of a General with silver eyes and .... kitty ears?  
  
Lita saw Serena sitting in a corner with a dreamy look in her eyes. She was so spaced out that she had not even noticed Lita. Ami was curled up in a corner reading a book on chess; occasionally she would stop and stare into the distance. Lita frowned, am I imagining things or is she slightly pink?  
  
Raye and Mina stopped for a breather. Raye turned and noticed the stick figure. 'That's a great idea but I don't need a visual, I can see him in my head.' Mina replied, 'I can see him in my head too but it makes me so much more ..... satisfied to see his face.'  
  
'That bad huh?'  
  
'It was the worst! I cannot believe I have to go back there for lunch.'  
  
'It could not have been much worse than mine' Raye's face went red. 'He totally humiliated me!'  
  
'The porridge thing didn't work out?' asked Lita of everyone. Ami went red. 'I .... didn't follow through.' She murmured.  
  
'What?' shouted Raye turning to confront Ami.  
  
'I mean,' she hastily altered, 'He saw through my plan. Yeah, that's what happened.' Raye immediately calmed down. 'He saw through mine too.' Ami breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
'My plan half worked,' offered Mina, 'But it also backfired right into my face. Literally.' 'Yeah,' agreed Lita, 'Mine went something like that too.'  
  
Four girls turned as one and looked at Serena. She was still gazing off into space with that dreamy look and silly half smile.  
  
'Sez?' asked Mina, 'Serena? Are you feeling alright?'  
  
'Hmm?' she asked snapping back to herself. 'Oh, hello Lita! We have been waiting for you.'  
  
The four exchanged glances. 'Serena,' asked Raye slowly, 'did you follow through with the plan?'  
  
Serena blinked. 'oh I have been meaning to talk to you. Mission: Operation chase off unwanted silly Earthlings, has not worked. I want to call it off.'  
  
The others took a step back. This is the same girl who only a few hours ago had convinced them all to take messed-up porridge to un-suspecting princes with such passion and power that they could not refuse her.  
  
'May I ask why?' asked Ami logically.  
  
'Endy and I- I mean Prince Endymion and I have had a talk and he understands everything. He had not wished to do this either. He was dragged into it like I was.' She explained.  
  
'No more pranks?' asked Raye softly, 'No more tricks?'  
  
'No more pranks or tricks,' echoed Serena firmly.  
  
Raye looked disappointed. 'I was having fun.' She mumbled. Mina agreed.  
  
'We have to get them back for what they did!' she argued.  
  
'But we already have!' protested Ami. The others glanced at her in confusion.  
  
'We have tricked and humiliated the Princes twice now and some of it was painful, not to mention the porridge incident, I can tell that not all the Princes escaped from that.' She explained.  
  
Serena vigorously nodded. 'I feel that we have exacted our revenge.'  
  
'But they have done things since then!' argued Raye but when asked all she did was turn red and refuse to speak of it.  
  
'Serena,' asked Lita suspiciously, 'what do you think of Prince Endymion now?'  
  
Serena blushed. 'He is rather nice when you get to know him.' She mumbled. 'I cannot believe this!' squealed Mina. 'She has fallen in love with the enemy!'  
  
'I have not!' objected Serena. 'I just said he was nice as in a friend sort of way.'  
  
Mina gave the others a knowing wink. 'I am the goddess of luur-ve you know,' she whispered loudly. The others couldn't help it. They giggled, Serena's face was so funny!  
  
'It doesn't matter anyway,' huffed Serena, 'We have to go to Earth tomorrow evening so I suggest you pack or do whatever you hyenas do in your free time.'  
  
She left the room, mimicking the Queen's grand exit but not quite right, much to their amusement.  
  
@~@~@~@~@  
  
Lunch had passed with no trouble as the Queen had left the palace on important business and the girls had pleaded with the servants until they had promised to serve lunch to the Princes. The servants knew the Queen's orders but who could resist five puppy-dog faces? The staff loved their Princesses and had found the whole affair rather amusing but had steadfastly refused to serve dinner as well.  
  
That evening ......  
  
Serena and Ami had not minded serving dinner; in fact they rather enjoyed it. They dined with the Princes and had talked animatedly throughout the evening.  
  
Serena and Darien gazed at each other across the table. Both were slightly pink.  
  
When Serena started to feel slightly flustered at the silence she asked, 'We are leaving tomorrow for Earth. Tell me of your planet.'  
  
'Earth,' said Darien smiling, 'Is a beautiful planet with many trees and vast amounts of water. It's a place filled with vibrant color and most native animals are not dangerous at all.'  
  
Serena could hear the pride and passion in his voice when he spoke of Earth. Clearly he missed his home.  
  
'More beautiful than the Moon?' she enquired without offence.  
  
'The Moon is beautiful in all its radiant glory,' he explained, 'But the Earth has a beauty of its own. I wish to show you the Royal Rose Gardens.' He confessed  
  
'What is in there?' asked Serena subconsciously pleased that he thought of her.  
  
'When the Moon is full and the roses are in full bloom, it is an enchanting place to be.' He described, thrilled that she wished to see it.  
  
'I do wish to see it,' enthused Serena. They both smiled.  
  
@~@~@~@  
  
In a room not far away ...  
  
'Checkmate,' Ami said with a satisfied smile, Zoicite's jaw dropped opened. He was just beaten by a girl ...... from the Moon.  
  
'Good match,' offered Ami when Zoicite was apparently speechless.  
  
'I will get my revenge,' said Zoicite to Ami with a smile, 'Another round?'  
  
'Certainly.' And with that they continued.  
  
@~@~@~@  
  
Things were not going so well in other parts of the palace.  
  
General Malachite was eating dinner in his room alone. He had trouble using the utensils with his paws and had resorted to lapping food from the dish on the table.  
  
Malachite sighed and glanced at the door.  
  
He remembered to earlier that evening ... 'I have bought you your dinner.' Said Mina with her usual smile.  
  
Malachite had expected her to stay and annoy him further but she had placed the dish down and left the room without another word.  
  
Somehow it had left him feeling rather disappointed. And now he was alone and for once felt lonely.  
  
He began to lap again when he heard a knock on the door. He looked up as Mina entered.  
  
'I forgot to bring you your dessert,' she explained before giggling.  
  
Malachite just sat there, he rarely had words to say so he said nothing.  
  
Mina put the dessert down and bustled up to Malachite. She whipped out a handkerchief and wiped his chin. 'I didn't forget to bring you a spoon did I?' she asked worriedly peering into his face.  
  
Malachite looked away. Being near her sometimes made him feel funny, it wasn't that he hadn't been with a female before but Princess Mina was different. He couldn't stand to be near her but he didn't like being away from her either.  
  
'You didn't forget,' he said brusquely, 'It was easier that way.' He showed her his paws.  
  
Understanding dawned and Mina had the grace to blush. 'Well if it is my fault than I will rectify it.' She picked up the spoon and without hesitation held it up to his mouth.  
  
Malachite blinked. She was offering to feed him? He blushed much to Mina's amusement. 'The Great General Malachite will not be spoon fed like a child.' He said 'It would be an embarrassment and a shame.'  
  
'I see,' said Mina still holding the spoon, 'And lapping from his dish like a little kitty cat isn't?'  
  
'Well,' he blushed, 'No one was watching.' He mumbled.  
  
'And no one is now,' she said logically and without further ado shoved the spoon in his mouth.  
  
Malachite was flabbergasted until he realized she was right and began eating. 'Are you still angry with me?' he asked between mouthfuls looking at her.  
  
'I was,' admitted Mina, 'But seeing you with food all over your face made me forget.'  
  
'It was not ALL over my face!' he huffed.  
  
'Actually it was and you looked like you tried to drown in the stuff.'  
  
'And whose fault was that?'  
  
'And who hurt my little Pearl?'  
  
'That beast is not hurt and you should stop mothering it. It is meant to be a wild hunting carnivorous beast not your little tame kitty cat.'  
  
Mina threw the spoon back into the bowl causing food to fly everywhere.  
  
'You have no idea how we treat our beasts and you have never seen Pearl hunt. Kitty cat she is not! I would not judge things I am ignorant of if I were you!' she hissed.  
  
She turned and left the room but not before saying, 'I am not sorry one bit for the pranks I pulled. I hope you found them painful and humiliating!'  
  
Malachite glanced at the empty door, he had to open his mouth didn't he, well, if the girl can't take good advice than that's her problem, he thought angrily.  
  
@~@~@~@  
  
Raye was surprised when she served dinner to Jadeite. He was rolling in bed clutching his stomach and making groaning noises.  
  
'Err..... are you alright?' she had asked but he did not hear her.  
  
She approached closer but stepped back when he abruptly sat up.  
  
'Oh it's you,' he said softly, 'well, you can leave now. Shoo shoo.' He waved his hands as if bothered by a pesky fly.  
  
Raye ground her teeth. 'I will not be treated as a serving girl!' she huffed. Then noticing that he was clutching his stomach again asked, 'Are you really all right? It would not do to have you fall ill.'  
  
Jadeite grinned where he was curled up into a ball, 'Are you worried about me?' he teased. Raye didn't bat an eyelid. 'Yes,' she said simply, and when he beamed at her she added, 'The Moon's honor is on the line. People will think we poisoned you. Not that we didn't try.'  
  
Jadeite jumped up. 'I knew it! You were trying to poison me! That's why I didn't eat lunch!' he crowed satisfied.  
  
Raye blinked. This guy was stupider than she thought. He had not eaten breakfast or lunch. 'Are you always this stupid or were you just born dumb?' she asked bringing the food towards him.  
  
'It is not good for you to starve yourself.' She chided, 'For whatever reason. Now eat up.'  
  
Jadeite looked at her suspiciously, 'but what if you had poisoned it?'  
  
Raye sighed. 'I would not poison your breakfast lunch and dinner! Like I said, we wouldn't starve a General of Earth ..... even if he deserved it.'  
  
'You try some first.' He suggested pleased with his idea.  
  
Raye shook her head but complied. Jadeite watched as she ate a spoonful, and another, and another. She just didn't stop.  
  
'Hey! That's supposed to be for me!' he cried snatching the bowl from her hands and began gobbling it down as if it would disappear.  
  
Raye smirked. This guy was so amusing, she thought as he glanced at her furtively as if suspecting that she was plotting. I am going to miss pulling pranks on him, she thought.  
  
@~@~@~@  
  
The silence had been going on for a while now. Lita squirmed. She had no idea what to say.  
  
Nephrite ate in silence. It is uncomfortable between us, he thought. Ever since she arrived we have barely talked to one another.  
  
'You can leave now,' he said indifferently, 'I like to spend this evening alone to pack. I am sure you have things to do too.'  
  
Lita almost breathed a sigh of relief. Almost. She had also felt rather discontented.  
  
'Sure,' she said with a smile, 'I will see you tomorrow.' And with that she left.  
  
Outside Lita felt ..... she couldn't name what she felt. But it was not a nice feeling. For some reason she did not know how to act around the General. I might as well go do what he said, she thought, and went to her room to pack.  
  
Nephrite glanced at the closed door. He had read the stars and they had told him that the Princesses were going to have a major effect on his and his friends' lives.  
  
He finished eating and got up. There was an emergency meeting in the Prince's room tonight to discuss matters regarding the Princesses. Nephrite felt uneasy, things were on the move. Somehow his life will be changed.  
  
@~@~@~@~@  
  
'Darien! Geez take forever why don't you' Jadeite said exasperatedly.  
  
Darien glanced around, Nephrite was by the window gazing at the stars. Malachite was sitting in the corner brooding as usual, Zoicite was reading a book and Jadeite was pacing the room madly. They had all been waiting for him.  
  
'What took you so long anyway?' demanded Jadeite.  
  
'I was conversing with lovely company.' Said Darien. 'Ah, about that I have thought of a great prank to pull!' said Jadeite enthusiastically.  
  
'Yes, about that,' said Darien, 'I don't know if we should do that anymore.'  
  
Jadeite gaped at him. 'Look at yourself!' he cried, 'Do you not want revenge?'  
  
The effects of the transformation had worn off a little and by midnight should be completely gone. Darien's legs had unmerged and he could walk freely.  
  
'What do you think Zoicite?' asked Darien.  
  
'I agree with you,' said Zoicite, 'I don't know if a prank is such a good idea anymore.'  
  
Jadeite turned. 'Big nose! Sticky beak! You look like a chicken!' He proceeded to squawk and make chicken noises whilst flapping his arms.  
  
Darien ignored this but Zoicite had turned red from anger. 'And you Nephrite?'  
  
Nephrite gave the stars one more glance before turning. If there were trouble ahead, they might as well have some fun now, he reasoned with himself, this of course had nothing to do with swollen lips or mice. 'I agree with Jadeite.' He admitted and Jadeite gave a little victory dance that did not look much different from his chicken act.  
  
'Malachite?'  
  
'Prank.' He said without hesitation, he had his honor to defend.  
  
Jadeite whooped. 'Three against two! Prank it is!'  
  
'But-' Zoicite protested thinking of Ami and the way she smiled when she won.  
  
'We have our reputation to uphold.'  
  
'We cannot be defeated by little girls.'  
  
'We have to show them we can fight back!'  
  
Darien nodded, it was agreed then. 'And your magnificent plan?' he asked Jadeite.  
  
'Oh, nothing new,' he admitted slightly red, 'The old make them crazy about you then ignore them ploy.'  
  
The others nodded. This was a ploy most often used in the past. They would sweep a girl off her feet, shower her with chocolates and flowers than pretend to not know her come a week or two.  
  
'That is subtle,' said Malachite, 'But we owe them three times.'  
  
'Yes,' said Nephrite in all seriousness, (pranks are serious!) 'We will start off small and end with that.'  
  
The others agreed and plotted deep into the night.  
  
@~@~@~@  
  
The next day .....  
  
The palace was all in a bustle preparing for the departure of their princesses. (Queen Serenity is not going) In all the activities, the Princesses were nowhere to be found. The five men searched high and low but could not find them.  
  
'There is one place we have not looked.' Stated Zoicite and he pointed his head at the Sabre enclosure. For since the last attack none of the men had gone back in there for fear of the wrath of five Princesses. That and being mauled.  
  
They glanced at each other. 'Hey, you can only live once, I kind of want to see them again.' Said Jadeite boldly and the Princes crept in as before.  
  
The five men peeked over the rock. Zoicite had been right as usual and the five Princesses were in the clearing with their Sabres.  
  
Jadeite glanced at Raye. When she was with her Sabre Garnet, she was totally different. She smiled and laughed with not a care in the world. At the moment she was determinedly attacking Garnet with a stick. Garnet was pouncing and batting it with his paws. When he knocked the stick aside and leapt on her, Jadeite almost shouted a warning. Then he realized that Garnet was licking Raye's face. He glanced at the other men and hoped that they did not see his expression.  
  
Nephrite was staring at Lita. She did not seem to have trouble speaking now as she talked and crooned and fought with her Emerald. Lita was laughing at Raye when her Sabre jumped and gave her the same treatment. Mina burst out laughing at the both of them struggling to get up.  
  
Malachite could not keep his eyes off her. She seemed able to always laugh and smile, to everyone no matter what the circumstances. Mina was stroking Pearl's ears and smiling sweetly. Malachite felt a moment of insane jealousy. That was meant to be me, he thought and remembered Mina stroking his ears in such a manner.  
  
Zoicite was looking at Ami. She was playing her little bamboo flute and Sapphire looked to be in pure bliss as she purred heavily, leaning into Ami's legs. Must ask for her to play for me someday thought Zoicite. Just for me, he added selfishly then wondered where that thought came from.  
  
Darien gazed at Serena. She was such a bright little thing, she could charm anyone she met, he thought. Serena looked like she was trying to teach Crystal to dance, stepping around the Sabre in fast rhythmic motions. The Sabre seemed to be following in a strange odd way.  
  
'Let us not have what happened before,' whispered Darien. The others agreed.  
  
'Princesses,' called Darien as he and his men stepped up from behind the rock. Instantly all play was forgotten. Hackles raised, teeth bared, the five Sabres stood in front of the girls.  
  
Serena peered around her Sabre. 'Endy?' she asked.  
  
The four men gave their Prince a look to which he shrugged. 'Endy?' mimicked Jadeite.  
  
Darien ignored him 'We've come to make peace with your Sabres.' He called.  
  
'I don't want that brute near my Pearl!' hissed Mina to Serena.  
  
'Me neither!' agreed Raye.  
  
Lita did not comment and Ami blushed. 'I would not mind.' She muttered.  
  
Serena decided. 'This is for the peace of the kingdom.' She whispered to them. She beckoned the men over.  
  
The girls sighed. An order was an order no matter how carefully phrased. The Sabres stepped down.  
  
Serena reached over and took Darien's hand. She placed it on Crystal's nose. 'Crystal, this is Prince Endymion of Earth.' She said.  
  
Darien gazed into Crystal's eyes, refusing to show fear. Crystal lifted her nose and opened her mouth. She reached out with her tongue and softly touched it to Darien's hand. She closed her mouth as if tasting him. Darien did not draw back. After what seemed like forever, Crystal purred. She went over and wrapped around Serena. She gazed at Darien with her head tilted, as if to say, Serena is mine, do you disagree?  
  
'She has welcomed you!' said Serena smiling, 'That means its ok for the others too!'  
  
Ami did the same thing with Zoicite and Sapphire sniffed Zoicite before purring her assent.  
  
Raye glared at Jadeite. 'You lay a hand on him and you die!' she snapped. Sensing his mistress's mood, Garnet took up battle stance again. 'Raye!' hissed Serena.  
  
Raye sighed. She walked over and patted Jadeite on the nose. 'Err... what are you doing?' he asked bewildered. 'I am welcoming you,' she explained. Garnet saw this and pounced on Jadeite. He at least had the sense to not struggle. 'Help,' he squeaked when to his surprise, Garnet began licking his face. Raye laughed.  
  
Emerald had glanced at his mistress, and Lita had nodded. Emerald began to prowl around Nephrite before deciding that he was no danger. He gave Nephrite's hand a lick before returning to his mistress. Nephrite was slightly disappointed. It seemed like Emerald and also his mistress barely tolerated him.  
  
Mina and Malachite had been gazing at one another. As if in challenge. Pearl however, had her mistress's forgiving nature and upon seeing the other Sabres greeting these men had decided she would too. Malachite glanced in surprise as the Sabre began purring and head butting him. He reached and strokes its ears like he had seen Mina do. Pearl purred all the more louder. Mina looked affronted.  
  
'I am trying to teach Crystal to dance.' Said Serena and she began showing Darien the dance that she and Crystal had together. She invited him to join.  
  
Ami began to play her flute again and Zoicite stroked Sapphire as they both listened.  
  
Mina, Lita and Raye however had decided to ignore the Generals and just play with their Sabres. The Generals were slightly uncomfortable but this was rectified for at one point, the Sabres had pounced on them and a wrestling/tickling match ensued. The Sabres had not forgotten their battle earlier and were exacting revenge.  
  
The Princes and princesses spent a grand afternoon carefree and away from all troubles of court. They all laughed and smiled (even Malachite) and wrestled and fought. All titles and royalty were forgotten as they all remembered how it was like to be children again.  
  
@~@~@~@  
  
Chapter done! Thx again to reviewers. Much appreciated. I am trying to develop the romance side more after all that is what I rated it . though there is still some pranks to be played!  
  
Next stop, Earth! Plz R&R! ^-^! Ja ne! 


	9. Chapter Eight

Hello! Thank you to my reviewers! It gives me heart to write on! I do realize that some people are too lazy to review (sometimes I am one of them) but I am not expecting much, just a 'keep writing I'm reading' will be fine. Thanks ^-^!  
  
@~@~@~@  
  
'Welcome Princess Serena to our humble planet of Earth!' greeted Queen Gaia beaming.  
  
'It is a pleasure to have finally arrived.' Said Serena politely as she curtsied. The four Senshi followed suit. They had just arrived through the teleporter and the scenery that they had seen so far was breathtaking.  
  
'The colors are so vibrant!' breathed Ami in awe.  
  
For the beautiful moon was brilliant in its radiance and luminous quality but earth had bright vivid colors that the moon could not compare to.  
  
(The Queen introduced the Princesses to the court of Earth and showed them to their rooms. It was after all, late in the evening when they arrived. As soon as they arrived, the Princes had made themselves scarce checking things that had changed since they left. The Princesses were delighted yet tired and found their rooms quite splendid. Sorry but I cannot be bothered to explain all that in great detail. Gomennasai! -_-^!)  
  
The next morning .....  
  
The sun shined bright through the open window of Princess Serena's room. It was quite a lovely day and Serena was still abed.  
  
Something brushed against Serena's leg, which caused her to stir. 'Aergh,' she mumbled and turned over .... to hug something ...... warm ..... and moving.  
  
Serena blinked her eyes open and came face to face with . a flickering tongue. This tongue was joined to a pair of beady eyes and a long reptilian body.  
  
Serena opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out. She carefully moved her eyes and took in her surroundings. Her bed was a mass of snakes!  
  
Big snakes, little snakes, snakes as thick as her thigh while others were as thin as her little finger. They slowly slithered over her legs and under her pillow. Serena froze. If these are anything like the snakes on the Moon, she thought, I am about to become either strangled to death or eaten whole!  
  
Serena did not dare to move in case it angered any of the snakes. 'Excuse me,' she called. 'Can anyone here me, help!' Serena stiffened as one giant viper slithered onto her chest and flicked its tongue at her nose. How in the world did this happen, she thought.  
  
Meanwhile across the hallway .....  
  
Four high-pitched and terrified screams sliced through the air. Four girls burst out of their rooms and made a beeline for their Princess.  
  
'It was gross! Absolutely foul! Disgusting!'  
  
'Vermin! Rabies! They could have rabies!'  
  
'Creepy crawly, they were filthy!'  
  
'They hurt! They bit me! Stupid useless things!'  
  
The four disheveled princesses stood in front of the bed, disgust and revulsion on their faces. Princess Mina kept shaking her head and running her fingers through her hair, Raye was full on slapping her limbs. Raye's legs and arms were very red. All four kept shuddering and checking their arms, legs and clothes.  
  
Ami took a deep breath. 'Let us explain what happened this morning,' she said trying to appear calm, 'Mina you first.'  
  
'My bed,' said Mina, 'was teeming with filthy, revolting cockroaches! There were like hundreds of them! Crawling everywhere, in my hair-'  
  
'In your clothes,' interrupted Lita, 'I could feel them clinging to me! Slugs! There were slugs on me! They were stuck to my legs!'  
  
'I found ants in my bed!' shouted Raye, 'and not only that, someone had covered my legs and arms with sugar water! I woke up to thousands of ants feasting! And they were so small that I could not toast them!'  
  
'Spiders,' shuddered Ami, 'they move so light and fast and I was so afraid that they would bite! Tarantulas! Huntsman! Funnelwebs! Redbacks! Every size imaginable! One crawled over my face while I was screaming!' she added.  
  
The four calmed down enough to take a look at Serena's bed. Their eyes widened. 'Holy shit, Sere!' whispered Raye.  
  
Serena had not uttered a word, as she was still face to face with what appeared to be a rattlesnake and after hearing Ami, decided not to open her mouth.  
  
They drew closer to the bed and Mina grabbed the blanket and flung it to the ground. The girls gasped, the snakes had entwined themselves all over Serena. They were literally covering Serena so much that she could barely be seen.  
  
'Maybe we should call for help,' suggested Lita feeling slightly queasy. 'No!' said Raye, 'we must not draw attention to ourselves. We just got here.'  
  
'Right,' agreed Ami, 'this is obviously a prank or some sort of cruel threat. We need to show them that we can handle it.'  
  
Mina reached forward and gently picked up one of the smaller spotted snakes. Other than curling itself across her wrist it did nothing. She walked over to Serena's closet and rummaged inside. She eventually came out with a big drawstring sack that Serena uses to put her dirty things before giving it to be washed. Mina uncurled the snake and let it drop into the sack, 'looks like we have to remove them one by one,' she said simply while the other girls stared at her in shock.  
  
Bubbly, ditzy, girly Mina had just got rid of a snake without squealing and running for cover! 'If she can do it,' growled Raye, 'so can I!'  
  
So the girls gently and slowly removed snakes one by one and placed them into the sack. When the sack was half full and quite heavy, they decided that that was enough snakes in one bag and ran to their rooms for more. They ended up filling all five sacks, the last sack containing only one very big (or relatively small for its species) boa constrictor. The boa was the one entwined around Serena's chest and sniffing Serena's nose.  
  
It took all four girls to remove that one and when they finally did and reached for Serena, she grabbed them all into hugs and burst into tears. 'I thought it was going to eat me!' she sobbed.  
  
The girls tried to comfort her when a gong rang. 'That is the signal for breakfast,' explained Ami.  
  
'Come now honey,' soothed Mina, 'You never miss out on breakfast.'  
  
'Or any other meal!' added Lita.  
  
'We need to show them that we are tough!' said Raye determinedly. 'Their little joke isn't going to faze us! Let us get changed for breakfast.'  
  
Serena dried her eyes and nodded. All five girls had a quick wash with a water basin before changing and appearing at the breakfast table. (A/n in case you were wondering, the other girls got rid of the pests by wrapping them up in the bed sheets. So each have a bundle of vermin hidden in their closet.)  
  
'Good morning ladies,' greeted the Queen with a smile. All five Princesses smiled and curtsied and took their places. One glance at the Generals and their Prince told them who were the guilty culprits. They were grinning like cats that found the cream.  
  
'Did you sleep well?' smirked Jadeite at Raye, who promptly kicked him under the table and unfortunately missed and hit Nephrite instead. This startled Nephrite who returned the kick at Lita who he thought initiated it. This of course led to a full blown kicking war under the table much to the amusement of the Queen, who never missed anything.  
  
'Ahem,' she coughed stopping the war with a glance. The princesses blushed from embarrassment. 'Now that we are all settled,' she said, 'I would like the Generals to please show the Princesses around and make sure that they feel quite at home, there will be a ball in two weeks to honor them.'  
  
They had breakfast and then the Queen left to attend stately matters.  
  
The Generals and the Prince grinned at each other. It was time to put their major plan into action. This was going to get interesting they thought.  
  
@~@~@~@~@  
  
(For the next couple of chapters I am going to take it in turns to write in one person's point of view, this is to develop the characters more deeply. Basically the next couple of days will be rather long and I am going to concentrate more on the Generals and Senshi. )  
  
Serena was strolling in the gardens. This was the most wonderful place that she instantly fell in love with when she came. The Royal Gardens were filled with roses every color imaginable. She stopped to sniff at a deep blue rose.  
  
'Enchanting aren't they,' said a deep masculine voice.  
  
Serena started and looked up to see Prince Endymion. She nodded vaguely and continued to stroll. 'Only those with royal blood are allowed in these gardens you know,' he said conversationally.  
  
Serena kept walking and admiring the flowers. 'There is one rose that you can't see here,' said Darien coolly, 'that is the silver rose. It only blooms under the full moon.' He looked to see Serena's face and noticed that she still wasn't talking to him.  
  
'Are you really that mad?' he questioned. 'It wasn't like you never pulled a prank before.' He was getting a bit impatient.  
  
Serena smiled but it wasn't a true smile. 'My pranks never involved snakes strangling you in your sleep.' She murmured and gently stroked a dark violet rose.  
  
Darien chuckled. 'You must admit that it was different.' He said. 'Did you know that you are the first Princess who didn't come flying into the throne room screaming after that prank?'  
  
'I am stronger than I look,' she replied, 'and you are still not forgiven.'  
  
'I think it is more than fair. After all you caused my hands to swell, changed me into some kind of beast, poisoned my porridge and not to say that I was mauled by an oversized kitty cat...... and here all I did was scare you with a few snakes.'  
  
'A few? There seemed to be quite more than a few! And you didn't eat your porridge as I warned you, being mauled as you say was your own fault and you willingly placed your hands into that nest and got bitten, you didn't have to do it!'  
  
'I still say a truce is in order seeing as how we are going to spend the next couple of weeks together. And I am not apologizing empty-handed Princess, here for you.' He seemed to magically snatch a rose out of the air. Serena gasped. It was the biggest fullest deepest red she had ever seen.  
  
'I already removed the thorns,' he murmured. 'Here let me.' And with that he gently brushed back her hair and placed the rose behind her ear.  
  
Serena blushed. He was quite charming when he wanted to be. She turned and looked around the gardens. 'Please show me around the Royal Gardens. Some of these flowers here are not found on the Moon and they are quite lovely.'  
  
Darien smiled. She is going to be mine, he thought possessively. 'Sure Princess, whatever you desire.' They spent the morning touring the Earth palace talking of many things and meeting many people. Serena had instantly charmed the staff into loving her without really knowing it.  
  
The maids and footmen watched the Prince and Princess strolling along and smiled at the sight they made. I hope she is going to be the one, they whispered amongst themselves, for never had they met such a lovable Princess.  
  
@~@~@~@~@  
  
'Is there anything in particularly that you wish to see Princess Lita?' Nephrite questioned with one of his charming smiles.  
  
Lita however seemed to be immune to this, at least outwardly, inwardly her heart was doing little somersaults. Lita however had not forgotten this morning's little incident; she had taken three baths and still felt that slugs were still attached to her.  
  
'I am sure you have many important matters to attend to General and I will not detain you with such trivialities. I shall go and visit the village. Good day.'  
  
With a sweep of her skirts, Lita turned and made her way to the Palace gates. Nephrite smiled to himself, you will not escape me that easily, he thought, the game is just beginning.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Princess Mina and Raye were in the stables admiring the steeds. Horses of the Moon have wings and are much more intelligent, however the horses of the Earth have their own good qualities and are very majestic.  
  
Mina was charming a little black mare, when Malachite appeared at the stable doors. 'Greetings Princess Mina, I have come to escort you to a tour of our natural wildlife.' He said.  
  
Mina however could only think, cockroaches, cockroaches everywhere! She suppressed a shudder. Malachite waited patiently as Mina was taking her time thinking. Raye elbowed her in the ribs. 'Must I remind you that it is part of your duty as a Princess to view our Kingdom,' he said when she turned back to the horse.  
  
Mina finally nodded. 'We are to leave now?' she asked. 'Whenever you are ready, the horses are waiting at the Palace gates,' he said.  
  
Mina sighed, I suppose I have to go, she thought and followed Malachite out the door.  
  
Raye watched Mina leave and thought divide and conquer, I know their plan, and I think I will make myself scarce now before a certain General comes a calling. Raye left the stables and was about to enter the gardens when that certain General blocked her way.  
  
'Princess Raye, just the person I wanted to see,' he greeted with a grin. 'Funny, the feeling isn't returned.' She snapped and made to go around him when he intercepted her once more.  
  
'You cannot run, my little wildcat, I am to show you around our kingdom here.' 'I don't suppose you could pretend to have never seen me?'  
  
'Never seen you? But you have already graced me with your presence, I am afraid it is far too late.'  
  
'If I must,' she sighed as if greatly burdened.  
  
Jadeite smirked, soon you will be begging me to stay, he thought.  
  
@~@~@~@  
  
'And this is my personal library.' Presented Zoicite waving his arms at the shelves filled floor to ceiling with books.  
  
'Quite impressive,' Ami said softly and walked forward to view them. She took out a random book and began to flip through the pages.  
  
Zoicite watched her. She had been distantly polite all morning; the warm and pleasant girl that he had played chess with was gone. She must still be angry over the prank, he thought.  
  
Ami glanced through the pages without really taking it in, out of the corner of her eye she was looking at Zoicite who had taken an interest in a glass cabinet filled with colored powders. Ami was still upset over this morning but she always had trouble expressing anger. Now she was waiting for him to apologize but that did not seem forthcoming.  
  
Zoicite suddenly grinned, I got it he thought. He went to the back of the shelves and began scanning the books rapidly. 'Aha!' he said and reached down to take out a really old looking musty smelling hardcover book. He walked towards Ami who by now was quite curious to what caught his attention so.  
  
'This is a complete translation of all the ancient text of the planet Mawaki. I know that ancient texts interest you; this book only has four copies, two of which are here, one has been destroyed and the other one missing.' He explained.  
  
Ami's eyes widened. This was a one of a kind, very valuable and rare text. She reached for it with reverence. Zoicite grinned at her and stepped back, just out of reach.  
  
'I am not just handing it to you,' he teased, 'it comes with a price.'  
  
'And what pray tell is this price?' asked Ami warily.  
  
'Your forgiveness,' he said simply. 'My reputation and pride and honor demanded that I exact revenge for the previous pranks, however that is over and done with and I now call a truce.'  
  
Ami nodded deep in thought, it makes sense. 'Okay,' she agreed, 'you are forgiven.' She reached for the text once more and once more he stepped back with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
'If I knew you were to comply so readily, I would've asked for more,' he joked.  
  
Ami rolled her eyes. 'Well?' she asked.  
  
He smiled and handed her the text. It was a large book and fairly heavy, it took both of Ami's hands to hold it steady. 'While you hands are occupied,' Zoicite said softly and he leaned in and captured her lips in a kiss. It was not a passionate kiss however it was sweet and gentle yet sincere.  
  
He broke it off and stepped back. Ami had been too shocked to respond. She blushed red. 'I ... ah ....' she turned redder, 'I'm going to study this now.' She made her way over to a table and sank into a chair.  
  
Zoicite beamed and left Ami to her thoughts. She wants me, he thought smugly, and strolled off down the hallway whistling.  
  
@~@~@~@  
  
Lita had walked through the village and had visited many shops. As she was a stranger in these parts and obviously foreign, many people had greeted her and were very welcoming asking questions about her home and comparing it to life here. Lita was now tired and had found a small park in the center of the village.  
  
There were many trees, a small lake and several families and young couples were out wandering. Lita sat down on a wooden bench, she often did this when she was younger, just sit and watch people go by.  
  
'Is this seat taken?' asked a deep male voice.  
  
'Not at all,' replied Lita not looking at the stranger, still reminiscing about her childhood.  
  
'Do you come here often?' he asked.  
  
'First time,' answered Lita who didn't really feel like talking.  
  
Suddenly a pink giraffe came into view, obscuring her vision of the people of the park. Lita finally turned and gazed at the man. She blinked several times.  
  
'A present,' he offered and handed her the pink giraffe helium filled balloon. Lita accepted still staring.  
  
'I do not wish to be rude but is your dress common around here,' she asked with a wave of her hand.  
  
He smiled. He was dressed as an old-fashioned western cowboy, hat, boots and all. He had a checkered shirt and the traditional sheriff badge. He had a holster that was filled with empty balloons instead of guns. What was most strange was his mask. It was black and covered over his eyes and nose. (a/n think mask of zorro) His hair could not be seen as the cowboy hat was rather large but it appeared short.  
  
'I am part of the entertainment around here,' he explained, 'I sell helium balloons to children. My name is Nathan.'  
  
Lita smiled, he seemed to be a really nice guy. 'Call me Lita,' she said offering her hand, which he shook.  
  
'And what's a nice girl like you Lita, doing all by herself in this park filled with couples and families?' he asked quietly with a smile.  
  
'Waiting for strange men in cowboy clothes to offer me giraffes.' She said.  
  
He chuckled. 'I suppose it happens often then?' he asked.  
  
'Only occasionally. More often than not they offer me pink elephants and lions instead.' Lita was amused. This had to be one of her weirder conversations, and that is saying something when you are friends with girls like Serena and Mina.  
  
'And here I thought you were dazzled and amazed. It's quite hard to make a giraffe you know.' He said with mock-sadness.  
  
Lita smiled at his expression. He looks so cute when he is pouting, she thought. 'I was quite surprised,' she assured him.  
  
They spent quite a lovely afternoon discussing entertainment, balloons, animals and cowboys. He did not ask who she was or where she came from, and Lita was delighted at his ability to trust, his honesty, but then, she didn't question him either.  
  
@~@~@~@~@  
  
'Are we dere yet? Are we dere yet? Are we dere yet?' she whined like a broken record, satisfied to see the annoyance across his face.  
  
'Patience is a virtue, Princess, one that you should cultivate.' Malachite said exasperatedly.  
  
'We have been walking for miles! Not only walking but also now we are to climb? I know it is beneficial to see you kingdom however it is not essential to inspect every rock and dirt pile.' She snapped. Mina was obviously running out of patience. She could not bear to be in the company of a man who had not spoken to her for hours and when he did it was no more than a sentence.  
  
Malachite looked at her and drew a deep breath as if ready to roar. Instead he let it out slowly and said, 'We are almost there, it is at the top of this hill. Trust me it will be worthwhile.'  
  
Mina rolled her eyes and began to climb the hill, it was grassy yet very rocky at the same time, enough that if you fell it would be a painful experience.  
  
She hiked up her skirt in annoyance and made sure to kick a lot of pebbles and dust into the General's face, who was following. The girls had not forgotten their promise to their Queen in dressing proper but how it irked her to be treated as fragile.  
  
Malachite grinned when Mina wasn't looking. He had expected her to whine and complain, she was a Princess after all. But what had surprised him was that she had kept up with him, she was tired yes he could see that, but not the tiredness and lack of breath that came with unfitness. She must do simple exercise, he thought, for she sure has great legs. He was of course too busy admiring these legs to notice the dust kicked up.  
  
When he started coughing, Mina smirked smugly. Serves that pervert right, she thought savagely.  
  
Finally and with a lot of struggle, they reached the top. There were tall gum trees and beautiful birds calling, frankly Mina thought it had a peaceful atmosphere but nothing special.  
  
'Well,' she demanded, 'I see trees and hear birds, there's quite a lot of dirt and grass and rocks lying about, anything else you wanted me to see?'  
  
'Just you wait,' he said softly and took her by the hand. He led her to a large dark cave.  
  
Mina followed willingly then finally stopped in her tracks. Wait a minute, she thought, I am letting this man to lead me into a dark cave in the middle of nowhere. It is getting dark, and there are no people about ...... Her mind filled with horror stories told to warn of what men do to innocent girls.  
  
Malachite looked at her questionably. He was surprised to see the outrage on her face.  
  
'You are not taking me in there,' she growled. 'Who knows what sort of scheme you have,' making no effect to hide what she was implying.  
  
Malachite chuckled. 'Nice to see you showing some sort of sense though belated it is. However, I would not dare to harm a Princess while we are negotiating a peace treaty, that would jeopardize everything. And there will be no way I could silence you, and if I killed you, people will wonder at the disappearance. No princess, I am not intending to rape you or kill you.'  
  
Mina clenched her teeth. 'You would not dare, and I would not go without a fight.' She retorted.  
  
Malachite slowly smiled. 'Are you challenging me to a duel?' he asked unbelievably.  
  
'And if I am?'  
  
'That's preposterous. You are a Princess, a girl and you will get hurt.'  
  
'If it wasn't for these damned skirts, I would make you eat your words. However now is not the time or place but perhaps one day.'  
  
Malachite nodded skeptically. 'Yeah,' he drawled, 'one day.'  
  
Mina huffed and made her way into the cave. They walked for a bit before having to crawl as the roof sloped down. After crawling for a way in silence, they came to a dead end. 'Reach up,' Malachite instructed, 'You will find a hole in the wall.'  
  
So she did and he was right, after crawling some more, the roof slowly sloped up and eventually they could stand again. At long last they reached the end.  
  
Mina slowly walked towards the mouth of the cave, as the sun was setting everything glowed a bright orange. 'Be careful,' warned Malachite, 'The path ends here.'  
  
Mina gasped. They were on a ledge of a cliff, below her feet a chasm dropped endlessly. She could not see the bottom of it but this was not what surprised her.  
  
As a result of the sunset, everything was ablaze like fire. Mina gazed around, frozen in awe. There were wildflowers of every hue imaginable, bursting from everywhere. The scent was intoxicating. This scent drew butterflies like moths to a flame. They were bright and filled with vivid color, some looked larger than her head. They fluttered around her head in groups, dancing as if saying join us and be merry.  
  
Mina smiled and spun around, her hair soaring. She laughed and began to dance and twirl, skirts flying in a circle around her.  
  
'It is like a place right out of a fairy tale.' She breathed. 'Breathtaking does not begin to describe it.'  
  
She waved her hand and stopped, a butterfly had landed. It was as green as an emerald and as delicate as a feather. It flapped its wings once and was away again.  
  
Mina was not the only one who had frozen. Malachite had his eyes glued on this goddess. She looks like a fairy, an elf no a nymph he decided. She was so happy and immersed herself in the beauty of this place that she joined it.  
  
'No, it doesn't,' he agreed. She turned and looked at him and blushed when she realized he was talking about her.  
  
Without knowing how, she found herself, toe to toe and nose to nose with the arrogant cold General that irked her so. Her breaths quickened and she could not remove herself from his gaze.  
  
He gently reached out a hand and brushed a strand of errant hair behind her ear. He leaned down and softly kissed her on the cheek. Mina turned and met his lips with her own. It was not a simple chaste kiss either but one filled with urgency and need. Mina twined her arms around his neck and he ran his fingers through her silken hair.  
  
Passion and desire flared between them and they could not break the embrace even is they wanted to. His lips moved to touch her temple, the tip of her nose, and the corner of her mouth. Mina clung and returned those kisses.  
  
Abruptly he took hold of her shoulders and tore her away. His eyes burned with longing that was quickly hidden with his typical cold stone gaze. 'That was not meant to happen,' he said coldly.  
  
'But it did,' she pointed out, fighting the desire to reach for him again. Mina was hurt and slightly angry.  
  
'And it won't happen again.' He turned away from her.  
  
Mina bristled in anger. 'I suppose you say that to all the girls who you have stolen kisses from.' She barked.  
  
'Stolen?' he said icily, 'You are mistaken, it was freely given.'  
  
'But you.... I mean I .... It was .....' Mina gave up, confused. She quietly followed him as they made their way back to the Palace in silence, both of them surprised and angry at their actions.  
  
@~@~@~@  
  
Raye fumed. 'Is this your idea of a joke?' she asked frostily.  
  
Jadeite grinned. 'Actually it was to make up for the last one.' He said honestly, 'Do you not like it? I put a lot of thought into it.'  
  
'It's ...... it's quite nice actually but you did not have to go to the trouble.'  
  
They were sitting at a table with a candlelit steak dinner while soft violins played in the background. There was a large bouquet of flowers by her dinner plate with a card that said 'To my darling little spitfire, may I not get burnt to a crisp for offering these. Jade.'  
  
The cruise boat that they occupied though rather empty was remarkably stable as it sailed around an enormous blue lake. They were outside and the stars twinkled brightly.  
  
'You did not answer my question,' he reminded her.  
  
'Yes,' she decided. 'I do like it, no one has ever arranged a whole ship to be at my disposal.'  
  
'Good,' he smiled, 'Am I forgiven then for the earlier ...... incident?'  
  
Raye pretended to consider it seriously. 'I don't know,' she teased, 'if I say no what other measures would you go to for my forgiveness. Skywriting perhaps? Hot air balloon? Mountains of chocolates and roses at my door? Giant cute teddy bears singing your apologies?' These were actually her little girl fantasies on finding the love of her life.  
  
Jadeite appeared thoughtful. 'Chocolates, roses and teddy bears I can arrange. Skywriting is rather difficult I hear but I could give it a go but I don't know where I would get a hot air balloon from.'  
  
Raye's eyes widened for an instant before he burst into laughter and a wide grin.  
  
'Aah my little wildcat, would you care to dance?' he asked his eyes twinkling.  
  
Raye couldn't help smiling too. It was not everyday that she got spoiled and pampered like a ...... well a princess. Usually she was too busy training and guarding Serena, the people of the moon regarded her as well as the other Senshi as responsible and loyal not girly and in need of coddling.  
  
She nodded and took his hand.  
  
The two spent a lovely evening dancing under the moonlight on a secluded cruise boat to the sound of the waves lapping and soft violins.  
  
@~@~@~@  
  
Tell me what you think! R&R! ^-^! 


	10. Chapter Nine

Thank you to the reviewers who make me feels special! The reviews are deeply appreciated. For those of you who read but don't review, thank you as well. I still haven't found a steady computer to work out so please be patient. ^-^! I am also going to Japan in like four days so all my exams have been moved forward, that is why I have been so busy.  
  
I thought I made it clear but I guess not, the reason that the Senshi are not as angry as you think is that the pranks are relatively harmless. They are scary and often painful but no permanent damage, none of the animals were dangerously poisonous or anything. The effects wore off.  
  
As to the spelling of the names, I apologize if it is confusing some people but frankly I prefer some names to others. This is my first SM fic, cut me some slack.  
  
Except for one more major prank, there will be no more. I am concentrating more on the romance now.  
  
Thank you for the criticism as well, as that helps me improve my fics! On with the story . .  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Serena stood on her balcony and gazed at the stars. They twinkled at her in greeting. Serena smiled and remembered fondly of how they had gone for a moonlit stroll on the beach last night. She had danced with the waves and he had helped her build sandcastles, something that everybody else would think was childish. She had not seen him today as he was busy attending matters and somehow that had caused her to think of nothing else but him all day. And every time she did, she could not help breaking out into smiles.  
  
Raye had emptied a glass of water on her head after trying to get her attention for ages. Serena was shocked but the water had reminded her of how he had tripped and fallen into the waves. Serena had started smiling again and Raye had stormed off in disgust.  
  
Serena sighed. This engagement might not be such a bad thing after all. It could have been much worse she decided. Even in her little dream world Serena had noticed the behavior of the other girls, Raye was moody, very moody. Sometimes she would turn red and fidget for no apparent reason and other times she would be twice as angry as normal and attack things.  
  
Serena understood what Ami was going through though. Ami was just like her, sighing blissfully with her head up in the clouds.  
  
Lita was a bit stranger. She seemed happy most of the time until a certain General appeared and then she was either cold and distant or indifferent and tongue-tied. Something was confusing her friend and Serena could guess the problem.  
  
Mina was a bit more difficult to assess. She hid everyday behind a mask of friendliness and happiness. Always smiling and cheerful, people could never tell if that was what she was truly feeling. Mina was a bit dazed of late; not the dreamy kind of daze but the confused, muddled not-knowing-where-you- were daze.  
  
Serena's thoughts drifted back to her Prince. He had promised to show her the silver rose gardens on the night of the Ball that was to honor her and the other girls and she was excited. He made her feel special and .... loved. Serena blushed. I can't believe I just thought that, even though I guess it is kind of ..... true. She turned redder. I wonder how long it will take for the other girls to make me admit she wondered and turned to go back inside.  
  
@~@~@~@  
  
Lita kicked a pebble and watched it roll away. She was rather bored. All the other girls were off somewhere with one General or another so she had no one to talk to. She had diligently been avoiding the General she was supposed to spend her time with because he made her feel ...... funny.  
  
She had spent time with the General Nephrite, she couldn't avoid completely. They would have fun, chatting and laughing then all of a sudden Lita could not help but notice some aspect of him that she found attractive and before she knew it she was blushing red and stammering like a fool.  
  
Lita sighed and continued her stroll. she thought. Lita smiled thinking of the handsome man. She had also met him again several times. Each time he was dressed in some strange and bizarre costume. A sea sailor, a clown, an Indian, an old English Lord ..... he had surprised and delighted her each time with a balloon cleverly shaped in some sort of animal. Lita smiled at the growing collection in her room, surprisingly the helium had not worn off and the balloons still floated.  
  
Lita made her way into the stable, intending to borrow a horse. 'Do you feel like a ride, SugarIce?' coaxed Lita caressing the small mare's face.  
  
'Lady Lita,' drawled a deep male voice, 'I thought you had a, and I quote, 'dreadful, horrible, simply terrible' headache and could not possibly leave your quarters today.'  
  
Lita started and quickly turned. she thought angrily. 'General Nephrite,' greeted Lita with a forced smile. 'Yes I did feel terrible this morning but after resting and drinking a tonic from Ami, I felt a bit better and thought to take a ride to clear my head.'  
  
Nephrite arched an eyebrow clearly not believing a word that was uttered. 'Well I simply cannot let you go riding all alone when you are not at your best so therefore I will accompany you.' He made ready his horse.  
  
Lita frowned. She had not wanted him to come with her to see Nathan. 'Let us ride to the hills in the south, I hear it is quite beautiful there,' she suggested.  
  
Nephrite shrugged, it was clearly up to her where she wanted to go.  
  
Lita nodded. she thought and with a cry she urged the horse to run faster.  
  
@@@  
  
'Is it this one here?' shouted Zoicite.  
  
'No! It is a little more to your right!' shouted Ami in reply.  
  
Ami giggled as she watched Zoicite fall over with a splash. She sighed contentedly. It had been a very fun few days. Zoicite had accompanied her and together they had toured the kingdom.  
  
They had visited many places from museums and libraries, laboratories and observatories to ice cream parlors and teddy bear shops, theatres and theme parks. Now they were having a picnic lunch by a serene and secluded lake. She had just sent the fine General to pick for her a water lily, which she wished to examine. She giggled again as Zoicite posed and spat water like a fountain before resuming his mission.  
  
It was just an excuse she knew. She did not really wish to examine a water lily, she had seen them before. Ami blushed. She just wanted him to give her a flower.  
  
'Here you go, sweet damsel.' Offered Zoicite as he gave her the flower. Ami smiled and smelt the flower. 'Why thank you good sir.' He took the flower from her and tucked it behind her ear.  
  
He sat down next to her on the blanket and took her hand. It was a natural thing to do and both of them enjoyed the feeling.  
  
@@@~~~@@@  
  
'This is the armory where the armor and various weapons are kept. Over here is the training area for novices and amateurs. The next area is for those with higher skill.'  
  
Mina sighed. He could not sound more like a robot if he tried. His monotonous voice droned on and on, stating the obvious. Mina sighed, she was very confused. She did not know why he acted like this now or why she had acted like that before. Yet the two were undeniably linked.  
  
He had been cold and distant, no more than polite. He rarely smiled and even more rarely laughed. And yet, every time that she saw him, she burned with a desire to touch, to caress. Even if she was rejected.  
  
This had happened once. She had given in to temptation and embraced him, breathing in his smell. He had stood there frozen before pulling her arms away and walking off without a word.  
  
She had contained herself since. She smiled and laughed and chatted like everything was perfectly normal. Yet he still treated her the same.  
  
'Lady Mina?' he frowned. 'Are you even listening to me?' Malachite resisted the urge to wave his hand in front of her face.  
  
'I am not feeling well,' she stated abruptly. 'Thank you for showing me around. Excuse me.' She turned and walked off without waiting for a reply.  
  
Malachite's frown deepened. he wondered. She had seemed distracted all day, sometimes happy and joyful then suddenly changing to brooding and deep in thought.  
  
Malachite waved to a passing servant then continued on his way. He knew what was the problem. It was the damn thing that happened on the cliffside. He should never have let himself go like that. And now it has made things awkward between him and the Lady Mina.  
  
Malachite sighed. He had been trying to forget the event but that is kind of a hard thing to do when you wake up in the middle of the night sweating and gasping from dreams of a blue-eyed goddess that danced and twirled.  
  
He shook the image from his mind. The only way to deal with this, he thought, is the same way in which you deal everything, Unblinkingly, impassive and do not allow emotions to judge. He nodded, satisfied with this logic and firmly resolved to keep a certain beauty out of his thoughts.  
  
@@@@  
  
This is short I know not exactly how I wanted it but I have writer's block!! I have planned the ending but I am not sure how to lead up to it!! I shall try to update again soon. ^-^! 


	11. Chapter Ten

Thank you to those who reviewed (you know who u r!) much appreciated! * hugs and kisses *  
  
This chappie is gonna be kinda short.. I'm leaving in nine hours! So I gotta go to bed soon. I will be back in three weeks so don't bother checking to see if I updated until then. Ja ne! ^-^!  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Halfway through the ride Lita had freed her hair from her usual ponytail, now her long brown tresses flew behind her like an auburn river. She turned her face to catch the wind and sun full on.  
  
Faster, faster she urged her horse as it galloped across seemingly endless plains. She ignored everything around her, only concentrating on her senses and the horse beneath her. It had been awhile since she was allowed this much freedom. And she savored every moment of it.  
  
Seated astride her horse, her long dress was bunched up around her upper thighs showing a rather indecent about of leg but she didn't care, she felt happy like the joy you feel from twirling in circles for no good reason.  
  
Lita laughed. Not a feminine fake girly giggle but a full throated deep belly laugh that had not emerged since hearing news of the Earth ambassadors coming to visit. She forgot where she was, half believing that she was back on the moon and allowed to roam as she pleased again.  
  
Another deep laugh joined hers and she nearly fell of her horse in shock. She had overlooked the fact that she was not completely alone. Lita stopped her horse, she felt vulnerable and invaded. The mood disappeared with the wind and Lita was wary once more.  
  
'We have been out long enough. Let us go back to the palace.' She said abruptly to the surprised General.  
  
Nephrite did not understand. he thought. Nephrite had in fact been enjoying himself. The sun on his face, the breeze in his hair, a beautiful naked .. no, not quite naked.. girl riding in front of him. He shook his head to clear the image of a naked Lita which was rather difficult as she was in front of him and did not seem aware of her ...display.  
  
She had seemed so carefree that he could not help but join her. His heart had been doing little flipflops as he watched her. But it appeared that she did not want company for now she was on guard again.  
  
'No. Not just yet. How about we walk the horses for a bit to cool them down.' He suggested instead, not wanting for it to end just yet.  
  
Without a word Lita dismounted and began walking. He followed behind. Lita did not face him, afraid that he would see her burning face, her suggestion looked silly now. Lita had not failed to notice how the sun burned behind him making him appear as an angel. She had not mistaken the genuine smile that was causing a weakness in her knees. She turned away.  
  
They walked in silence for some time, both not sure what to say and afraid of offense. Lita let out a small gasp, 'Look,' she breathed.  
  
Nephrite followed her gaze. The sun was setting and out here on the plains, it was a massive fiery orange fireball. He had seen it before but each time was as enchanting as the first.  
  
They seated themselves in a patch of daffodils and watched the setting sun. Lita rested her head on Nephrite's shoulder to which Nephrite cuddled her.  
  
And as the sun disappeared beneath the horizon, a couple realized how they felt about one another but both refusing to admit it for fear of heartbreak.  
  
@@@  
  
Raye squished the teddy bear around the middle. She cuddled it, pressing her face to its soft fur. She sighed. She did not know what to do and it was tearing her up inside.  
  
Ever since that night on the cruise ship, Raye had only one thing on her mind. Not that hard to guess, it was the General Jadeite. She had been aware every time he entered the room and whenever he left, she had noticed whenever he smiled to which her heart gave a little thump when it was directed at her and a painful squeeze when it was aimed at any other girl.  
  
She became aware of the way he flicked his hair unconsciously when talking and how he always picked objects up with the left hand and then transferring it to the right.  
  
She observed that he was always the General who made the others laugh or anger them to lighten the mood and break the tension.  
  
She knew all these little things about him without really trying but that was not the problem. She knew how she felt about him, the pounding of her heart and the burning of her ears. She had admitted it to herself awhile ago, prompted when Mina had observed that she was acting like a jealous shrew when she saw Jadeite flirting with a garden maid.  
  
The problem was that he did not feel the same way about her; at least she didn't think so. He did not seem to get all flustered when he saw her. Now she was trying to decide what to do about it. She did not want to play games for it was not a game to her. Saying it right out loud seemed too forward and would be mega embarrassing if she was rejected. A letter could fall into the wrong hands and then they would all gossip and laugh.  
  
Raye sighed. Raye pounded her teddy some more (which by the way was the one he gave her and she had called Cupid). I will find Mina again she decided.   
  
@@@  
  
'Hello lady Lita, I didn't catch you yesterday,' greeted the pirate handing Lita a pink monkey.  
  
'I had other matters to attend to yesterday Nathan,' explained Lita as she took a seat on her regular bench and accepted the balloon.  
  
Lita and Nathan had been meeting quite often, she had found him amusing and he had given her pink balloons whenever they met. She considered him a friend. An attractive friend.  
  
They sat and chatted about inconsequential and random topics until he interrupted her opinion of green tomato sauce to blurt, 'Lita what is bothering you? You clearly have something on your mind because you have repeated the last sentence three times already.'  
  
Lita blushed. 'Is it that obvious?' she asked. 'Yes,' he replied. 'So spill.'  
  
Lita sighed. 'I think I like a person.' She confessed. He met this statement with an arched eyebrow.  
  
Lita shrugged. 'I think I like a guy from the palace.' She further revealed.  
  
When she did not elaborate, 'And?' he asked impatiently.  
  
Lita shrugged again. 'And what?'  
  
'Have you told him? Does he like you back?'  
  
'No and I am not sure.'  
  
'Why not? Is he beneath your station? Or too far above? I want details!'  
  
'This is not some star-crossed tragedy! And you are being nosy!'  
  
He ignored the last statement. 'Someone at the palace eh?' Nathan's eyes widened. 'Is it the Prince Endymion? Is there a love triangle?'  
  
'No! Don't be ridiculous. He is enamored of his fiancé and she him.'  
  
'It must be one of the Generals then!' he crowed triumphantly when Lita blushed.  
  
'It is common knowledge that the General Zoicite is infatuated with the Princess Ami, so that strikes him out.' Nathan began logically. 'And the General Malachite though a smart and respected leader is rather cold and distant, so he is gone.'  
  
'I do not want to have this conversation. Stop right here Nathan!'  
  
'So that leaves the Generals Jadeite and Nephrite. Both of them are infamous womanizers who have lured many a lass to their beds-'  
  
'Nephrite would never do that! He is kind and caring and how would you know anyway?!' burst out Lita.  
  
Nathan got up and did a little victory dance. 'Lita and Nephrite! Lita and Nephrite!' he sang as he danced. Lita charged, all ready to pummel him but he danced away.  
  
'Sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-'  
  
Lita grabbed a nearby pie from one of the local cake stalls and threw it out him. It missed and he stuck out his tongue.  
  
'First come love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby-'  
  
Whatever she could lay her hands on she threw. Sticks, stones, food, ornaments, but he danced and dodged and was having a merry old time as Lita went redder.  
  
'I L-O-V-E love him. I K-I-S-S kiss him.'  
  
Lita had had enough. As a last resort she tackled him and with a splash both fell into the parks' center marked by an ornamental fountain.  
  
He spluttered and she dunked his head under water. He tickled and poked until they were both thoroughly drenched.  
  
Several minutes later when they were both calm enough to hop out of the fountain and onto a bench, both still rather damp.  
  
'Now that was a rather big reaction from just liking the guy,' observed Nathan.  
  
'To tell you the truth, I really like him. Perhaps even love him.'  
  
'Admit it. Do not try to fool yourself.' Nathan seemed very intent and serious all of a sudden.  
  
Lita shrugged. 'Admit it!' Nathan persisted.  
  
Lita gave in and sighed. 'Allright. I am in love with the General Nephrite. Happy?'  
  
Nathan smiled. 'So tell me, what is so great about General Nephrite that has caused you to fall head over heels?'  
  
A goofy smile appeared on Lita's face. 'Well...' she began.  
  
By the time Lita got back to the palace she felt much better. Having a good listener as a friend was a real good asset and Lita was confident that Nathan will not go blurting her secret to the world. Lita whistled as she made her way to her room.  
  
@@@  
  
Mina smiled contentedly as she gazed at the stars from her balcony. It felt so good to put people on the right track. They had a little get together in Serena's bedroom after dinner.  
  
It had not taken the girls very long to get Serena to admit that she was attracted to the Prince and did not object to the marriage as much as before. 'I will tell him how I feel on the night of the ball, if he doesn't say it first that is.' She said blushingly.  
  
Everyone already knew about Ami and Zoicite so that wasn't big news. However Ami had not told Zoicite yet. 'It isn't necessary to say it out loud. I think he already knows.' She explained.  
  
But when Mina was setting out to weasel from Raye her feelings about General Jadeite, Raye had blushed and admitted it quite readily. What surprised Mina was that Raye asked her help on how to inform Jadeite of the situation. 'Go for it girl!' was the unanimous advice. 'Just say it and if he doesn't see what a fine girl you are then it is his loss!' Raye had agreed that she would try.  
  
Lita had told them of her afternoon with Nathan and how he helped her see her feelings. 'This Nathan sounds like a nice guy.' Said Mina. Lita offered to introduce them sometime.  
  
However when the other girls tried to question Mina, Mina had denied all feelings for the silver-haired General. she reasoned with herself. Although she did feel a little lonely as the other girls seemed to be on the right track and she wasn't.  
  
she thought with horror.  
  
And although the thought comforted her Mina still felt lost, a tiny speck of life in a sea of bright stars.  
  
@@@  
  
That is all for now, 7 hours to go! I am very excited! I shall update in three weeks! Thank you to all! ^-^! Bye Bye! 


	12. Chapter Eleven

Konichiwa! Did you miss me? Judging by the number of reviews (or lack thereof) not much. But nothing can upset me. I had a fabulous time in Japan, the people were very nice, and even I got by with my rudimentary Japanese. (When ordering food, just point at the pictures!)  
  
Thank you to those who reviewed! I will try to quicken up the pace of the story now that I only have five weeks left of school, then three months holidays!!! YAY!!  
  
Gomen, I am rather hyper right now.....^-^!  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
Ami paced her room wondering if she had just done the most humiliating thing of her life. She twisted her handkerchief and bit her lip, frowning. she asked herself.  
  
'Ami dear?' called Lita as she entered.  
  
Ami threw down her handkerchief in frustration and turned to face Lita.  
  
Lita took one look at the distraught girl and quickly led her to a chair. 'Whatever is bothering you?' Ami was rarely this distressed.  
  
Ami sighed. Perhaps telling it would make her feel better. 'I borrowed a book from the Zoi the other day.' She explained.  
  
'And?' prompted Lita, that could not be the whole of it. 'Did you ruin it?' she asked though skeptical. Ami treasured books and treated them with the utmost care.  
  
'No but I would have felt better if that was the case.' She sighed once more and went slightly pink. 'I purposely left a bookmark in the book for him to find.'  
  
Lita grinned. She could tell where this was leading.  
  
'On the back, I... I... I confessed my feelings regarding him.' Ami was slowly turning redder and redder.  
  
'I thought that you both were totally smitten with each other and didn't need declarations of love?'  
  
'Well, I just wanted to be certain that he felt the same way about me.'  
  
'I thought that was rather obvious.' Lita gave her a knowing wink.  
  
Ami's face now resembled a beetroot. 'I still want to hear it all the same.' She said quietly.  
  
Lita laughed and gave her a hug. 'Well done Ami! I am so proud of you right now!' cried Lita admiring Ami's courage.  
  
'What has she done now?' teased Raye upon entering quite used to Ami's constant achievements.  
  
'She confessed to Zoi!!' sang Lita, 'She confessed to Zoi!'  
  
Raye's eyes widened. 'Not really.' Explained Ami quickly, 'I wrote him a message.'  
  
Raye smiled and gave Ami a hug. 'Has he replied yet?' she asked.  
  
Ami shook her head. 'I gave it to him only today.' 'I am sure it will all turn out fine. Stop worrying.' Said Lita.  
  
As Raye left the room, she was determined. If shy timid Ami can work up the courage to confess her feelings than so can I! She told herself. Raye left to find the unsuspecting General.  
  
@~@~@~@  
  
Serena was in the rose gardens dancing. Serena loved dancing however when too many people watch her or if she was stressed she immediately transformed into a klutz and would trip over her own feet. She was practicing for the ball held in their honor tomorrow night.  
  
she told herself.  
  
Unbeknownst to her, eyes had been watching her for a while now. Working up his nerve, he approached the graceful petite dancer.  
  
'May I have the honor of this dance?' he enquired.  
  
Serena looked up into deep blue eyes and curtsied. 'You may.' She said steadily and took his offered hand.  
  
Darien slipped his hand her slim waist and proceeded to waltz her around the garden. Several passing servants stopped and stared. 'They were made for each other,' they whispered amongst themselves as they watched the graceful couple.  
  
'Remember you promised to show me the silver rose gardens.' Reminded Serena.  
  
'I have not forgotten, my lady. Tomorrow will be when the moon is fullest and the roses shall be in full bloom.' He explained gazing into her cerulean eyes.  
  
Serena nodded, content. The two continued to twirl and glide late into the afternoon.  
  
@~@~@~@~@  
  
'Lady Mina?' questioned Malachite  
  
Mina blinked out of the daze she was in and met his gaze. She recognized who it was and nodded. 'I am fine.' She said defensively before turning to walk away. They were in the training grounds and Mina had just finished several drills (in a dress). She had tidied up and was staring distractedly into the distance when Malachite had chanced upon her.  
  
She made two steps before a strong hand grasped her forearm. 'Mina?'  
  
Mina froze. 'Yes?' she said weakly.  
  
He turned her to face him. 'Things have been awkward between us.' He stated as if that wasn't obvious.  
  
Mina arched an eyebrow. 'And?' she asked icily.  
  
Malachite shrugged. He wasn't sure what he was trying to do but it seemed important to do something.  
  
Mina shrugged in reply before cracking a small smile. she thought,   
  
Malachite smiled in return. 'I wished to know why?'  
  
Mina laughed though it wasn't one of humour. 'Are you that oblivious?' she asked in disbelief.  
  
'Then would you care to clear up my confusion?' he suggested.  
  
Mina took heart from hearing what Lita and Ami had said. 'I like you.' She mumbled.  
  
'What? I couldn't hear you.' Malachite had not believed what he was hearing.  
  
'I like you.' She mumbled again, fidgeting and turning away from him. To think that the goddess of love was reduced to mumbling her declaration of love.  
  
'What?' repeated Malachite stupidly.  
  
'I like you.' She said clearly meeting his gaze.  
  
'You like me?' he repeated.  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'I like you too'  
  
'Really?' she asked breathlessly, hardly believing her ears.  
  
'Yes. I was hoping we could be friends.' Mina's heart sank at those words.  
  
'I wasn't'  
  
'But you said-'  
  
'I like like you.'  
  
'like like?'  
  
'yes' she said softly, her face starting to burn.  
  
Malachite smiled. I his mind crowed triumphantly. Mina looked up at him expectantly. Malachite leaned forward and captured her lips in a kiss.  
  
Mina closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
When they parted, Malachite gazed at her. 'Good.' He said equally soft.  
  
'Does this mean that you li-'  
  
'OI! MAL??!!' Jadeite shouted as he ran over.  
  
Malachite quickly stepped away from Mina and silently cursed Jadeite for his untimely entrance.  
  
'Yes?' he called.  
  
'We're wanted at the palace. King's orders.' He explained. He took one glance at Malachite then at Mina before breaking out in a knowing smile.  
  
'Let us go then.' Commanded Malachite before Jadeite could make any smart remarks. He glanced once back at the waiting Mina before marching Jadeite off.  
  
Mina sighed. She had been so close too!  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
A few moments ago.....  
  
'General Jadeite, may I have a moment of your time?'  
  
Jed frowned, puzzled. She had never been this formal with him. He took in her determined stance and slightly cross expression. She was dead serious.  
  
'Why certainly. Is something troubling you?'  
  
'No, not at all. Actually there was something.... You see, I....' she trailed off.  
  
Jadeite tilted his head at her. Confusion clearly written all over his face.  
  
Raye took a deep breath, gathered her will and blurted 'I think I am in love with you.'  
  
Jadeite blinked. 'Huh?' he managed, his mouth hanging open.  
  
'Actually I know I am in love with you.'  
  
Slowly a smile spread across Jadeite's face.  
  
'Yes!' he cried pumping his fist into the air repeatedly.  
  
He proceeded to perform his victory dance which looked surprisingly similar to his chicken impersonation.  
  
Raye watched this little outburst with a frown which gradually deepened. Was he mocking her? When he did not appear to be calming down but continuing to jump about in a wildly erratic manner, Raye became angry.  
  
'What the hell are you doing?' she shouted a little louder than intended.  
  
Jadeite froze in mid step. He blinked than quickly ran and swept Raye off her feet.  
  
He swung her around several times before placing her back on her feet and embracing her.  
  
Raye landed unsteadily and clung to him to keep her balance.  
  
'Thank you. I-' began Jadeite before being interrupted by a loud and insistent coughing.  
  
He turned to find an embarrassed serving man.  
  
'General Jadeite you and General Malachite are wanted by the King's request at the castle immediately.' He muttered before running off. He braked suddenly and whipped around. 'It's urgent!' he called before continuing his run.  
  
'Later princess.' Said Jadeite suavely and he began to run after the servant, leaving a speechless and quite shocked Raye behind.  
  
@~@~@~@~@  
  
That evening none of the Princes were in attendance as they had important matters to handle, something about a rebellion of sorts. The Princesses however were reassured that it was trivial.  
  
Mina collapsed on a cushion in Serena's chambers. 'That means that we won't see them until the Ball tonight.' She said gloomily.  
  
'Is there a reason why you want to see them?' asked Raye wickedly, wiggling her eyebrows.  
  
'Yes, how are things between you and General Malachite?' asked Lita grinning.  
  
Mina shrugged smiling to herself.  
  
'No moping now girls!' instructed Serena. 'We have some serious primping and pampering to do before we are ready for tomorrow's Ball. After all, we have to look our best.'  
  
'You are right Rena.' Agreed Ami, 'let us all have an early night. Get some rest now.'  
  
@~@~@~@~@  
  
That night, lying in bed, Mina had to wonder.  
  
she thought.   
  
She sighed and rolled over. There was nothing she could do about it now, might as well try to sleep.  
  
Across the hall, another girl was having the exact same thoughts. thought Raye remembering the exalted dance. She cuddled the Pegasus (the one he gave her) and drifted off to sleep.  
  
End Chapter Eleven  
  
..oOoOOOoOo..  
  
Reviews! Reviews! I did not like any of the confession scenes but I wasn't sure how to fix them. Anywayz thanx for reading. Next up...the Ball! ^-^! 


	13. Chapter Twelve

Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue.  
  
Thank you to those who reviewed, ocianne and angel. They are much appreciated, I feel happy that people are reading it!  
  
Ocianne- what is canon Silver Millennium ending form?  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
'Welcome ladies and gentleman and thank you for gathering. We are here to honor and present the Princess Serena of the Moon Kingdom and her Royal Court.' Declared Queen Gaia to much applause.  
  
The Ball was in full swing. The main hall was decorated beautifully, the food was simply divine and the music was so catchy that the dance floor never lacked willing participants.  
  
The princesses were no exception. They had rejoiced at the Princes return and had whipped them off to the dance floor. They were all having a smashing time. The only downfall was there was no privacy whatsoever, they could not talk and thus could not ask questions that were weighing rather heavily on some of the Princesses' minds.  
  
Serena and Endymion were waltzing together for the umpteenth time when a maid interrupted them.  
  
'Beg pardon milord but Lord Andrew and Lord Seiya are waiting for you in the garden by the fountain.'  
  
Andrew and Seiya had grown up with the Prince and Generals; they had been pages when the Princes had been squires. The seven were the best of mates, they went everywhere together. Two years ago Andrew and Seiya had been sent to train as Commanders of Outposts as they were not Princes but sons of minor Lords. Since it had been awhile, the Prince immediately went to find the Generals and they went to see the two young men.  
  
The Princesses took a break from dancing when their dance partners disappeared. They gathered on a balcony overlooking a forest of trees.  
  
'So what do you know of Andrew and Seiya?' asked Lita of Ami curious.  
  
'I have asked around and apparently they were childhood friends.' Informed Ami. 'Apparently they idolized the Prince and the Generals for their ...womanizing ways.'  
  
Mina nodded distractedly. She still hadn't had a chance to ask Malachite about yesterday but he was attentive tonight. He had even smiled upon meeting her.  
  
Raye searched the gardens below. She needed to ask Jadeite what he meant, what he was going to say. She turned to face the girls and opened her mouth to speak....  
  
'Want to go find the boys?' 'Shall we search for the Generals' Serena and Raye looked at each other and burst into giggles.  
  
Ami agreed instantly. Zoicite still hadn't said anything about the bookmark and she was curious as to whether or not he had found it yet.  
  
Lita fidgeted. She had felt like a coward when she had realized that all the other girls cept Rena had admitted their love one way or another and she still had not told Nephrite anything.  
  
she thought.  
  
Serena was very eager to go. Endy was going to show her the silver roses tonight and she did not want him to forget. She was planning to tell him there. she thought dreamily. She giggled nervously and led the girls down into the gardens after receiving directions from a maid and permission from the Queen to leave.  
  
@~@~@~@~@  
  
The men had been chatting nonstop for a while now, almost like a bunch of girls, it had been two years since they had last met face to face. Andrew was tall and quite cute, he had a sunny disposition quite like Mina and a look about him that suggests that he absolutely doesn't know how good- looking he was. He was entertaining them with tales of the women he met in the middle of a snowstorm, which had the Generals in fits of laughter. Even Malachite was chuckling.  
  
Seiya on the other hand was a bit more calm and collected than his colleague. However he was also quite handsome and you could tell that he took pride in his appearance. (a/n I have never watched the anime or read all the manga so I actually don't know who Seiya is except in other fanfics. I apologize if I portray him totally wrong.)  
  
'Enough of us,' interrupted Seiya, 'what about you lot? Don't think I didn't notice the fine ladies you were dancing with.'  
  
'We are not deaf either, the whole place is abuzz with gossip on you lot.' Added Andrew.  
  
'What else is new?' said Nephrite arrogantly as he flicked his hair grinning.  
  
'You know,' drawled Seiya stroking his chin as if he had a beard and looking quite wise, 'if I am not mistaken I would say all of you are utterly and hopelessly smitten. What do you think?' he asked leaning towards Andrew.  
  
'I would say that you are absolutely correct and that I am appalled and shocked and also intrigued at what sort of females could have all of them so besotted.'  
  
'I'm disappointed in you,' reprimanded Seiya, shaking his head at Jadeite to which Jadeite grinned foolishly, 'who has tamed the great womanizer that had all the girls in tears last time I saw?'  
  
'Who had melted your heart of stone? Tell me! And how?' asked Andrew poking Malachite repeatedly.  
  
'You know,' Seiya whispered loudly to Andrew conspiratorially, 'Maybe they are witches and have cast some sort of spell on them. The men I knew and admired could not have been reduced to infatuated boys so easily.'  
  
Darien bristled. 'Infatuated boy? I think not!' he huffed.  
  
'That's right! They are smitten with us!'  
  
'Head over heels in fact!'  
  
'She wants me and she was so persistent that I didn't have the heart to deny her.'  
  
'We do after all have a reputation to uphold.'  
  
Andrew nodded sarcastically at Seiya. 'Denial' he whispered loudly.  
  
Darien found his pride stung. These two men had after all followed him and had in their way idolized him for his flirtatious ways. They had as a group had so much fun bragging and boasting about the women they had been with and things they had done and part of the fun was that these two were so gullible. Now however they did not believe him and he was itching to feel superior once more. He could tell that his Generals were also annoyed at these two insolent brats.  
  
'In actual fact, it was one of our bets.' Said Zoicite nonchalantly examining his nails.  
  
The five Princes 'bets' were infamous back then. They had made up these bets to liven up the game. They five would bet on almost everything. The first to get a girl to cook him breakfast herself, to get a girl to sing in public, pose for nude portraits, wear outrageous fake hair, dress like a clown, burp, and other ridiculous things. And that was not all, sometimes all five would dote on the one girl showering her with attention until she would finally chose a Prince (the winner) then the game would be over. Or they would all play pranks on the one girl and the first to make her cry would win. And every time they would bet a single gold coin, worth practically nothing to these Princes who had lands and estates. On questioning explanations for absurd behaviors it was always the same excuse, 'for a bet.'  
  
Andrew's eyes widened. He and Seiya were never part of these bets as they were deemed unworthy an opponent. He and Seiya had found the bets very amusing and regarded them with awe at what they could make the girls do.  
  
'I remember the time you made the Duchess Penelope crow like a rooster at her eighteenth birthday party.' Said Andrew amused.  
  
'Or the time you made Lady Molina wear lettuce on her head for a whole day!'  
  
'Or that maid who wore her clothes inside out and walked backwards for an hour! I remember she tripped and fell into a vat of dye! She had greenish skin for a week.'  
  
'What was it this time?' asked Seiya eagerly.  
  
'Well,' drawled Malachite casually, 'it was the first to get a profession of love from one of the princesses.'  
  
'They are from the Moon Kingdom,' added Jadeite. 'You should see-'  
  
'I won this round.' Interrupted Zoicite smugly. 'I received this from the Princess Ami two days ago.' He reached into his chest pocket and withdrew a small blue card.  
  
Ami gasped.  
  
It was a rectangular in shape and had simple sketches of the Sabres in play on them.  
  
'What is so special about that?' inquired Nephrite.  
  
Zoicite turned it over and with a slight twinge of guilt, which he pushed away, he read, 'Zoi, I love you, Ami.'  
  
'Sorry mate,' interrupted Darien. 'It has to be a spoken one, it doesn't count.'  
  
Zoi stamped his foot in frustration. 'At least you got something.' Said Darien, 'She hasn't said anything to be yet so I'm out. Neph?'  
  
'She told me she loved me.' he said simply. Zoicite frowned. 'That easily? Out of the blue she had the courage to admit that?'  
  
'Well,' Nephrite looked down in embarrassment. 'She actually told Nathan.'  
  
'That doesn't count either. She has to say it to your face. Your out.'  
  
'But it was to my face!' protested Nephrite.  
  
'But she didn't know that.' Pointed out Darien. Nephrite reluctantly agreed. Lita frowned in puzzlement.  
  
'She told me today.' Inserted Malachite coolly. He hesitated. Darien gave him a look.  
  
Malachite sighed. 'Well, she actually said 'like like'.'  
  
'Huh?' asked Nephrite confused.  
  
'She said 'I like you as in like like.' Explained Malachite as if it sounded perfectly normal. 'Which is the same as love in womanish double talk.'  
  
Darien shook his head and Malachite knew, it had been a long shot anyways.  
  
They all glanced at the positively beaming Jadeite.  
  
'You?' asked Zoi skeptically.  
  
Jadeite nodded still beaming.  
  
'She used the word love?'  
  
Another nod.  
  
'To your face?'  
  
Another nod.  
  
They all sighed. Darien shrugged. 'I guess you win then.' He admitted.  
  
Jadeite leaped up into the air. 'I win! I win!' he sang and began his victory dance.  
  
The others each flicked a gold coin at him, which he deftly caught whilst dancing. Zoi sighed. 'He is going to be unbearable now.' Every time that Jed won he would rub it in everyone's face until the next round started.  
  
Seiya pounded Jed on the back. 'Congrats! And here I thought you were losing your touch!' 'Quit poking me!' he said aside to Andrew.  
  
'Ah! No one can defeat Jadeite charmer of women.' He said arrogantly, breathing onto his fingers and rubbing his should with them. Nephrite rolled his eyes, 'I have won just as many times as you have!' 'I think more,' drawled Malachite.  
  
'One of these days I am going to outmaneuver you all.' Boasted Seiya. 'Stop it!' he said annoyed at Andrew.  
  
'Hey, you win some, you lose some.' Said Darien indifferently.  
  
'So what do you really think of the Moon Princess?' questioned Seiya, 'I hear she has a beautiful voice that could charm birds from the trees.'  
  
'And such a loving and gentle nature that she would not deem to hurt any other living being, right?' said Andrew quickly.  
  
'She is a graceful dancer too and very beautiful so I hear,' continued Seiya, 'what do you say?' he asked Darien.  
  
Darien had bristled at hearing all of Seiya's compliments, it made him feel protective of the Princess like Seiya was going to steal her away or something.  
  
'She is all of those things,' he admitted. 'But she is also a klutz and a bit of a bubblehead. She cries at the smallest things too. She is a bit of a crybaby really.' He said coolly.  
  
Malachite snorted. 'If you want bubblehead-edness, you can't get much further than the Princess Mina. I have never met such an annoying person. She chatters nonstop like a broken record or something. I am surprised that all her friends aren't deaf or at least wear earmuffs.' He joked.  
  
Not to be outdone, Nephrite joined in. 'At least she is feminine. Princess Lita could pass for a man with the right clothes. She is as athletic as I am, working with the horses and other animals. The only feminine thing about her is her skill with cooking however that is also dangerous, she could kill a man with one of her concoctions.' He jested remembering the 'soup' she had given him.  
  
'My princess doesn't need food or weapons to kill,' joined Jadeite. 'Her looks could do that for her. Never have I met such a hellcat, she has the shortest temper. A wrong step and you could set off an explosion.'  
  
The six men look at Zoicite expectantly. He made a sound of disdain. 'At least they have some sort of charm. Princess Ami is exceptionally smart but of seduction? She has no clue. Ever try to flirt with a brick wall before? It was like that. No sense of playfulness from her.'  
  
Through this whole time Andrew had been incessantly poking Seiya. 'They do have some good qualities don't they?' he asked. The men all agreed but before they could elaborate Seiya exploded.  
  
'What the hell do you want?' he shouted at Andrew. Andrew lifted a finger and innocently pointed to the shadows to the right of them.  
  
Behind some flower bushes, five glowering Princesses could be seen.  
  
'Oh.' Said Seiya.  
  
The Princes had followed his gaze and now they gulped in nervousness. the thought raced through all of their minds.  
  
'Prince Endymion,' came a clear cold lilting voice. 'I came to ask your company to view the infamous silver roses however after second thoughts, your company is not wished at all and undoubtedly never will be ever again.' Serena's voice quavered on the last two words but did not break.  
  
As one the five girls turned and walked off, the other Princesses not sparing a second glance at the Generals.  
  
The seven men were speechless. All felt horribly guilty. 'Well don't just stand there! Go after them!' burst Seiya making shooing motions with his hands. 'Even I could see that the infatuation was not one sided.' Observed Andrew.  
  
The five men looked at each other before hurrying after the path that the girls took.  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
The girls had walked swiftly not caring where they were going. Tears were forming in Serena's eyes but she quickly blinked them back. The words 'crybaby' and 'klutz' kept running through her mind.  
  
And she was not the only one. Raye was also keeping her tears in check. She stifled a sniffle and heard a noise. It was a branch cracking.  
  
'They are following us.' She hissed.  
  
'I cannot face him right now.' Gasped Ami.  
  
The girls broke into a run.  
  
---@@@  
  
The boys had quickly found the path the girls were on and knew where it led. 'I know a shortcut,' said Malachite taking a sharp turn. The others rapidly followed.  
  
---@@@  
  
When the sound of pursuit ceased the girls had slowed back to a walk. When they reached a clearing, Serena had collapsed tiredly. 'Let us stop,' she whispered.  
  
The girls froze where they were, each of them slightly trembling, hurt and angry with what they overheard. Raye went to comfort Serena. She didn't say anything just stroked her back. Serena buried her head in Raye's shoulder letting her tears escape.  
  
As if receiving permission, Raye's own tears began to fall.  
  
'We don't need them,' said Lita angrily. 'They are scum.'  
  
'Don't waste your tears on them, they are not worth it.' said Mina seemingly oblivious to her own.  
  
Ami was leaning against a tree, clenching and unclenching her fists.  
  
'Let us go back to the Moon,' declared Raye but before they could move, five men stepped out from behind several trees.  
  
The girls stepped closer together. 'Stay away from us.' Was the general message.  
  
Zoicite stepped forward. Ami was always the reasonable one.  
  
'Ami? Let me explain,' he said as he approached her, 'you see, what you just witnessed was male pride and ego-'  
  
He did not get to finish as Ami had drew back her arm and swung at him. She punched his jaw and the poor unsuspecting General fell backwards and landed on his rump.  
  
Silence ensued.  
  
Even the girls blinked in shock. Small petite Ami had just KO'd a General. Lita quietly applauded.  
  
Zoi groaned and swung his head back up to face her. But before he could speak she hissed, 'How dare you? That was meant for your eyes only not for public viewing! How dare you humiliate and belittle me so? Stay away from me.' She turned her back on him.  
  
(a/n What happens next is all happening at the same time.)  
  
Jadeite moved towards Raye but then thought better of it, staying out of punching range. She marched up to him and drew back her fist. Jadeite lifted his head slightly. He knew it was coming and he deserved it. He closed his eyes in preparation.  
  
When nothing happened, he opened his eyes. To his dismay, Raye was in tears. They silently coursed down her face and she unashamedly did not wipe them away.  
  
'You are not worth it!' she spat as she lowered her hand. 'Wait! I..... ' but it was too late, she had left with Ami.  
  
Malachite shifted uncomfortably. He knew he should confront and comfort her but he wasn't sure how. He approached fully expecting her to be in tears and he was mostly right. He could see tear stains on her cheeks as he gazed at her. He could also see that she had frantically brushed them away.  
  
They gazed at each other, locked in their stares. The tension was building till Mina could not stand it anymore. She smiled.  
  
Malachite blinked. She was smiling. Her usual everyday smile. However it did not reach her eyes. She walked up to him.  
  
'General Malachite, fancy seeing you here. It is a lovely evening is it not? Then again it is rather late. Good night.' And without another word she left.  
  
Malachite saw in that instant how much he and Mina were alike. He hid behind his cold expression showing no emotion as it was a weakness. Mina was exactly the same except that she hid her feelings behind her mask of happiness. He perceived how much stronger she was for it took much more effect to be continually happy than to be indifferent.  
  
'Do you know Nathan?' asked Lita suspiciously.  
  
Nephrite sighed. 'In truth, I am Nathan.' When met with silence he continued. 'It is my job to patrol the city dressed inconspicuously. That way I can hear the rumors and gossip that is being said about the Royal family. I am a spy of sorts.'  
  
Lita was quickly reviewing all the things she said to 'Nathan' in all the times she met him and her faced burned with embarrassment. 'I admitted it to you!' she said hotly.  
  
'What?' asked Nephrite confused. 'I said all those things about you not knowing it was about you!' Lita could have died.  
  
Nephrite glanced at the red faced princess and could not help a chuckle. 'How else was I to know that you thought I was such a handsome, adorable, strong, athletic specimen of the male race? Did I miss out any qualities?'  
  
Lita's face was on fire. 'Arrogant and egotistical bastard.' She barked.  
  
'And you fell for me all the same,' he said arrogantly with a smirk. The second it left his mouth he knew it was the wrong thing to say.  
  
Lita slapped him and stalked off.  
  
'Don't cry little one,' said Darien gently reaching down to brush away a tear. Serena drew back before he could make contact.  
  
'I won't give you the satisfaction of seeing me cry,' she said angrily wiping away the tears.  
  
'Never,' said Darien. 'I-'  
  
'The engagement is off.' She cut in coldly. 'Do not approach me again.'  
  
'You just need time to calm down.' Said Darien desperately. 'You will feel better in the morning. What do you think of the silver rose?'  
  
For that was where they were. Unbeknownst to her she had made it to the right place. Silver roses bloomed everywhere and sparkled like tiny jewels.  
  
To her eyes they seemed dull and lifeless. 'I will feel better once I am on the Moon once more. The rose is beautiful yes, but to what purpose?'  
  
She did wait for a reply instead she rounded on the four Generals who were deep in thought.  
  
'You should be ashamed of yourselves!' she reprimanded. 'I am disgusted!' The Generals took a step backwards. Even more shocking that Princess Ami in a temper was the Princess Serena. A real temper. She was like an adorable kitten that would play and get hurt and cry and occasionally scratch but when backed into a corner it was all hisses and lethal claws. Terrifying enough to scare away bigger and stronger beasts. 'You break their hearts, I will break you faces,' she threatened and no one doubted that she meant it.  
  
With a majestic swirl she fled regally away.  
  
Darien watched her go with sorrow and a keen sense of loss, which surprised him. He had to win her back and it wasn't just for the peace treaty, it was also for himself.  
  
@~@~@~@~@  
  
Raye slowly strolled the empty hallways. She sighed and took a sharp turn into an alcove, which led to a balcony. She sighed once more and gazed out at the sea of twinkling stars and the bright orb of the moon.  
  
'What does it mean then?' she said aloud questioning. She paused as if awaiting the moon to reply.  
  
'Was it a lie all along?' A tear formed in the corner of her eye.  
  
'He had a purpose and he achieved it, and once more I was made a fool.' The lone tear slowly found the curve of her cheek and bit by bit descended to her chin before falling with a small plop onto a pink nose. 


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
Thank you to astgal, ellen, =)), and usako for reviewing!!! *Hugs for all!! * I just looked at the last chapter and realized that about half a page didn't show up! I don't know what happened, I remember typing it! The chapter wasn't meant to end there!!!!! Maybe I am going senile.......  
  
End of Chapter Twelve  
  
'He had a purpose and he achieved it, and once more I was made a fool.' The lone tear slowly found the curve of her cheek and bit by bit descended to her chin before falling with a small plop onto a pink nose.  
  
'My Lady,' he said softly as to not startle her.  
  
Raye jumped and whipped her head around. 'You!' she hissed.  
  
He went for a smile, 'Yeah, I saw you and followed.' He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. 'I wanted to explain, I-'  
  
'No need, I understand perfectly. I want nothing more from you.' She said archly.  
  
'Oh really,' he drawled and stepped closer, 'Then why is it that you are cuddling that teddy? If I recall correctly, I gave you that Pegasus. It must mean something to you or you wouldn't be comforted by it now.'  
  
Raye's eyes blazed. 'That has nothing to do with it,' she snapped and turned to go inside.  
  
'You still treasure it don't you?' he said softly.  
  
Without turning she threw the Pegasus behind her as she walked.  
  
The Pegasus flew in an arc through the air. Jadeite followed it with his eyes and ran to catch it. His fingers fell short as Pegasus fell from the balcony and landed with a small splash in the fountain below.  
  
Jadeite turned to see if Raye was watching but she had gone.  
  
@~@~@~@  
  
'Who goes there?' commanded General Nephrite.  
  
Lita froze. Just the person she did not want to see. She stepped out from among the shadows, 'It is I.'  
  
Nephrite stiffened as he saw what she held. It was a pink giraffe. The first thing he had ever given her.  
  
He gazed up at the night sky and saw all the other balloons he had ever given her. Some were tiny specks in the sky while others were only starting to drift upwards.  
  
'I was just getting rid of unwanted things.' She said coolly. She made to release the last one.  
  
'Wait,' he cried and raced to where she stood but it was too late. A giraffe slowly drifted to join the others.  
  
Nephrite grabbed Lita's shoulders and shook her. 'Why did you do that?' he demanded.  
  
'Like I said it was unwanted,' she said as she pried his fingers away.  
  
'Don't you understand? It was my job! I had to dress up. It wasn't as if I purposely went out to deceive you, even if you weren't here I would still be Nathan.' He said quickly and hotly.  
  
'Is that what you think I am mad about? You dressing up as Nathan? I understand duty you know! It wasn't that at all!'  
  
'Then what?'  
  
Lita sighed. 'You knew since practically the first time I saw you as Nathan!'  
  
'Knew?'  
  
'I told you!' her faced burned, 'that I liked you!' she mumbled.  
  
'.......' Nephrite still had no idea.  
  
'And you did nothing about it!!!! The whole time you still treated me the same, you could've said something!'  
  
Nephrite smiled, he couldn't help himself. 'Is that all? You're mad because I pretended that I didn't know even though I technically shouldn't have? And anyway I would've miss you raving at how great I was.' he said smugly.  
  
Lita slapped him with her right hand. After that she made a fist with her left hand and began to swing. Nephrite's reflexes took over.  
  
He automatically grabbed her fist, deflected it back and wrapped his leg around hers and forced her to the ground.  
  
This happened so fast that Lita had no time to react. She struggled but could not break the hold.  
  
'Calm down,' he said gently, 'I meant no harm, I was just-' he stopped when he noticed a slight quivering.  
  
Lita could not help it, tears sprang to her eyes. He had her helpless and she could do nothing. Was this the way it was always going to be? She wondered. He had her love and he was going to crush it.  
  
Nephrite let go and tried to explain but it was too late. Quick as a flash she had jumped up and ran.  
  
But not before he had seen her tears. Nephrite did not chase her, he was left speechless and rather confused. 'Women,' he muttered.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Now for this chapter.......  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
Serena stretched and yawned, the sunlight brightly shone through her window. She smiled happily for she loved sunny days. Then she remembered what happened last night and her smile disappeared.  
  
He had tricked her, she was made fun of, and it was all just a stupid game. Serena rubbed her cheeks, no, she had done enough crying last night, and the word 'crybaby' was still in her mind.  
  
Serena jumped up out of bed; no one had woken her up! That must mean that she had slept in for she never woke up on time. She dressed deftly used to this common occurrence.  
  
She ran down the stairs and skidded to a halt in front of the dining room. Smoothing her skirts and filled with dread she entered.  
  
Eight heads turned to greet her as she entered. Serena curtsied, 'Pardon Queen Gaia.' She apologized.  
  
Gaia smiled. Every time she saw this petite girl she just had to smile. The princess was so adorable without really even trying.  
  
'Please be seated,' she replied.  
  
As Serena sat she glanced around. Other than the Queen and the occasional maid, she was the only female in the room. Where were her Senshi? She glanced at the Princes and the two Lords.  
  
The four Generals stared at her questioningly. It was obvious they were asking where her guards were too. The two Lords, Andrew and Seiya both looked slightly ashamed and awed at the same time.  
  
And Darien? Serena pointedly ignored him, not meeting his gaze.  
  
After enquiring the King and Queen who also did not know the Senshi whereabouts, Serena was a little bit worried. she wondered. After a very awkward breakfast Serena raced up to her room, searching.  
  
'Aha!' she cried snatching up a folded piece of paper on the floor.  
  
Dear Rena,  
  
The girls and I have decided that we cannot face certain people today and have gone down to the village for a trip. We will be back soon at the latest, this evening, we did not wake you because frankly..... we couldn't. You could sleep through an earthquake!  
  
Love, Your loyal Senshi  
  
It was written in Mina's cursive hand on pink sweet smelling paper.  
  
Serena sighed in relief and frustration. she wondered to herself. Serena began to chuckle evilly, imagining mauled Generals and Princes.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Serena spent the whole day avoiding awkward situations between her and the Prince. She had adequately succeeded too except for one or two occasions.  
  
Lord Seiya and Lord Andrew had found her hiding under a staircase.  
  
Seiya had been very amused. he thought then grinned.   
  
Seiya and Andrew were actually rather ashamed; they realized that they had blown the Princes cover.  
  
'We came to apoligise,' explained Andrew, 'We realize that the Princesses are very upset.'  
  
'The Generals did not mean what they said about the Princesses, it was just typical male behaviors. We riled them up.'  
  
'In truth,' replied Serena arched, 'I f it wasn't for you two we would have never found out the truth. I should thank you.'  
  
After this was said, she left. Andrew had to admire her courage, even though she said she was grateful it obviously caused her a lot of pain. She had most definitely fallen for the Prince, even a blind man could see that.  
  
@~@~@~@~@  
  
It was well past midnight and yet no sign of any of the Princesses had returned.  
  
Serena paced the main Hall anxiously, often stopping to gaze outside as if by will alone she could summon them back.  
  
she stressed.  
  
Darien watched her from the shadows. He had tried to approach her many times today but each time he had scared her off. He did not want to do that now. He knew that she was worried no need to add to her problems.  
  
He stopped a passing maid, 'Tell the Princess that it is late. Perhaps she should retire, if there is any news of the Princesses, she will be informed.'  
  
The maid passed on the message and Serena reluctantly went to bed.  
  
@~@~@~@~@  
  
Once again, Serena was pacing in the Hall. Yet this time she wasn't alone. The Queen herself was also worried and the Generals were restraining themselves from pacing.  
  
'Your Majesty,' greeted a soldier as he knelt.  
  
'What word of the Princesses,' she demanded sharply.  
  
In the blunt no nonsense way of soldiers reporting, 'The Princesses had gone not to the local village but the next one over for reasons unknown. At dusk yesterday, a band of bandits raided the village and took all the young girls with them. They had drugged the village water from the well so that there was no or little resistance. The Princesses were also taken along.'  
  
'To what purpose?' pondered the Queen.  
  
'Rape,' said Malachite quietly, gripping his sword.  
  
'Ransom,' suggested Nephrite his eyes ablaze.  
  
'We must rescue them,' insisted Zoicite, 'This could put the peace treaty in jeopardy.'  
  
'How many men were in this bandit band?' questioned Malachite.  
  
'This is the biggest band of bandits hereabouts. They are infamous for raiding without injury to themselves. They are known as the Ghost Cat Clan. There are perhaps several hundred in all.'  
  
The Generals had not reacted well with this news. Sure, they could take them on but they had little chance of killing all the bandits before the bandits had the chance to hurt one of the girls.  
  
'I want to leave tomorrow morning,' declared Jadeite thinking of his Raye. He imagined Raye waking up to find herself captive and he pitied the guards closest to her when that happened.  
  
The Queen nodded. The Princesses were entrusted in Earth's care, nothing must be allowed to happen to them. 'Since the band camp is known and the bandits are numerous I propose that a small group stealthily rescue the girls. Generals I leave this in your hands.' Ordered the Queen.  
  
'I shall accompany them,' declared the Princess. They all paused and looked at her. Serena sat straighter and lifted her chin. 'My Lady,' ventured Darien, 'Perhaps a camp full of bandits is not the most.....appropriate place for someone of your standing.'  
  
'I shall go,' she stated, 'with your permission or no.'  
  
'You will only put yourself in danger and be a liability to us. This can endanger all those around you including the girls.' Argued the Prince impatiently.  
  
'I am not one of your subjects to be ordered! I have said that I will go and I will!'  
  
'Stop being so stubborn! Your going to get yourself killed!'  
  
'They are more to be than just guards! We are as close as any sisters! I have known them for as long as I can remember, they look out for me and I them. I will not abandon them!'  
  
'You won't be abandoning them if you stay here! They will understand that it is for your safety!'  
  
The argument got louder and louder till they were both shouting and making so much noise that servants popped their heads in to see the drama.  
  
The Queen smiled to herself. Never before had she seen her son so concerned. If he didn't care he would not be protesting so loudly. The engagement might work out after all.  
  
'She has a right to go,' injected the Queen smoothly. Serena grinned while Darien stared openmouthed.  
  
'Look after one another and see that no one comes to harm.' Ordered Gaia before leaving them to their preparations.  
  
'You better not get in the way,' muttered Darien before leaving the smug Princess.  
  
@~@~@~@~@ 


	15. Chapter Fourteen

WOW! Like six reviews for that last chapter!!! Me very happy!! Thank you to  
  
Pyrochic - thank you for reviewing. Considering that I still do not have regular access to the net, I think I am doing pretty well. I have been updating every four or five days, I know some authors who only update monthly. But I will try to type faster; I have been having trouble deciding what will happen next.  
  
Ocianne - I am not sure about a sequel. I have noticed that most sequels are never as good as the first. And I most probably would not be doing a canon silver millennium ending though I did consider it seriously. Thank you for the inspiration.  
  
Are my chapters too long or too short? Am I being too blunt, do I need to describe setting more? Help on my writing style please.  
  
And would you rather I type quicker shorter chapters or take longer on longer chapters?  
  
Talked too much, sorry ....on with the show......  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
On a chilly yet still sunny autumn day, outside the Palace stables, five men were waiting.....  
  
Four Generals and a very impatient Prince were waiting anxiously. They were raring to go but Princess Serena as most girls are, was late.  
  
'I knew it!' muttered Darien darkly. 'Perhaps we should just leave without her that will teach her a lesson!' Even while pacing and muttering, the Generals knew he wasn't serious. The Princess had still not forgiven him and he did not wish to anger her further.  
  
The Generals fidgeted. More than one of them had a sleepless night, lying awake imagining what horror befalling a certain Princess. Guilt coursing through them as they realized if it weren't for them the girls wouldn't be in this mess.  
  
'Anyone who falls behind, gets left behind,' said Malachite sternly. (From POTC. I love that movie!! ^-^!) 'And,' he continued, 'If they never show up, we can say that we thought they weren't coming.'  
  
'A girl's whims, just like her moods, changes like the weather.' Added Jadeite for good measure.  
  
Darien sighed. 'Then let us prepare the horses,' he said defeated. He really did not want to hurt her anymore. Leaving now would just be like abandoning her.  
  
Surprise was evident on all their faces when the large stable doors opened and singing floated to their ears. It was a soft crooning lilting coming from one of the stalls.  
  
Serena had thought that they might leave early to try to 'protect' her. She had logically assumed that they would be going by horse and had waited for them here. However being around the horses had reminded her of Lita who at one stage was horse crazy. Lita had gone riding everyday and it was her who had taught Serena who was scared of the giant looming creatures.  
  
Worry nibbled at her. She had no doubt that the girls could take care of themselves; they were after all the Sailor Senshi. It was just that there were several hundred men and the Senshi might forget themselves when caring for the other girls of the village. She had always fought alongside them and now, knowing that they fought without her was gnawing at her heart.  
  
'Princess?' queried Darien. 'How long have you been here?'  
  
'Since this morning,' she said truthfully.  
  
Darien chose not to comment, as the Generals were getting antsy. After organizing the animals and supplies, they mounted. Darien frowned as he noticed the dress that Serena was wearing. It was a soft flowing garment, deep purple in colour and it reached down to her ankles. It was sleeveless and had a V-neckline and on each shoulder was a golden heart shaped clasp. Along with this, as winter was fast approaching, she had a snow white fur trimmed cloak with a hood. Her hair was in its usual style, two round buns on either side of her head.  
  
'Although you look rather pretty and very nice,' commented Darien as they began to trot their horses to the gates, 'is it practical to wear that dress? Are you not afraid of ruining it?'  
  
Serena blinked at that comment. (A/n She is riding sidesaddle) 'Dresses are made to be worn,' she said reasonably, 'if it rips then I shall have a new one made. What is wrong with this dress? It is very comfortable and warm and keeps the chill out. Perfect for traveling.'  
  
'You would have noticed that there are no servants on this mission, haven't you? We will be camping outside not staying at some fancy inn or lodge. It will be rough and the food rather coarse compared to what you are used to.'  
  
Serena smiled to herself. He made it sound like she has never been outside before. It hit her then that Prince Darien did not know that she was a Senshi. Perhaps he did not know what a Senshi was. From an early age Serena had trained with the girls and together they had gone through the streets of the Kingdom helping out the people. It was as her mother said, 'As Queen one day, you have to put your people first. Eventually you will rule and lead them but first you have to serve them. Get out and see for yourself how the people live. Help them because there are some things that only you can do for them.'  
  
And that was how the people accepted Serena as Princess, not only lovable and with a kind heart but also as a protector who put her people before herself.  
  
Darien watched the petite girl. She had made no reply and had looked like she was deep in thought. he thought hopefully.  
  
Serena pulled away from her musings and noticed the Prince's stare. Casting her mind back to what he said she replied, 'Do you know what a Senshi is?'  
  
Darien was taken aback. He answered as best he could at the random question, 'The Senshi are your protectors and court. They follow you around and make sure you do not get into trouble. They are the Princesses we are now intent on rescuing.' He paused noticing her contemplative look.  
  
thought Serena.  
  
(Btw, the girls do not have magical abilities like shooting fireballs or bubbles in this fic. They fight with swords and weapons and are very skilled. Only Serena has the power to heal but that is not mega strong.)  
  
'I understand perfectly,' said Serena, 'I will not be expecting anyone to wait on me hand and foot.'  
  
Darien nodded. he thought grimly, a woman complaining incessantly was one of the most annoying things on earth.  
  
@~@~@~@~@  
  
They had now left the city and were passing through a forest. It was mid afternoon and Serena was rather bored. The men rarely talked and by the looks of it, always traveled in silence. They scouted ahead and behind and were on constant alert.  
  
When Malachite made to check their trail again she asked, 'Do you think that it is absolutely necessary to do that again? At the pace we are going it will take weeks and possibly months instead of days to get there!'  
  
Malachite arched an eyebrow at Serena's little outburst. 'Danger is everywhere milady. Caution should always be used for you never know when there are spies lurking.'  
  
Serena sighed. The Queen had said stealth was the best approach. But the thought that the girls could be in danger now caused her to speak again. 'Lita could be getting tortured at this very instant. Does she cry in pain as the brand or rope is applied again and again? Does Ami whimper at the sight of violence as it appalls her so? Reason and argument are always her chosen approach. Is Raye getting beaten because of her sharp tongue and insolent looks? She never reacts well with captivity or vulnerability. Is Mina being used by a bunch of heartless men, for she is a beauty that they will rarely see. Is her dress all torn and grimy, is blood running down her leg? Does she hide her tears so that the other girls won't worry?' her words weaved a scene of such vividness that the Generals shuddered.  
  
'You are right, danger is always present but as we dawdle now, the girls could be in present danger. There is a time and place for caution and now is not it.'  
  
'Let us go quicker than,' cried Jadeite for he could very well see Raye being beaten for her sharp tongue.  
  
Zoicite however was more reasonable, 'We cannot cripple the horses, and surprise is our best strategy. Let us not lose that.'  
  
They agreed to go faster but not at breakneck speed. They made it through the forest and decided to camp at the edge as it was nightfall.  
  
The men dismounted and set up camp efficiently. They were surprised as Serena helped with the chores, where did a Princess learn how to find wood and set up her bedroll with such ease? 'They do things differently on the Moon,' commented Nephrite softly as Serena built a fire.  
  
They ate sausages for dinner and afterwards sat around the fire companionably.  
  
After a while of silence, Serena questioned, 'Do you not tell stories around a campfire? Sing songs? Play music and dance?'  
  
'Like I said, very differently.' Said Nephrite as the men looked at each other.  
  
'Princess,' started Zoicite.  
  
'Serena,' cut in Serena, 'Call me Serena.'  
  
'Serena,' began Zoicite, 'May I ask where did you acquire your knowledge of camping skills and duties?'  
  
Serena smiled. 'There was a time in our lives; I think I was seven, where the girls and I wished to be hunters. We convinced the Queen to let us spend a few nights in the forest that borders the palace. She reluctantly agreed but set certain conditions. We had to go through a week of posture classes willingly before she agreed. She also sent the Royal Huntsman and his apprentice to look after us.'  
  
'And they taught you?' questioned Nephrite intrigued. None of the princesses on earth ever wanted to be hunters.  
  
'Yes. We had spent the whole day hunting many numerous large and horrible beasts. Taming lions, tigers and bears. Became mortally and fatally wounded and very close to death before one of us would find a miracle cure. That night, we had a tea party with ghosts in a haunted cave then danced with the fairies and their Queen. The Royal Huntsman David would teach us while we played. He showed us herb lore and where to find edible berries and roots. He showed us how to disguise our trails and hide when danger was apparent. We had a wonderful time.'  
  
'And this was when you told stories, and sang songs and danced around a campfire?' asked Jadeite.  
  
'Of course. Ami would play her little flute, and Raye and I would sing while Mina and Lita danced. The huntsman's apprentice told the most magical stories.'  
  
'Do you still want to be a hunter?' questioned Darien with a smile.  
  
'Well, like most things we grew out of it and went on to something else.' Serena did not mention that the Queen had decided that it was a good idea for the girls to know survival in the wild and made it part of their training.  
  
'Did the Lady Ami always play the flute?' asked Zoicite as he withdrew from his chest pocket the small blue bamboo flute.  
  
Serena gasped. That was one of Ami's most treasured possessions. 'How did you come by that?'  
  
Zoicite grinned sheepishly. 'She dropped it the other night in the rose gardens and I picked it up.'  
  
'You must return it immediately to her when you have the chance,' instructed Serena for the flute had sentimental value.  
  
'When did you meet Lady Ami?' asked Malachite, trying to break the tension that was growing between Zoicite and Serena.  
  
'She came to my court when she was very young,' said Serena guardedly, abruptly she stood up. 'I am going to bed now, I believe we will leave early tomorrow.' It was not a statement or a question, it was an order.  
  
The men watched as she retired to her bedroll. They had not missed the order though subtly veiled as it was.  
  
@~@~@~@  
  
Serena gazed at the half-moon. She could not sleep and had gone for a short walk to find this clearing. She was now perched on a very large rock.  
  
The talk around the campfire reminded her of how much she missed the girls. The Generals were nice but it didn't compare to having her sisters who would laugh and sing and argue. The Generals have no life to them, she decided, they need to have fun.  
  
A crack caused her to whip around but before she could scream a voice said softly, 'It is only I Princess.'  
  
Stepping into the moonlight, was General Zoicite. 'I saw and decided to follow.' He explained.  
  
Serena gestured welcomingly at the spot next to her.  
  
'Can't sleep?' she questioned.  
  
'I am sorry.' He said abruptly.  
  
'For what?' asked Serena.  
  
'I don't know. Well actually I do. For hurting Ami.'  
  
'Mayhap you are saying this to the wrong girl. She needs to hear it not I.'  
  
'I know. But earlier tonight, I seemed to have offended you.'  
  
'It was nothing.'  
  
'Tell me, what is the significance of this flute?'  
  
He catches on quick, thought Serena. She hesitated.  
  
'Has Ami told you anything?'  
  
He shook his head.  
  
'I don't think it is my place to tell her secrets.'  
  
'But I would like to know what has affected her so. I would not like to cause her any more unnecessary pain. Unintentionally I have offended you; I would not do that to Ami as well.'  
  
Serena fidgeted. She could see his logic but still. Would Ami be mad? She wondered.  
  
'All of the girls are orphans in one way or another, not technically but they consider themselves so since they have come to the court.' She began, she would only tell the parts that could be known with a bit of research.  
  
'I met Ami once. Before she came to be a part of my court. I was visiting the planet Mercury with my mother. They had a concert you see, a royal family concert. Quite common among them I hear as they are lovers of music.'  
  
'And?' asked Zoi when she paused.  
  
'Ami was no different. At the age of three she could play the flute so well. The tunes and melody were simple yet when played with her family, it was like magic. Her father played the violin and her mother the piano. Their music could have you feeling so happy or so sad that you would cry.'  
  
'Go on,' he prompted.  
  
'There was an earthquake. Her parents were touring the Kingdom as is their custom but Ami did not go. The entire entourage died that summer day. Her uncle now rules Mercury in Ami's stead, until Ami comes of age.'  
  
'The flute reminds her of her family then?'  
  
'It was made by her father, just for her. She came to my court soon after, she was the very first. Ami was so quiet back then. She rarely spoke and often ran away to hide and play her flute. She needs it.'  
  
'I see the sentimental value but is it not like..... well, a security blanket?'  
  
'It is the only thing left of her parents and she has a right to it!' Serena snapped, defensively.  
  
'You wouldn't understand.' She said and made her way back to her bedroll.  
  
'No,' said Zoicite softly at her retreating back. 'I guess I wouldn't.'  
  
@~@~@~@~@  
  
Criticism welcome. Plz review! ^-^! 


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Holy Cow!! Was I shocked or what??!! That was like twenty something more reviews than when I last checked! I almost fainted! Thank you all so very much, your thoughts and opinions are helping a lot!  
  
I feel so bad for not updating!! Gomen!! I am swamped with school work, everything was due this week... I only have two more assignments to go, (due in 2 days) but I decided to do this instead.  
  
Roswellachick - Thank you! I can't believe you reviewed like all the chapters! Did you read them all at once? Thanx for telling me ur fav lines, this gives me ideas on what to write. ^-^!  
  
weezerchic2909, emmastarz and Eo - thank you, you're very polite and encouraging! (  
  
Sam - thank you very much. I feel special. ^-^! I know my summary isn't so good but I truthfully have no idea what to write! Any ideas or suggestions anyone? It would be greatly appreciated.  
  
MarinLeadCrow - Thank you for reviewing! I am somewhat confused though; do you want me to end the story? Is that why you are avoiding chapter titles? And on the 'pitiful me' thing, I believe everyone has a 'poor little me' story in them, no matter how small and the Princesses are no exception. I also believe that bad experiences prepare you for the future, for example I have a friend who had really really bad fashion sense, worse than the rest of us when in her primary years but now she is the classiest dresser of us all. It's like karma.  
  
Ellen - I'm trying! ^-^!  
  
Ocianne - no problem! You better update though! ^_~!  
  
Pyro*Chic - I am so behind on h/w and assignments that it is not funny! It takes me bout two hours to write a chapter, I don't check or go through or rewrite though. I write a chapter at a time, instead of in parts. I think that is why mum cut off my net....  
  
Astgal, Snowgrl - thank you, make me feel happy!  
  
Plastraa - Thank you! I'm flattered! I don't think I have the privilege to demand reviews.... If I did I probably would get flames instead! Yay! I'm a fav author! Thanx!  
  
Sorry that took so long but never have I got so many reviews and I wanted to acknowledge you all! Very sorry if I missed anyone. Gomen!  
  
Onwards.........  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
It was so dark. And it had been so long. She had no idea on what the time of day it was. Lita slowly opened her eyes, but it made no difference. The stench was so nauseating here and it had been several days now since she had any decent food.  
  
'Mina?' she called softly. The last person she remembered seeing was Mina. All four had woken up and realised that they were surrounded by bulky bad smelling men, they were with about twenty other girls. One of the girls had let slip that the four were people of importance and the bandits had decided to ransom them. She and Mina were taken off together into this cell. She remembered that Rei had not taken too well with captivity and had struggled and cursed even though Ami had whispered to her to no avail.  
  
She recalled that Rei had been backhanded several times and was roughly manhandled. Of the fate of the two girls, she had no idea.  
  
'Mina? You awake?' she called again, scared that perhaps they had taken Mina away.  
  
Mina groaned. 'I feel like Pearl is performing Jed's victory dance in my head, I can practically hear the stomping and stamping.'  
  
'Worry about that later,' hissed Lita, 'Right now we have to find a way out of here.'  
  
'Oh goodness,' gasped Mina, 'Rena is going to be worried sick! And we are meant to be her guards!'  
  
'I hope she doesn't do anything stupid,' added Lita, 'I've been examining our fetters, and we seem to be chained to the wall.'  
  
And she was right. Both girls were next to each other but their wrists and ankles were chained to the wall behind them. They could take a step forward but that was all the reach that the chain allowed them.  
  
'It smells so bad in here,' moaned Lita, 'but I don't how we can escape.' She thought of poor frantic Serena left alone with those impudent men, which led to thought of General Nephrite and what he said of her.  
  
'I have an idea,' she hissed to Mina. she mentally snorted at the General.  
  
@~@~@~@  
  
Meanwhile......  
  
Ami was scared but she was trying to calm down. They had taken her to the cell and shoved her in but Rei was taken elsewhere. Now Ami, alone, was trying to panic but to think carefully instead.  
  
She had taken in her surroundings and scrutinized the chains thoroughly. She smirked. Bandits they might be but when it came to the quality of their imprisonment...... well let's just say she's seen better.  
  
With a bit of struggling and wriggling she managed to remove a pin from her hair and proceeded to wrestle with the lock with the pin in her mouth.  
  
@~@~@~@  
  
In a cell not far away......  
  
They had not even bothered to chain her up. They just threw her in and sneered and told her that they will be back and she would be justly punished for her insolence. Rei could tell she was bleeding, the blood dripped from her nostril and she could taste it.  
  
At first she had cursed and railed and pounded the thick wooden door but alas it prevailed. Soon it got to her, she jumped at the smallest sounds, mice and bugs were roaming around. She could see things in the shadows. She never told anyone but Rei suffered from a slight case of claustrophobia and fear of the dark.  
  
cried Rei softly to herself. But all the same she sank to the floor and huddled. She closed her eyes and imagined happy times and memories to keep the darkness at bay.  
  
Unbidden, a blonde General with a cheeky grin surfaced in her thoughts. She could see his arrogant smiling face and anger at him grew on remembrance of the last meeting they had. But anger was better than fear and of that she was glad.  
  
@~@~@~@~@  
  
They had approached cautiously, checking their trail as well as scouting ahead but it was not good enough. The entrance to the bandit camp was in a cave. They had made their lair in the twisting tunnels that went under a mountain.  
  
They had barely gotten in sight of the cave mouth when bandits came swarming out ready to attack.  
  
'Be on guard!' shouted Malachite as he held his sword at the ready.  
  
'Stay back!' yelled Darien to Serena, trying to keep an eye on her as well as the approaching bandits.  
  
Serena only snorted and disappeared behind a tree.  
  
With a wave they came, like ants out of an anthill, seemingly endless. Swords clashed and more than a few bandits were felled at the hands of the Princes. These bandits had strength not in their skill of the sword or expertise of strategy but in numbers, they had the numbers to overthrow the more competent opponent.  
  
Darien thought they were doing well until he saw two burly men lead a semi- struggling princess into the mouth of the cave.  
  
'Serena!' he shouted and lunged for her but he was boxed in. His entire being filled with dread as he watched her disappear into the darkness.  
  
@~@~@~@  
  
Serena had been about to transform when an idea struck her. Why fight your way to the girls when you can get them to take you directly there? So she purposely let some bandits see her defenceless, even screamed and waved her arms about wildly to attract their notice and promptly she was kidnapped.  
  
Serena thought it was rather amusing as she struggled and made whimpering noises. 'Oh please don't hurt me!' she said girlishly and resisted the urge to laugh. As the two men lead her away she did not hear the cry of anguish that followed her wake.  
  
@~@~@~@~@  
  
'Well done!' congratulated Mina, 'I'm not sure how you did that all chained up but you were great.'  
  
'Nothing at all manly about it!' agreed Lita proudly. It was actually Nephrite who inspired the idea. She had screamed and called until a bandit had opened the door and had without delay seduced him. Once he had removed half her shackles she had head butted him and here they were now.  
  
'It's amazing what a bit of squirming and a flash of thigh can do,' commented Lita.  
  
They had left the room and were running in the direction that Rei and Ami had been taken earlier when around the corner who should they bump smack bang into?  
  
She had been ready to knock them out but luckily recognised them and turned her swing into a hug instead.  
  
'I am so glad to see you!' gushed Serena, 'Where are Ami and Rei?' she asked anxiously.  
  
'We're looking for them now,' explained Mina, 'How did you get here?'  
  
'Oh, the Generals and the Prince came with me,' she enlightened, 'It was the only way the Queen would let me go.'  
  
Lita huffed. 'Like we need their help. Let's go!'  
  
And together they ran in search of the others.  
  
@~@~@~@~@  
  
The five men had made it into the cave and were now in search of the girls. So much for stealth, apparently the bandits had been challenged by another bandit clan and had thought that the Princes were part of them which was why they were so readily attacking.  
  
Zoisite skidded around a corner. 'This way,' he called. He had gathered and bought information on the way here from commoners and locals on the layout and had a rough idea.  
  
They ran down the twisting hallways, making quick work of the bandits on the way. 'This is the first prisoner cell,' informed Zoi. They removed the bar across the door and kicked the door down.  
  
The smell that was released.... They all gagged. 'I don't think there is anyone left alive in there,' commented Nephrite and onwards they went.  
  
They had knocked down five or six more doors until they came to the last one in that hallway.  
  
Malachite kicked the door down. Nothing happened. No noises or smells came from within. No screaming terrified girls came streaming out.  
  
Zoicite slowly ventured in and was promptly brained by an iron chain.  
  
'Take that you disgusting foul cretin!' screamed Ami as she kicked and stomped on him to make sure he was down.  
  
The other men hurriedly grabbed her arms and pulled her back. She swung her fist at them and managed to trip Jadeite as he was unprepared for the assault.  
  
'Ami!' cried Darien and he shook her shoulders. 'It's us! We're here to rescue you!'  
  
Ami calmed down enough to recognise the Prince.  
  
'Oh,' she said blankly before turning crimson. 'Hello.' She ventured.  
  
Jadeite rolled off the floor. 'Nice leg-sweep,' he commented.  
  
'Sorry,' said Ami ashamedly.  
  
'Maybe you should say that to him,' pointed out Nephrite as Zoicite was rolling around the floor clutching his head.  
  
Ami bit her lip worriedly while analysing his wound from where she stood and when satisfied that he was going to be alright, muttered loudly, 'Serves you right!'  
  
'And here I was,' said Zoicite affronted, 'being nice and all and coming to rescue you!' He sat up and there was a large red bump on his forehead that looked like it might start bleeding.  
  
'And who said I need or want rescuing?' said Ami archly.  
  
'No time for that!' protested Darien as he realised that Ami was alone. 'You can flirt with him later, we need to find Serena!'  
  
'Flirt?! Who would want to fli- Serena?? What is Serena doing here?' screamed Ami.  
  
'She came to help and wouldn't take no for an answer.' Explained Nephrite.  
  
'Let's go then,' said Ami and began taking the direction that Mina and Lita were taken.  
  
They had turned a corner and abruptly ran into a group of bandits who immediately began attacking. Zoicite was surprised that Ami was defending herself alright. 'For a girl that is,' he muttered under his breath. (a/n none of the girls has transformed yet and are still wearing there dresses.)  
  
In the confusion of the fight, Jadeite and Malachite were separated from the rest of the group. They weren't worried however and continued there search.  
  
@~@~@~@  
  
'Blast it!' screamed Mina as they looked in yet another empty cell. They had found the girls from the village and had managed to direct the girls to the way out but Mina was not leaving until Ami and Rei were found.  
  
They twisted through a few more corridors and entered through a pair of large thick wooden doors and unexpectedly found themselves in some sort of throne room. It was currently empty.  
  
They saw doors on the other side of the room and began to run to them when the doors burst open and bandits came swarming in.  
  
"Retreat!" hissed Serena, but it was too late. The bandits had seen them and surrounded them.  
  
'This keeps getting better and better,' muttered Lita as she took up the defensive position.  
  
@~@~@~@  
  
The men and Ami had been running recklessly when they heard the sound of a speech. They peeked their heads around the doorframe to meet the sight of an exceptionally large and hairy man standing on a dais and addressing three girls.  
  
'What do we have here?' he sneered. 'Runaways.'  
  
'Shut your pie-hole!' barked Lita having had enough of this place.  
  
'Feisty,' commented the bandit leader, 'Perhaps I won't ransom that one and keep her for my personal....... enjoyment.'  
  
Lita grew red with rage.  
  
Ami saw this and immediately ran into the room to the objections of everyone else. 'Lita!' she cried and the bandits amusedly let her pass, after all where is the harm in a young girl?  
  
Lita turned. 'Ami!" she cried and all four girls had a brief group hug.  
  
The bandit leader laughed. 'Well another one to join?' His chuckling was deep and breathless, it sounded like he was choking on a fishbone.  
  
The men had not followed Ami. They had stayed hidden behind the door, now rapidly trying to calculate a plan in which the girls could be removed before they were hurt.  
  
Zoicite snorted at the folly of Ami. Really, what help could she be to them there?  
  
@~@~@~@  
  
Jadeite and Malachite had seen a village girl running and had grabbed her for directions. Now they were quickly making their way to Rei's cell.  
  
Malachite knocked down the door but again nothing happened. Mindful of the last time such a thing occurred, Jadeite called, 'Rei? It's me. We've come to rescue you.'  
  
There was no answer and when his eyes became accustomed to the gloom, he saw that the cell was empty.  
  
He turned to leave when a slight movement caught his eye. There huddled in a corner, gently rocking herself back and forth with her head buried in her arms was Rei.  
  
Her hair had come free of its binding and settled around her like a blanket. Jadeite cautiously approached.  
  
Malachite waited outside. This was best left to them he decided.  
  
Jadeite gently touched her arm but she hastily withdrew.  
  
'Rei,' he said again desperately, 'Come we can go now. Are you hurt in any way?' he asked.  
  
Rei slowly raised her head up and blinked. 'Jed?' she queried.  
  
He nodded and took both her hands.  
  
'Jed!' she cried and flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around his head and buried her head in his shoulders.  
  
'It's alright now,' he crooned wondering why Rei was so affected. He could tell that she was in tears by the wetness of his shirt.  
  
'We have to find the other girls, Serena is here too.' He told her gently. This bought an immediate reaction.  
  
'Serena? What is that bubble-headed girl think she's doing?' she cried angrily.  
  
Jadeite smiled. An angry Rei was what he was used to. He would ask her what was wrong later, now was not the time.  
  
Rei collected herself immediately and stood up. Without waiting she made her way out the door and along with Malachite began to run.  
  
@~@~@~@~@  
  
'-scum, trash, filthy, heathen, foul, repulsive, hideous, revolting, need I say more?' asked Serena when asked to describe the bandit.  
  
'Oh I can add a lot more,' interrupted Ami. 'Really Serena, you have to increase your vocabulary. He is also the most utterly disgusting, hairy, and absolute reeking man I have ever come across.'  
  
'Don't forget his very bad rotting breath,' added Lita, 'I can smell it from here and it is nauseating.'  
  
'His teeth aren't too good either,' commented Mina, 'You really should brush three times a day.'  
  
The bandit leader had been getting angrier and angrier at the insults and he had had enough. Four mere girls were insulting and ridiculing him in front of his soldiers and more than one were laughing at him.  
  
'Attack!' he cried but not one of his men followed.  
  
'Sir,' one stammered, 'we can't attack defenceless girls specially when they ain't armed.'  
  
The others agreed. 'Well give them swords than attack!' he demanded angrily.  
  
Swords were procured and given to the girls. One bandit even generously showed Ami how to hold it.  
  
'Attack!' the leader cried again but yet they still hesitated.  
  
However when one bandit boldly groped Mina's behind, others followed his example.  
  
The men outside the door could not wait no longer and all semblance of a plan was discarded as they charged in and were met with swords.  
  
From the door on the other side of the room, Malachite had noticed the tall blonde and both he and Jadeite jumped into the fray.  
  
All five girls raised their arms and cried out their planets respectively. A blinding light filled the room but disappeared as quickly.  
  
The bandits all stoped and gaped. The girls looked .... different. Gone were their long flowing dresses and were replaced by sailor uniforms with very short skirts. The girls did not look so defenceless now, rather predatory.  
  
Taking advantage of the astonishment of the men, all five girls began attacking like a whirlwind. They guarded each others back and systematically took the bandits down one by one.  
  
The Princes views were rather blocked but they could tell that the girls were fighting and could take care of themselves.  
  
Pretty soon, only the bandit leader was left and he tried to flee only to be captured by Darien. 'I will take him back to the village; they will know how to exact justice.' He said.  
  
The girls looked at each other. 'I guess we should leave it to them as we are on earth,' whispered Mina so the other girls said nothing.  
  
Once heading back to the village to check on the other girls, the party of now ten set off back to the palace, girls feeling resentment and uncomfortable, men feeling anxious and ready to apologise but not sure how.  
  
@~@~~~@~@~~@  
  
Sorry the ending here sucks but I am not sure what to write. I skipped the fight scene too.... ( I don't know how to write fight scenes...... *sigh*  
  
Coming up - the guys make it up to the girls. 


	17. Chapter Sixteen

I apologise deeply for the delay!! Gomen!! But schoolwork caught up with me and exams!! It's all over now though so no more excuses! I'm in HOLIDAYS!!! YAY!!! I'll try to finish this story, I promise!!  
  
Thank you to all who reviewed!!! roswellachick, secrets, nova33, angel, ThatsMsDiva2U, Ocianne, sam, Astgal, koldy, Ellen, Shade587, Ravenfeathers587, I do read all my reviews and they are appreciated.  
  
Chapter Sixteen  
  
The guys fidgeted and glanced about uneasily. Jadeite cleared his throat and looked up with a hesitant smile but upon viewing the glare, the smile died and he looked away again.  
  
And who wouldn't look away, the force of five targeted death glares is remarkably strong.  
  
'So.....' said Darien uncomfortably.  
  
'Yes, Prince Endymion?' asked Serena tightly.  
  
He grimaced at the sound of his full name. 'Whatever happened to Endy?' he wondered.  
  
'We need to talk Serena,' he stated firmly, resolving to get this over with.  
  
'That is Princess Serena to you,' she corrected but obligingly got up and followed him out of the forest clearing.  
  
With those two gone, the uncomfortable silence was back.  
  
'You don't think she killed him, do you?' asked Jadeite of Nephrite but it was Raye who answered.  
  
'He deserved it if she did!'  
  
'Hey! He didn't do anything wrong!' Jadeite defended his prince.  
  
'Placing bets on a girl's feelings ain't wrong!?'  
  
They were both shouting now and had very red faces.  
  
'No it isn't!'  
  
'Toying with a girl's feelings is!'  
  
'But we didn't!'  
  
'Yes you did!'  
  
'Na ahhhh!'  
  
Raye responded to Jadeite's childish reply with one of her own.  
  
She stuck her tongue out and made spitting noises.  
  
Mina rolled her eyes and shook her head.  
  
Ami had her head in her hands asking herself, 'Why me?'  
  
Lita however was laughing, only these two can resort to childish bickering.  
  
Not to be outdone, Jadeite stuck his thumbs in his ears and waved his tongue and fingers at her.  
  
Raye gasped before placing her thumb on her nose and waving her fingers back at him.  
  
They continued making faces all the while making agreeing and disagreeing noises.  
  
After a while everyone else left the pair to figure themselves out. Jadeite was blowing raspberries.  
  
___@@@  
  
As they were walking away, Malachite stopped Mina with a gentle touch on her forearm. She reacted as if she had been shocked and stepped away.  
  
In truth she had. His fingers had been so warm and all she wanted to do was return the touch.  
  
'Can I help you?' she asked friendly but polite.  
  
'I...' Malachite gently tugged his hair as he figured out what he wanted to say. 'I apologise. I didn't mean to hurt you and I am sorry.' He blurted.  
  
Without missing a beat or dimming of her smile, Mina replied, 'Apology accepted.' She turned and walked away but not before calling out, 'And I wasn't hurt.'  
  
Malachite gazed at her retreating back. 'Maybe this isn't as easy as I thought it would be' he thought.  
  
Meanwhile Nephrite was gazing about frantically. Lita had disappeared the instant he was looking for her. 'Where is that girl?' he thought  
  
He had almost given up and was going back to camp when he heard a cooing noise. He looked up. There wrapped around a branch was the Princess Lita. In her hands held a bird's nest with four speckled eggs in it.  
  
'It's alright darlings. I'll just put you back and your mother will never know,' she reassured.  
  
Nephrite smiled. She was such a sweet girl and the view he had of her long legs bared by that mini skirt wasn't bad either.  
  
'Princess? Are you alright there?' he asked amused. 'Do you need help getting down?'  
  
Lita having positioned the nest to her liking now gazed down at the chuckling General.  
  
'If I can get myself up here, I can very well get down!' she said defensively.  
  
Lita had been lying on her stomach with her legs twined around the branch for support.  
  
Now she held the branch with her hands and swung down, much like a sloth would.  
  
Nephrite started and ran towards her when he thought she was falling. 'I'll just catch her in my arms like a knight and his damsel.' he thought to himself.  
  
However Lita then let go and flipped and landed on her feet. At least that was what she planned.  
  
She did not account for a tall General to come a running and she promptly felled him.  
  
'Arrrggghhh,' moaned said General underneath Lita. 'I think you kicked me in the stomach.'  
  
'And I think you just blinded me.' Stated Lita clutching her eye. "What did you think you were doing, getting in the way like that?'  
  
'Getting in the way?! I just broke your fall girl and prevented you from breaking your neck! I think I broke mine instead.'  
  
'Breaking my fall?!! Who was falling?? I was jumping out of a tree!! And I would have made it too!'  
  
Nephrite was about to reply but he stopped. Certainly, no princess on Earth would have jumped out of a tree and made it but then no princess on Earth would have climbed the tree in the first place!  
  
And he did seem to recall her fighting before, at least now he could see that she wasn't hurt so she must be able to defend herself, he concluded.  
  
'Where did the mini skirt come from?' he asked abruptly.  
  
By now they had disentangled themselves and were sitting on the ground but on hearing that question, Lita stood up.  
  
'I'm not sure how much to tell you, best if our Princess was present.' Informed Lita offering her hand, which he took, and pulled him up.  
  
'She has a strong grip' thought Nephrite. 'Let us find her then.' He said and they made to where they saw them disappear before.  
  
And while all this was happening..........  
  
'Ow!' flinched Zoicite, 'That hurt!'  
  
'It was meant to!' said Ami.  
  
Zoicite rubbed his cheek where she had slapped him. She didn't even give him a chance to apologise!  
  
'I want you to leave me alone!' she told him forcefully.  
  
'If this is about showing the others that card you gave me,' began Zoicite.  
  
'Yes it is!' interrupted Ami, 'You made me a fool!'  
  
'It made me very happy when I saw it,' he said quietly.  
  
Ami froze. 'What did you say?' she asked.  
  
'It made me very happy when I saw it.'  
  
Ami could not believe he was saying this. 'And yet you still made fun of it in front of the other guys.' She said just as quiet.  
  
Zoicite did not know how to reply to this. For he had made of her.  
  
'I wasn't thinking, it was just male ego and pride.' He said lamely. 'I want us to be like we were before,'  
  
'I don't think so,' said Ami.  
  
'I enjoyed your company,' persisted Zoicite.  
  
Ami snorted at this. 'Go flirt with a brick wall!' she replied before heading off to see what the Princess was up to. 'Murder,' thought Ami, 'And she won't be the only one.'  
  
@~@~@~@  
  
'Well? What is it that you wish to speak to me about?' asked Serena primly letting her impatience show.  
  
Darien faced her. It was all or nothing. He took a deep breath and prayed no one else was listening.  
  
'I've come to grovel and beg for your forgiveness,' he stated in all seriousness. When Serena opened her mouth, he held up a hand to stall her.  
  
'Hear me out,' he said and when she nodded he continued, 'That night when you heard me say those things, well, it was all true.'  
  
Serena gasped and grew angry but he quickly continued. 'I do think you are a bubbleheaded klutz who cries pretty easily, I saw you burst into tears after you fell over once, but, well, I love you all the same.'  
  
Serena's anger dissipated and she was left speechless.  
  
'In truth I didn't really want the engagement to begin with but after meeting you, I'm in doubt. When you played those pranks on the Moon, instead of chasing me away they captured my attention. When you smiled and laughed with me, you captured my heart. When I saw you captured my bandits, well.... something inside me, it hurts real bad. I don't want to lose you now over a childish bet I played.'  
  
He took a breath and gently clasped her hands in his.  
  
'Forgive me, Rena? You are the only one I see fit and worthy to be by my side as my wife and as my Queen.'  
  
Serena couldn't help it. She'd all but melted inside at his sincere words. She broke forth into a beaming smile and to Darien it was like the sun came out.  
  
Serena actually was going to tell him that the engagement was still on. For it didn't matter that he had hurt her for there was a peace treaty to think of. Inbred in her from such an early age was that the Moon's needs came before her own.  
  
But now... now everything was perfect. He loved her and she loved him and they would be happy together.  
  
'Apology accepted although maybe I should have you grovel more,' Serena pouted and began twirling a strand of hair between her fingers.  
  
Darien laughed and pulled her into an embrace. 'You can make me grovel later,' he growled and proceeded to kiss her. She giggled before wrapping her arms around his neck and returning the favour.  
  
This was the scene that the eight guardians walked into later.  
  
Ami and Raye gaped in shock, Lita smirked while Mina clapped and cheered.  
  
The Generals were all happy for their Prince.  
  
After much coughing and clearing throats and 'Ahem'-ing to no avail, Raye resorted to poking Serena in the side.  
  
At long last Serena and Darien broke the embrace, 'What?' she asked dazedly.  
  
'I see the engagement is still on then?' enquired Raye with a straight face.  
  
Serena huffed. 'Did you ever doubt that I would not endanger the peace treaty?' she asked. Upon hearing this statement all four girls burst into laughter.  
  
When things settled down, Nephrite asked, 'Princess, I would like to know where the mini skirts came from?'  
  
Serena blinked in surprise. 'It is no secret, Earth General, if you did your homework correctly.' She said mysteriously.  
  
All the men looked at Zoicite questioningly. It was his duty to know these things; he was after all Head of Intelligence.  
  
'There wasn't that much information,' he said defensively, 'All I knew was that the Senshi were the Princess's court and guardians. I thought that was equivalent to Earth's ladies-in-waiting and had not pursued the notion.'  
  
Ami snorted. 'I know of your ladies-in-waiting, and like them we are not!'  
  
She turned to the other girls, 'They thought we were like maids! But of a higher status.'  
  
Lita and Raye burst out laughing, Mina looked affronted. Maids!  
  
'Would you care to explain then?' asked Malachite.  
  
Mina stood up and bowed a little. 'I am Princess Mina, lady of Princess Serena's royal court. Also known as Sailor Venus, leader of the Senshi and head of security.'  
  
Jadeite gaped. 'She has the same position as you, Malachite!' he tactlessly pointed out.  
  
Malachite straightened and looked at this girl who had equalled if not more status than him. This time he viewed her not as a princess but checked her out as an opponent. From her limbs and her stance he could tell that she could fight. But doubtful of her skill, she was a girl after all.  
  
Raye did not even bother standing up. 'Sailor Mars after the god of war.' She stated. 'Priestess and head of all things spiritual.'  
  
'Priestess?' questioned Zoicite.  
  
'Yes,' stated Raye confused of what he was asking.  
  
When he didn't elaborate, Jadeite couldn't help himself, he had to know. 'Does that mean you have taken a vow of celibacy?' he asked.  
  
'Priests on Earth are not allowed to have families,' hissed Ami helpfully to Raye.  
  
(a/n I am not sure of that so don't quote me)  
  
Comprehension dawned and she looked at the anxious Jadeite. 'Wouldn't you like to know?' she taunted with a smirk. She was still not satisfied over who won the contest before, the others had arrived and had dragged them off.  
  
Jadeite shrugged indifferently. 'You'll tell me right?' he hissed not so subtly at Ami.  
  
She ignored him, leaving Raye to make her own decision.  
  
'Princess Ami, aka Sailor Mercury and Head of Intelligence.'  
  
'And I,' said Lita grandly, curtseying in a mini skirt, no easy task, 'am Sailor Jupiter and responsible for weapons and animals. And occasionally food.' She added.  
  
'But Serena is also wearing a mini skirt.' Observed Malachite.  
  
The others nodded. 'Are you then part of your own guard?' asked Darien amused.  
  
'I am Sailor Moon, defender of the innocent, protector of the small, and the sword of justice..'  
  
The girls groaned. 'You had to ask,' said Raye, 'She can go on forever like this!'  
  
Serena was now standing and making ridiculous poses which she obviously thought were dashing.  
  
'In the name of the Moon, I will punish you, I will right wrongs and uphold the peace, don't fear innocent bystanders for I am here......'  
  
The girls groaned while the Generals chuckled as they all left Darien to deal with his fiancé.  
  
Darien embraced the girl once more and kissed her on the forehead. 'Good work, you drove them all away.' He said softly into her ear.  
  
Serena giggled, 'The things I do for you,' she replied and turned her lips to his once more.  
  
@~@~@~@  
  
That's all for today. I have the rest of the story planned out, won't be long now. Please review! Ta ta! ^-^! 


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Thank you to those who reviewed!!! I'm going to end this soon because I have another idea for a general/senshi fic and it won't leave me alone!!  
  
Special thanks to Crystal-Winter, angel, secrets, Ocianne, Hayley Serenity, nova33, Pyro*Chic, Ravenfeathers587, Neo-Princess Selenity and roswellachick who reviewed twice! Sorry if I missed anyone, it heartens me to know that I have fans! ^-^!  
  
Chapter Seventeen  
  
General Nephrite scratched his head; he had no idea what to do. The journey back to the palace had been awkward for all the Generals as the girls wouldn't speak to them. Oh, they would 'hello' and nod but they always kept their distance. They were for lack a better phrase, acting as demure and polite princesses. And it galled him.  
  
Now that they were back at the Palace, he had duties and rarely saw the Princess Lita. But he heard from the palace staff that all the girls were closeted in the women's hall busily planning the upcoming wedding. At that thought, who should approach but the lovesick doting couple?  
  
'General Nephrite,' greeted Serena with a smile, Darien just nodded his head.  
  
'Princess,' he replied, 'how is your wedding plans coming along?'  
  
Darien rolled his eyes and repressed a sigh while Serena beamed excitedly.  
  
'It is going to be so beautiful! We found the perfect flowers yesterday and the invitations look simply divine! The seating arrangements were a bit of a hassle but-' chattered Serena happily.  
  
'Rena,' interrupted Darien with a grin. 'It's going well.' He told Nephrite.  
  
Nephrite opened him mouth but then paused. The couple looked at him expectantly with amusement in their eyes. No question on what he was about to ask.  
  
He shook his head then abruptly, 'Good day,' and turned and began to walk off.  
  
Serena gave a little giggle than unlinked her arm from her soon-to-be husband's arm and raced after the General. 'Male pride!' she thought.  
  
'General' she called as to which he turned and waited.  
  
'Princess?' he looked at her questioningly.  
  
'I have an idea,' she began fighting the urge to giggle. 'Lita is going to love this!' she thought happily.  
  
@~@~@~@  
  
Zoicite had searched everywhere! The stables, the kitchens, the library, Princess Ami just did not want to be found!  
  
She had avoided him with unexpected skill ever since they got back. And whenever he approached her, she rebuffed him.  
  
'This is the last hope,' he muttered to himself clutching the book he held. If this failed he had absolutely no idea what to do.  
  
He was searching the gardens when he spotted Serena and General Nephrite deep in conversation. Nephrite looked doubtful before suddenly breaking into a smile and surprising her with a brief hug. He nodded and quickly ran off.  
  
'Well,' said Zoicite. 'If she can help him than surely she could help me.'  
  
'Princess Serena,' he called. Serena turned and smiled. 'Yes Zoicite,' she asked hiding a grin, not another lovesick General!  
  
'Could you please give this to Princess Ami for me?' he asked handing her the book almost reverently.  
  
'Why yes, of course,' said Serena not seeing the importance of the book.  
  
'Tell her I bid her to read it and it is most vital that she do so.' He instructed with care.  
  
As he turned to leave, Serena asked, 'General? How are things going with Ami?'  
  
He gave a wry smile, 'Just make sure that she reads that book.'  
  
Serena shook her head and glanced at the dusty old tome she held in her hands. In a day, she gambled with herself, Ami would finish this in a day.  
  
@~@~@~@  
  
He aimed a blow at her head not intending to hurt but she deflected it easily and successfully swept his legs out from under him while wearing her skirt.  
  
'I don't have time for this!' huffed Lady Raye, 'I have to go talk to the seamstress!'  
  
Before he could rise, she had left.  
  
'Need a hand?' enquired Malachite offering his hand to the grinning Jadeite.  
  
'Thanks,' he replied and dusted himself off.  
  
'Why do you always let her win?' asked Malachite. 'I was watching and I know your skill. You were barely trying.'  
  
'I don't think it will ease her temper if I whooped her ass every time.' Said Jadeite with a smirk.  
  
'I don't see why you bother,' said Malachite as he began to walk away. 'You are no closer to winning her back then when you were making faces at her in the forest.'  
  
Jadeite laughed. 'At least I am doing something!' he shouted after the General. 'Instead of letting the love of my life slip through my fingers!'  
  
Malachite froze but continued walking without comment.  
  
Jadeite whistling began walking to where he knew the seamstress to be, planning to waylay the Princess Raye.  
  
He did not doubt Malachite's word. Jadeite knew that he had not won her over. And continuing to appear in her path and challenging her was not going to solve it either but as of yet he had not a better plan.  
  
@~@~@~@  
  
Malachite thought furiously as he paced. He knew that Jadeite was right. Keeping his cold demeanour was not working with Princess Mina. Usually the girls would come to him, thinking to melt his heart of ice but as of yet Mina had not approached him.  
  
'Perhaps I pushed her away once too often,' he muttered in regret recalling how she had approached him. 'Maybe it is time I approached her,' he thought, thanking Jadeite as he began to form an idea.  
  
@~@~@~@  
  
'And he bid you read it as it is most important,' repeated Serena solemnly.  
  
Ami gazed at the book in her hands, true it was an old book, uncommon but not that hard to find.  
  
'Did he say anything else?' she asked.  
  
'Yes,' said Serena as she repressed the urge to gin like a maniac, 'He said he loves you and would pluck the stars out of the skies and lay them at your feet if only you would forgive him.'  
  
Ami blushed to which Serena did giggle. 'He did not,' Ami mumbled.  
  
'No he didn't,' admitted Serena, 'but I could tell he wanted to.'  
  
'Yes, and that is why he gave me a smelly old book!'  
  
'You were expecting a bouquet of flowers?' asked Serena mischievously.  
  
'No! I want nothing of the sort!' denied Ami furiously.  
  
'Well then, what do you want?'  
  
'I... I... I want a bouquet of flowers!' she said with a wail. 'I want chocolates and a declaration of love! Is that too much to ask?'  
  
'Consider it done!' said Serena getting up, 'I will go tell him now!' She grinned cheekily and began to run.  
  
'Serena!! Don't you dare do anything of the sort!!' screamed Ami racing after her. 'Come back!'  
  
Thus began a very long chase through kitchen and gardens before ending with a trip and landing in the main fountain which resulted in a water fight.  
  
The senior servants shook their head with a wry smile at the youth; the maids giggled and hid their smiles while the guards openly cheered the lovable Princesses.  
  
@~@~@~@  
  
Thud!  
  
Ami glanced at the book she threw on the bed. She sighed. Though flowers and chocolates weren't forthcoming, from Zoicite even a dusty old book would do. She sighed once more and settled down to read. She glanced at the title, 'Ancient text', surprised for she was truly interested in ancient text.  
  
With a smile she remembered that night she went to his room with the translation to distract him. She chuckled, cucumber indeed!  
  
It was a lovely day outside and the sunshine streamed through her window seat window, it was her favourite spot to sit. She settled down to read.  
  
Several hours later, she was thoroughly enjoying the text when she turned the page, to find a small blue card similar to the one she had given him.  
  
Her heart stopped. Had he returned it? Did he no longer want it? Examining it more closely she gave a relieved sigh. No this one was different.  
  
It had a scene of the night sky, faint stars and the moon sparkled in the background. At the bottom of the card were dark green treetops, a forest. The focal point of the card was the large snowy owl, with wings outspread and feet curled. Its eyes were bright and beak open in what Ami imagined being a plaintive hoot.  
  
It was similar to the owl that Zoicite had been transformed into. Slowly Ami turned the card over. Written in Zoicite's small neat cursive hand - Ami, I love you too. Zoi  
  
Ami smiled feeling warm all over. Some girls might have said that it wasn't enough but Ami knew the gesture behind it. He was giving her the chance to do what he did to her. He knew she was mad at him and could take the opportunity to humiliate him. If she wanted to. And she knew now what she wanted.  
  
@~@~@~@  
  
'To the Moon and the Earth!! May peace and prosperity flow!' Everyone raised their glasses in toast to the happy couple.  
  
The ceremony had been beautiful and now everyone was celebrating with drink and dance. The grand hall could not shelter the number of guests that arrived. It seemed that everyone on earth from nobility to peasant alike had come to celebrate. The party spilled out onto the gardens with couples dancing among the roses. This was only the Earth ceremony; another ceremony would be held on the Moon for the intergalactic nobility.  
  
Serena was absolute stunning in her shimmering white gown, and Darien cut a dashing figure in his tuxedo. At the moment they were watching the clearing where the four Senshi were going to sing and dance for them.  
  
Ami sat upon a rock like a queen on her throne. She had gotten her flute back from Zoicite though she had still been angry at him at the time. She took it out now and began to play the first mellifluous notes.  
  
Lita began to sing in harmony with the notes. A wordless joyous melody while Raye and Mina in their flowing gowns, began to dance.  
  
Lita began to sing-  
  
Tis a soft Summer's eve with the moon in the trees,  
  
And the glimmer of stars and a rose-scented breeze,  
  
Tis the laughter and music that ring through the night,  
  
And the feet that move swiftly in patterned delight.  
  
O Dancing on the grass!  
  
Lita twirled and joined Raye dancing, Mina had stopped and began to sing-  
  
Tis the voices in unison lilting and clear,  
  
And the weaving of harmonies sweet to the ear,  
  
Sung to a melody stirring and keen,  
  
And the music of flutes in the woodlands so green.  
  
O Singing beneath the tress!  
  
Mina spun and began dancing once more and this time it was Raye who sung to Ami's constant playing.  
  
Tis the smoking hot platter of meats heaped on high,  
  
And the dishes of pastries that gladden the eye,  
  
The fruit of the forest, the wine in the cup,  
  
Good cheer and good appetite, long may we sup!  
  
Feasting one and all!  
  
The crowd applauded and the girls curtseyed.  
  
'To Serena, our bubbleheaded bunny! May you never change!' they cried at which Serena promptly burst into tears.  
  
After all the commotion, dancing resumed once more.  
  
Zoicite approached Ami and gave her a bow.  
  
'That was beautiful, Lady Ami,' he said.  
  
'Thank you,' she replied politely and made to turn away.  
  
He reached out and gently grabbed her sleeve. 'Ahem,' he said cheeks slightly red, 'By any chance have you read the book I gave you?'  
  
'Oh that,' Ami shrugged. 'I'm afraid I lost it, so busy was I in preparation for tonight.'  
  
Zoicite paled but nodded his understanding. 'I'll not waste your time then,' he muttered.  
  
'Wait,' called Ami, giving in. 'Would you care to dance?'  
  
Zoicite blinked in surprise before taking her outstretched hand. They waltzed around the clearing in the classic ballroom pose, both not talking.  
  
Ami sighed, really, he could try again! She let go of his hand and instead wound her arms around his neck. He took it all in stride.  
  
'The owl looks quite like you,' she murmured in his ear.  
  
He froze for a bit and forgot to dance but quickly recovered.  
  
'Did you like it?' he questioned, nervous as he couldn't see her face.  
  
'I loved it,' she said simply. 'It reminded me of you.'  
  
He smiled then into her hair. If it reminded her of him and she loved it...... For one so smart Zoicite sure took his time piecing it together.  
  
He drew back to gaze at her. 'I love you too,' he whispered. Ami would've replied but he had drawn her in for a kiss.  
  
@~@~@~@~@  
  
Lita smiled as she walked down the palace corridors. Before leaving the table at Serena's request to get a present for Endymion, she had seen Zoicite and Ami. She was happy for her friend.  
  
She did find it odd though that Serena had hidden the present in Lita's room, 'You weren't there but I hid it anyway, I knew you wouldn't mind. If Endy thinks to look in your closet, I would be very surprised.' She had said.  
  
Lita opened the door, 'I hope she didn't hide too well,' she muttered, wanting to get back to the feast. She had her mind set on dancing with a certain General.  
  
She lit a candle and promptly stepped on a ... rose. She bent and picked it up. 'Funny,' she thought. 'I didn't leave any roses on the floor. Then she noticed another one.  
  
'Curious,' she muttered as she followed the trail of roses which led to her balcony. She gasped in surprise.  
  
There on her balcony was a table set for two. A candle lit dinner to be exact. With the moon shining full and the stars sparkling in the distance, it was an image straight from her dreams.  
  
'These are for you,' said Nephrite as he stepped out from behind the door with a bouquet of flowers, thrusting them into her arms.  
  
Lita blinked in surprise. Still too stunned to react.  
  
Nephrite walked over to the table and uncovered the dishes. 'I made this myself.' He said proudly. 'I haven't spent much time in the kitchens so I don't really know how good it is though.' He said embarrassedly.  
  
When she still didn't say anything, he bit his lip worriedly. 'You don't like it then?' he questioned.  
  
Lita looked at the flowers in her arms and the dinner all set out. He had gone to a lot of trouble to prepare this.  
  
She glanced back at him, he was patiently waiting.  
  
'Lita I did not mean those things I said that night,' he began, anything to fill the awkward silence that threatened to surface. 'That was only my first impression of you after I ate that soup that made my lips swell. You are beautiful and filled with life and vitality. You are intelligent with such a caring heart. You are the first woman I know who like to climb trees and squash innocent rescuers. Forgive me and let us be happy together.'  
  
He ran out of things to say and still she hadn't spoken.  
  
Lita placed the roses on the table and seated herself. 'Well, if you mean the things you say then let's see how well you tried to cook for me then.' She picked up a fork.  
  
Nephrite's jaw dropped open; she was going to judge him by how well he cooked? His unease grew.  
  
He saw her place a morsel of pasta in her mouth and chew it slowly. Both of them grimaced when he heard crunching noises.  
  
He winched when he saw her hack away at her charred piece of steak, and even though she was subtle, he saw her spit the mashed potatoes delicately into her napkin. Needless to say she drank a lot of water before answering.  
  
She walked over to where he stood, head bowed in defeat.  
  
'The pasta was not cooked enough,' she said looking into his eyes though her face was expressionless. 'The steak was cooked too much. The mashed potatoes... let us not even go there.'  
  
'Good thing I haven't showed you the cake still sitting in the kitchen,' he muttered, it had came out lopsided and he had forgotten one of the ingredients but it was ok, he had thought, for he had piled on the icing.  
  
'A worse meal I have never tasted,' she said with a spark in her eyes, 'but I loved it all the same.'  
  
His mouth fell open in shock to which Lita took advantage by kissing him. It didn't take long for Nephrite to recover and give as good as he was getting.  
  
Overhead fireworks burst out in flowers of red, blue and green to the cheers of the assembled crowd.  
  
@~@~@~@  
  
One more chapter to go and then an epilogue!! This story will be finished in a week. Thank you all. ^-^! 


	19. Chapter Eighteen

This is the last chapter!!! YAY!! Go me for finishing a story!!!! Thank you to all who reviewed!!! Astgal, dpvballgirl88 and Pyro*chic!! Much appreciated! I will post the epilogue later today, it's done!  
  
Chapter Eighteen  
  
Malachite punched the sandbag furiously. He turned and gave it a roundhouse kick to which it swung off its' hook and landed on the floor with a thud.  
  
Malachite paused and taking deep breaths collapsed to the floor. He had tried to stick with his plan of approaching her and thought he had a great opportunity last night at the ceremony but that... that little minx! It was as if she had knew of his plan and tried to foil it in every way possible!  
  
She had practically danced the whole night! With everyone but him! Even the old librarian who could barely see was twirled around the dance floor!  
  
'What have I come to?' he muttered barely audible to himself. 'When I am jealous of an old dried-up stick of a man!'  
  
He heard footsteps and by reflex grabbed a nearby sword and whirled thinking it was Jadeite. 'I could fight my frustration out on him,' he thought.  
  
To his surprise it was not steel grey eyes he gazed upon but bright cerulean blue. She was just as surprised as he but quickly turned angry.  
  
Mina had been upset already. Serena had announced that morning that they were departing for the moon this very afternoon! And also that the Generals would not be coming as they had duties on Earth. She was upset but happy as she heard first Lita then Ami's stories and of how their eyes shone bright as both girls was happier than they have been for weeks.  
  
Raye did not have a story but Mina did not mistake the glance that General Jadeite keeping shooting at her, or the way he was always baiting her, waiting for her to explode.  
  
'I was named for the goddess of love,' she thought unhappily, 'so why ain't love appearing?'  
  
She had thought to relieve her frustrations out in the training courts before she had surprised the silver-haired General. The very man she did not want to see. Why, he had not even asked her to dance at the wedding last night! She had waited and waited but did he appear? Mina had given up.  
  
'Are you threatening me, General?' she asked frostily.  
  
'No,' he said coolly, having recovered from his shock.  
  
'Then out of my way,' she whacked his sword from her face with her hand and turned to go.  
  
Malachite smirked. Thank you Jadeite, he thought silently. The sword whipped up again, once more barring her way.  
  
'It won't be that easy, Princess,' he drawled.  
  
'I see,' she glanced at him, he had been training long, he would be tired. 'Is this a challenge then?' she asked.  
  
'A challenge,' he affirmed, grabbing a nearby sword and tossing it to her which she deftly caught.  
  
'And the stakes?' she asked as she tested the blade, slicing the air, it was a good sword.  
  
'Winner can have anything they want,' he said, brushing the hair out of his eyes.  
  
'Fine,' was the reply. Mina was about to transform but thought better of it. Her dress was light and had a high split, so it wouldn't be that hard. Anyway she didn't want him to think that she needed to transform to defeat him.  
  
They circled one another, wary, and then Mina unexpectedly lunged. Malachite deflected and dodged.  
  
She attacked again and he once more blocked the blow and dodged. Mina sighed. Was he being chauvinistic because he thought he was going to hurt her? Well, she thought, that would be your downfall.  
  
She kept attacking, pressing her advantage when she overstepped herself and left herself open. He easily disarmed her and the sword flew in a graceful arc before landing point first in the dirt.  
  
He grinned wolfishly. Mina took the fighter stance. His grinned widened.  
  
'Never say that I wasn't a fair fighter,' he commented and threw his sword to follow hers.  
  
She swung at him then, throwing all her fury at him into the fight. He returned with the same vigour, she had confused him no end.  
  
She leg-swept him but he grabbed her as he fell and then it turned into a wrestling match.  
  
Mina had the advantage, straddling his waist and pinning his arms down. She gazed down at him. By this time, he was sporting not a few scratches and had a slightly swollen eye. Mina's lower lip was bleeding and she knew that she would pay later in bruises for this. 'Admit defeat?' she panted.  
  
He only grinned, thoroughly enjoying himself. He twisted and kneed her in the back, flipped her over and now he was in the advantageous position.  
  
'Only to you,' he murmured and bent down to kiss her.  
  
She fought it. Truly she did. She beat at his chests and squirmed for all of about two seconds before giving in and returning the kiss.  
  
When they finally parted for breath, she gasped, 'If I win then I should be claiming my prize.'  
  
'Then what is it that you want,' he breathed into her ear.  
  
'I want...I want...' Mina trailed away as she gazed into his eyes.  
  
'No one has ever mad me angry as you have,' he whispered at her. 'No one has ever made me laugh like you have either. And I have never met any girl who fought like a warrior like you. You are unique and I love you for it.'  
  
Mina smiled then, a slow smile that spread across her entire face. This was what she had been waiting for.  
  
'You are egotistical. And arrogant. And cold and you rarely laugh openly. Something that I hope to change. But I love you too,' she replied and this time she kissed him.  
  
@~@~@~@~@  
  
Raye searched the gardens frantically. They were leaving for the Moon in less than an hour and she still hadn't seen him yet!  
  
Early that morning, when the royal couple announced their decision of leaving and how the generals were not going to accompany the Prince, (Raye was positive that had been Serena's way of speeding things along) Jadeite had not even glanced at her. Instead he had run out the door at the earliest possible time!  
  
She had packed and waited for him to find her. Even taken to touring the palace grounds so that he might 'accidentally' bump into her. Now she had given up all pretence and was searching for the man that had stolen her heart.  
  
'I give up!' she cried and stamped her foot frustratingly. A pair of maids stopped and one of them started towards her but her friend pulled her back and whispered furiously. She giggled and they went off together.  
  
Raye ground her teeth and went back to her room. If he wants me then he'll have to come find me, she thought angrily. Suppressing the thought that that was the easiest place to find her, she did after all want to be found.  
  
@~@~@~@  
  
'Stupid, stupid, stupid General,' muttered Raye as she pounded the cushion. Lita glanced at her worriedly. Lita had spent too much time talking with Nephrite and now needed Raye's help as she frantically packed.  
  
'Raye dear?' questioned Lita putting an arm around her shoulders comfortingly.  
  
'I do not like him anyway,' Raye announced abruptly and stood up.  
  
'I am going to help you pack!' she walked over to the suitcases and began to jam the dresses in with way more force than required.  
  
Lita started forward to rescue her unfortunate dresses when a knock sounded at the door.  
  
Lita went to open it.  
  
As Raye was busy she did not notice the silence that followed, she did however hear Lita.  
  
'Raye? I...um... think this is for you' she called.  
  
Raye stood up and walked to the door. 'What?' she asked rudely then glanced at the being in the door.  
  
Round fluffy ears. A smiling serene face. Tow giant paws. And a cute button nose. Did I mention it was as tall as Raye though three times the width?  
  
And there was not one, but three giant teddy bears crowding in the doorway.  
  
'Do you want me to send them away?' asked Lita, 'they look suspicious and frankly a little bit spooky.'  
  
Raye did not get a chance to reply as the middle bear stepped forward.  
  
'Ahem,' it coughed. 'I have a singing telegram for Lady Raye.'  
  
It then proceeded to sing. It sung of apologies and forgiveness. Of fury and temper. Of danger and despair. And of course of love.  
  
My Lady's eyes could not disguise,  
  
Her tender, gentle heart.  
  
She cannot feign, she feels my pain  
  
Whenever we must part.  
  
Now while I live, I needs must give  
  
Her all my love and more.  
  
That she may know I worship so  
  
This one that I adore  
  
And while away, I long and pray  
  
The days may speed, and then  
  
I heartward hie, I flee, I fly  
  
To see her eyes again.  
  
And on and on it sang. Lita had begun to smile foolishly at the soppy words. And when this giant bear was done it retreated to the back. The giant teddy bear on the left stepped forward. This one was armed with flowers which it bestowed on Raye.  
  
'For you,' it said simply. 'Ninety-nine roses.'  
  
Lita gaped. I must remember to tell Nephrite about this, she thought to herself.  
  
The third bear than approached and seeing Raye's arms full, it hesitated. Lita stepped forward instead. It gave box upon box of chocolates to Lita.  
  
When it was finally done, Lita had to glance around the stack of cholates to see. The bear turned to Raye. 'Do you describe this as a mountain of chocolates?' it asked. Raye looked at Lita and grinned. To hide Lita from view, and she was the tallest of the girls, could be described as a mountain.  
  
The bears cheered in muffled voices. 'Come now,' one of them gestured. 'You must come outside. Raye barely had time to place the roses down before she was pushed out the door by the giant teddies. Lita quickly followed, this was not something she wished to miss.  
  
The bears dragged her outside to the gardens, already there was already a small crowd of pointing maids and guards.  
  
Raye glanced up uneasily. In the sky was written the word 'Raye.' The skywriting plane was still at it thought. F - O - R - G - I - V - E M - E It spelt in clear cursive writing.  
  
Raye gasped in shock. Then she began to think. Skywriting? Mountains of chocolates and roses at her door? Giant cute/spooky teddies singing apologies?  
  
She had only told that to one person. She glanced around frantically, if she was right, then next should be a hot air balloon.  
  
She searched but did not see it. A maid approached her. 'You are one lucky lady,' she commented before rushing away.  
  
She knew it. I mean after all this, she knew it.  
  
It was after some time and still Jadeite hadn't shown up. Raye began to doubt.  
  
Just when she had finally decided to leave, who should show up but a very embarrassed General?  
  
'I couldn't find a hot air balloon,' he explained then offered her a rose, 'The hundredth rose.'  
  
Raye did not accept the rose. 'Is this some kind of joke?' she demanded.  
  
'No!' he replied. 'I remember you told me of the measures one needed to go to obtain you forgiveness. I could not think of anything else.'  
  
'A bet then? A prank? A hoax? Some form of male ego?'  
  
Jadeite shook his head at each one. 'I mean it. I know you are leaving today and I didn't want it to end with us at odds.'  
  
He looked so adorable at that moment that Raye laughed and flung herself into his arms. He swung her around and kissed her soundly on her the lips.  
  
The gathered crowd cheered and whistled but Raye and Jadeite paid them no mind.  
  
Up in the palace, gazing out of a window at the scene below, Serena glanced at her husband who stood with his arms entwined around her. 'I told you it was a great idea,' she murmured.  
  
'And it was,' he murmured back, happy and content.  
  
@~@~@~@~@  
  
Not the end yet. Just the epilogue to go and that is rather short. YAY!! Aren't you excited? I have the epilogue typed and have begun to write my next story also a Senshi/General fic but not like this. Please review, see if I can get to 100! 


	20. Epilogue

Thank you to those who reviewed. YAY! 101 reviews!!! I am in the triple numbers!! YAHOO! Thank you to -  
  
Serena71 - you sound very hyped up!! Just like me!! I just saw Grease the musical!! Maybe its time for sleep.......  
  
Neo-Princess Selenity - thank you! I'm sending a hug in spirit for advertising for me!!  
  
Ellen - I'm glad you did! ^-^!  
  
Pyro*Chic - you're so sweet! Three reviews!! One day your Jadeite will come and sweep you off your feet!! Or put spiders down your back.... ;)  
  
Ravenfeathers587 - thank you! I appreciate it. Your nick is very interesting; did you know that ravens are warnings of dire circumstances?  
  
Thank you all! And now...........  
  
Epilogue  
  
Laughter rang throughout the Grand Hall that evening, Queen Serenity beamed down at the girls she had known since they were children. Her own daughter was happy, gazing fondly at her husband, Serenity was very glad that her daughter found happiness.  
  
There had been a tearful reunion that morning filled with many hugs and kisses as the Senshi had welcomed the Generals after a two month absence. And the Queen was content that they too had found joy in their lives.  
  
'A toast,' she said holding her glass up, 'to love,' the girls all smiled, 'to happiness and to peace!' They all cheered and applauded. 'To be young and in love again,' thought the Queen as she left them to their celebrating.  
  
A while after the Queen had retired; Mina took it as her duty to be the first. She stood up and the Senshi immediately looked at her. The Generals sensing importance, silenced.  
  
'This morning,' she announced happily. Ami, Lita and Raye all laughed while Serena grinned at the confusion of the Generals. The Prince had no idea what was going on.  
  
Lita stood up then, 'Last month, he came to visit.' She declared. Mina's eyes widened but she gracefully admitted defeat. Lita looked at Ami next but she gently shook her head.  
  
At this gesture, Raye bounced up with a smug smile. 'You?' asked Mina in disbelief. Raye nodded. 'On the day we left Earth!' she revealed, positively beaming.  
  
'No fair!' cried Lita. 'You had already won from the beginning!'  
  
But Raye did not hear her. She had leaped up into the air. 'I win! I win!' she sang and began her victory dance. A remarkably similar one to Jadeites', everyone noticed. In fact right down to the swaying hips and the pumping fists, it was outright mockery.  
  
Mina grumbled about cheating hellcats but she withdrew a gold coin from her purse and tossed it at Raye. The others followed suit, which she deftly caught while spinning.  
  
Jadeite's jaw hung open. In fact, all the Generals were slightly pale. Serena was grinning evilly.  
  
'Would you care to explain what is going on?' questioned Darien of his wife. Serena shook her head; she was not going to ruin this joke.  
  
'It was for a bet,' said Ami casually, glancing at Zoicite to see his shocked expression. Ami fought an urge to either laugh or throw herself at the stunned General.  
  
'Ah, no one can defeat Raye, ensnarer of men.' She said arrogantly. 'She is going to be unbearable now,' groaned Lita, rolling her eyes. 'More than she was anyway.' Added Mina for good measure. Not one of the Generals seemed to have collected their wits; Darien wisely decided to stay out of it.  
  
'Hey, you win some, you lose some,' commented Serena giving her husband a look. Darien tweaked her hair, remembering that night.  
  
'And what was the nature of this bet?' asked Nephrite. The men glanced at each other, piecing the words together. They knew.  
  
'Come my little fiancé,' said Raye pulling Jadeite out of his seat. 'Let us go celebrate my winning.'  
  
Jadeite glanced apologetically at the room before he left. 'Maybe I should have waited,' he muttered.  
  
Mina glanced down at her own hands, admiring the ring that was given to her that morning. 'Let us do our own celebrating,' she whispered to Malachite and they too left the room.  
  
Nephrite and Lita had left to admire the stars from the highest tower.  
  
Ami looked at Zoicite shyly. 'I didn't want to force you,' she muttered. Zoicite laughed. 'I have a gift for you,' he said and drew her out on the balcony.  
  
Serena and Darien laughed as they all disappeared. 'Wait till I announce what is coming,' giggled Serena, caressing her belly where she knew an unborn child grew. Darien placed his hand atop hers. 'We can celebrate too.' He said and they both smiled.  
  
Outside the stars shone bright as an owl gave a single hoot, all was well.  
  
@~@~@~@~@  
  
THE END!!!! I couldn't have finished it without all the reviews encouraging me!! Thank you!  
  
There will be no sequel as to me; their lives ended there, in happiness. I don't want to create further turmoil in their lives and I do not want to write of the next generation.  
  
I do have another General/Senshi fic and it does not involve Serena/Darien, or perhaps only in minor roles. It is called Unexpected Opportunities. Still trying to decide basic plot.......  
  
Thanks again! ^-^! 


End file.
